


Not My Name ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully!Louis, Gay, Harry doesn't want Louis, Louis is bascially a slut, Louis wants Harry, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Punk!Louis, Secretive!Harry, Sexual Content, Smut, Victim!Harry, bxb - Freeform, jock!louis, larcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't the most popular boy in his school. Actually he's no where close. Harry is known as Marcel in school because of Louis Tomlinson. Louis is the football captain making him at the top. His days consist of making Harry's life a living hell although, Harry never says anything, never makes a sound, he just stays there and takes it and it irritates Louis. He wants to hear the boy talk, fight back, but he doesn't, why would Harry answer to a name that isn't his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang a few minutes ago and the last people walked out of the building, so I decided it was safe to come out. I walked to my locker and put in the combination I don't really know. I was about to grab my backpack when a hand shut my locker just barely giving me enough time to pull my hand out.

 

"Hey Marcy." The person said as I was slammed into the lockers. I knew the high-pitch voice anywhere. It was Louis and no doubt his mates were with him. You see I'm the nerd everyone picks on. Its mostly just name-calling except when it came to the football team.

 

I ignored him though, you see Marcy or Marcel is a name Louis gave me in 9th grade because Harry wasn't a nerdy enough name for me so he told everyone my name was Marcel. I doubt anyone even remembers my name is Harry except for Leeroy.

 

"Answer me." Louis growled pushing me harder into the lockers. "Is he mute? He never talks anyway. We probably don't want to hear his voice it's probably all high, nasally, and obnoxious." Zayn said. If only they knew how deep my voice really is.

 

Zayn was Louis' best mate and the second worst of the gang. Then there is Jason, Luke, and um...Josh. You could say we used to know each other. I didn't even want him to know it was me. Josh and Luke are never in on the physical beatings with the rest of them. They always look at me with sorrow and guilt in their eyes.

I was looking around to see if there was any escape, but before I could even blink Louis punched me in the stomach making e fall to the ground. Zayn was stepping on my throat, making it harder to breath. They're going to kill me one of these days, not that I would mind very much.

"Hey Marcel why don't you go do us all a favor and kill yourself already. You're just a waste of space." Then he lifted me up and slammed me into the lockers again. He punched me in the gut and pushed me to Jason. He had an evil smirk on his face and kicked me in the groin. I leaned over, which was a mistake. He kneed me in the face and I fell.

 

I watched as they all left but Louis when Zayn said "He's all yours Lou". I was barely conscious, I made myself blackout so I don't have to deal with their shit longer than I have too, but before I blacked I looked into his beautiful blue eye's that held hatred and something else. Regret? Guilt? I didn't have time to figure it out before it all went black. But it couldn't be I'm just seeing things, right?

 

 

Flasback

 

I was walking home from Josh's house, through the ally like I always did, when I heard footsteps. "Hello, curly." Who said that? I turned, but no one was there. I turned and there guy in that looked to be in his 20's standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just chuckled and walked towards me.

"What's your name?"

"H-Harry." I said walking backwards.

"How old are you?" he said pressing me to the wall behind me. 

"F-fourteen." I stuttered. 

"You're very attractive for fourteen, very fit too. You look at least 16 maybe 17." He whispered in my ear. He started kissing down my neck and pinned my wrists to the wall. "But that's okay, I like them young, always so tight." he said and unbuttoned my pants.

"L-Let me go! Someone help!" I screamed, but he put a gag in my mouth. 

"Sh, Sh it will be okay, this will be much easier for both of us if you don't fight." He said rolling his hips onto mine.

"Your mine now Harry." The man said and started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to block everything out, there's no way I was getting out of this.

"All." he started taking his clothes off. I tried to run, but he grabbed me and threw me on the ground. The man moved his hand from my thigh moving it upwards. "No! No, stop! Please!" I said, but it was muffled by the gag. I tried crawling away from him, but my back hit the wall. "Mine." he started to strip me down until I was naked. 

 

End of flashback

 

And I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to see he was still in the hallway. The lights were off and it was dark outside. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was 8. 'Dang it, I'm probably locked in.' he thought. He sighed and got up, looking for a way out. He tried 4 different doors until the fourth one opened. He walked out the door and the chilly Doncaster air hit his face making him shiver. He walked with his head down as he went through ally and vacant parking lots to get to his house. Not the most safe thing to do, but he didn't care, he was cold and wanted to get home before his mum freaked out.   
  
He took his pack of cigarettes out and out on in his mouth. Yes, the nerd of all people smokes. He doesn't do it often only when he's stressed and he is definitely stressed. He was walking along and didn't hear the footsteps behind him until they were right behind him, but he didn't turn around. Why would he, if he was going to die the person would have stabbed him or shot him and if they were going to mug him he would of already been beaten.  
  
"Hey there." Someone breathed down his neck, but he made no sign of acknowledgement, he just kept walking through the ally.  
  
"Harry, look at me." He knows the voice, but he isn't going to turn around, they ruined his life.   
  
"Harry for fuck sake look at me."  
  
"What do you want Eli?" he asked turning around. He couldn't believe the resemblance between them, they could be triplets. All three of them look so much alike, he wouldn't be surprised if they were all related. They probably are they certainly enjoy making his life suck, but Eli is older than him by years and who knows how old the other one is by now.  
  
"You know what I want."    
  
"No, how many times do I need to tell you?"   
  
"I was drunk, I'm sorry." He pleaded, but he rolled his eyes and walked away. After that he all, but ran to his house.   
  
"Harry, is that you?" his mom, Anne, called.   
  
"Yeah, sorry I was out with Lee." he lied. He used to hate lying, especially to her and Gem, but now it's like he can't stop lying.   
  
"Okay, next time just tell me okay hun?" she asked and kissed his cheek. He gave her an 'okay' and headed up to his room. He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and stripped from his clothes. He hopped into the shower, letting the steaming hot water pelt my skin. He sighed before putting his strawberry shampoo and conditioner in. He knows it isn't very manly, but it smells amazing and makes his curls more manageable, it's a win win. He washed his body before he got out and dried off. He looked at his body in the mirror. Scars littered his body, most from the beatings he gets, a few from the time he self harmed when he was 14, never again though.  
  
He hung his towel up and headed into his room. He locked the door before grabbing his backpack and got under the covers. Yes, he does pretty much everything naked when he is in his room or when he is home alone. He did his homework in about 20 minutes then decided to just go to sleep.   
  
  
***  
  
  
He woke up to Ed Sheeran's Lego House playing through his phone. He hit the dismiss button and got up hissing at the cold feeling of his room in the morning. He got up and dressed in his school uniform and slicked back his hair. He hates this uniform, but the school is thinking about changing the rule and let students wear what they want so they can express themselves. He doesn't understand why they wouldn't do that in the beginning of the year instead of 2 months into the year, but whatever. He slowly dragged himself down the stairs to see his overly cheerful mother in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you so cheery in the morning?" he asked and she smiled, beamed was more like it.  
  
"Robin and Gemma are both coming home today, Harry!" She said and he perked up. He hasn't seen them in months. Robin was in America for business and had to stay for 5 months and Gemma has been away at college since the beginning of summer even though she didn't have to until August.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked her and she smiled.   
  
"It slipped my mind besides you're never home any more, you're always with Leeroy." She said, but she wasn't mad. "Oh look at the time you need to head to school." she said heading out the door and towards the car. His mom was a doctor so she needed to leave there as soon as she could, there for she couldn't take Harry to school, but he didn't mind he liked walking.  
  
He rolled his eyes at his mother although he was smiling. He grabbed his back back and his smokes before he headed out of the door. He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, getting ready for the stress to come from today. He walked through the same allies he walked through and made it to school without seeing Eli.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the school with out seeing Louis and felt like he had accomplished something today, not getting beat up in the morning. He put his things in his locker and headed to English, where he sat in between Louis and Liam Payne because he couldn't of had a person with a last name that started with a Q, R, or S so he had to sit there with them teasing him. He sat down and the bell rung, neither Louis nor Liam in sight. He relaxed until the door opened and the two walked in, usual smirks on their faces. They took their seat and leaned in towards me.  
  
"Hey Marce, why do you smell like smoke?" Liam asked, but Harry ignored them, if they called him by his name he would answer, but they don't even remember Marcel isn't his name.   
  
"Marce, answer Liam." Louis growled, but Harry just stared forward. God this kid annoyed Louis, why won't he talk?   
  
"Leave him alone, we'll get him later." Liam said and Louis nodded. English was the usually annoying things they do and trying to get him to talk although Harry kept his mouth shut. When the bell rang Harry shot out of his chair and out of the classroom. Leeroy was sick or he would wait for him to go to there next class.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful until Music that is. That's when Harry's life came crashing down.  
  
"Okay I am pairing  you guys up for a project. Each one of you will right a solo song and preform it, then you and your partner will write a song together and preform it together." Mr. Cowell explained. "We have, Perrie and Jade, Leigh-Anne and Jessy, Liam and Niall, Zayn and Josh, Louis and Marcel-" His eyes widened. Two things were wrong in that sentence, first he called him Marcel and second he said he was partnered with Louis. He didn't dare look over at Louis. Mr. Cowell continued talking, but he didn't listen.   
  
"You will start today, this project will make you guys work outside of school because I am not giving you class time." The bell rung and Harry walked out, ignoring Louis' angry calls for him. He waited for everyone to leave before went to his locker and got everything out. He was pushed against it, back facing the person, but there was a body on his, one he knew to well.   
  
"What are you doing here Eli?"   
  
"I came to see you, Harry." he said his lips on Harry's neck.  
  
"Knock it off we're at a school for fuck sake." Harry said. He heard footsteps and froze. "Leave, I'll give you what you want tomorrow just go." he said and with that Eli left. Harry looked over and saw Louis turning the corner, just Louis.  
  
"Marcel get over here." Louis yelled, but Harry just went to his locker and picked up his things. Louis rolled his eyes and ran over to Harry. "We're going to my house and getting as much as we can done, I don't want to spend more time with you then I have too." He said. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away, heading home. "Marcel, where are you going?"  
  
"Home." Said in a voice they both knew was fake and that pissed Louis off.   
  
"Stop being a smart-ass and get in my car." Louis growled, but Harry kept walking towards the ally. Louis realized what the ally's around here were like and although he didn't like Marcel he didn't want that to happen to anyone. "Marcel, don't go through there it's too dangerous." Louis yelled trying to get him to come back, but he kept walking. Louis ran after him and tried to get him to turn back, but he didn't listen.  
  
"Well, looky here it's curly. How are you, babe?" A man came out from a door followed by others. He kept walking and took Louis' arm in his big hand. He walked on ignoring, the hands grabbing at him, touching him inappropriately.   
  
"Just look a head and hold onto me, they won't hurt you." he whispered in Louis' ear quietly so it was barely audible and Louis still couldn't hear what his voice sounded like. Louis held onto Harry until they were out of the ally and Harry shook Louis off of him. Harry decided he wouldn't take his usual route to his home. He ignored Louis the rest of the way to his house. Louis' mouth dropped at how big and expensive the house was, it was basically a mansion. They walked into Harry's house in an uncomfortable silence. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Honey, is that you?" His mum called while doing the dishes, facing away from the two boys. Louis looked at him funny and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes mum?" He asked in a nasally voice.

 

"Why are you talking like that?" She asked. He walked up beside her and leaned on the counter and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, Robin can't make it tonight, apparently they are having bad weather in the northern east coast so all flights have been delayed, but your sister should be here soon and she has a surprise for you an- Oh, who is this?" Anne asked Harry as she turned around to see the punk jock.

 

"Mum, this is Louis. L-Louis this is my mom." Harry said stuttering which both his mum and Louis noticed.

 

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Louis said shaking her hand. Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. He's acting so nice and kind, nothing like he actually is.

 

"Please, call me Anne. Haz, why haven't I met him before?"

 

"We're partners on a project, we'll be in my music room okay?" he said and tugged Louis before she could answer. He let go of Louis hand when the reached the top of the steps. They walked silently into a room that was filled with instruments he didn't know existed. Harry walked in and sat down on a stool and motioned for him to sit.

 

"Why does she call you Haz? That doesn't even sound close to Marcel." Louis said.

 

"Nickname, she gave me a lot of people used to call me that." Harry said in his nasally voice. He decided he would talk to Louis like this until he figures out it isn't his name.

 

"Don't use that damn voice it's annoying as fuck."

 

"My house, my music room, my voice." Harry stated and sat down at the piano.

 

"Can you even sing? I know you won't be able to in that voice, you probably can't sing at all." Louis stated, but Harry stayed silent. He knew the silence he gave Louis got to him and drove him insane. "God dammit answer me!" Louis almost yelled.

 

"Louis please calm down and sit down or you can get out of my house and we'll never get it done." Harry stated quietly. Louis huffed, but sat down, taking the guitar that was sitting beside the chair.

 

"Do you want to do the lyrics or music first?"

 

"Lyrics." Louis stated. Harry threw him a notebook and they got to work. After a half an hour later Harry spoke up.

 

“S-So what have y-you written so f-far?” Harry stuttered. Louis rolled his eyes and turned towards him.

 

“Not much, I’m not feeling very inspired.”

 

“What don’t you go cheat on that boyfriend you have, I’m sure it will inspire you.”

 

“What did you say?” Louis growled getting off the chair he was sitting on. He put the guitar he was holding down and walked towards Harry who was sitting frozen on the piano bench.

 

“I said go cheat on your boyfriend I’m sure it will inspire you.” Harry said making sure to over exaggerate his fake nasally voice.

 

“I don’t cheat on him.”

 

“One night stands are cheating Louis. I know you may think that doesn’t apply to you, but it does.” Louis advanced towards Harry, but he didn’t move. You see unlike how everyone would think, the jock is gay, and the nerd is straight, well bi, but he prefers girls and has only had a crush on one guy except for a few months when he was younger, but he doesn’t want to remmeber that.

 

“You better shut your mouth or I swea-”

 

“It’s my house, if y-you're going to threaten m-me you can leave and not come b-back, I’ll finish t-the song myself.” Harry threatened, but didn’t sound threatening considering he was stuttering.

 

“Shut up... Fine I won’t beat you in your house, but when we get to school you’re dead.” Louis said to took his seat again. Harry cringed at the thought of being beat up again, but he was a nerd, he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Haz, Gemma’s here.” His mom called. He shot out of his chair and down the hallway, Louis following behind. Harry tackled his sister with a grin on his face, showing off his predominant dimples.

 

“Gem it’s so good to see you.” Harry said, hugging her tight. They have always had a special brother sister connection that not most siblings had. They told each other everything and he means everything, except that he’s bullied, she doesn’t know that, everything else she does know.

 

“Good to see you Har-”

“Don’t say my name.” he whispered to her, she pulled back, giving him a strange look, but nodded.

 

“Oh guess who I brought with me.” she said excitedly.  “Come in here!” she yelled. A boy walked through the door and Harry’s mouth dropped. He ran over to the boy and jumped in his arms, who in return spun him around.

 

“Nicky, what are you doing here?” Harry asked with a huge smile on his face. He was the one(of two) guy(s) he has always had a crush on and Nick knew this and teased him about it all the time, except this he won’t tease him about it this time, no he’s going to make Harry his.

 

“I’m here to see you Harbear.” Nick said, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

 

“Really? I thought you were just visiting to see Leeroy.” Harry said looking down at Nick’s chest, since he was shorter than Nick still, but to be fair Harry was 16 and Nick was 20.

 

“How could you think I wouldn’t want to see you? You are my favorite person in the whole world.” Nick said hitting his nose on Harry’s making him giggle. Nick and Harry have a very… Friendly relationship or a couple’s relationship without the labels, kissing (except for a few cheeks) and sex. They just stared at each other, Gemma and Anne were in the kitchen, when an irritated cough came from behind Harry. Nick looked up and his eyes grew dark.

 

“What is that thing doing here?” Nick spat. Louis walked towards Harry and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer than Harry would have liked.

 

“I’m here because we have a big project that we will be working on for a while at least a month, we are permanent partners.” Harry looked at him confused. Louis leaned to his ear and whispered “I went to talk to him about switching and said we have to work together for the rest of the year.”  Nick glared at Louis’ arm on Harry’s shoulder. Nick pulled Harry over to him, but Louis grabbed onto him, causing tingles to shoot up both boys’ arms.

 

“How about you both let go of me and we can get dinner. We can talk in my room if you guys would kindly explain why you guys are hurting me.” Harry said pulling his arms from both of them.

 

“Alright Marcy.” Louis said with a smile and kissed his cheek, shocking Harry and Nick.

 

“Okay Harbear.” Nick said and pecked his lips, making Louis angry although he isn’t sure why. Harry pushed Nick off of him gently and walked into the kitchen blushing, avoiding both boys’ stares. They all got their food and headed up to Harry’s room. Harry sat in his bed which Nick sat quickly beside him so Louis couldn’t so he sat at the desk chair.

 

Harry’s room wasn’t how Louis expected it to be. It wasn’t neat and tidy, it was quite messy, not as messy as his, but still messy. He didn’t have academic awards everywhere, he had talent shows and bar singing contest awards everywhere. He had picture of half naked girls(And a picture of Adam Levine because let’s be honest everyone, gay or not, thinks he’s fit.) and not posters of dead guys. It was a normal teenager boy’s room.

 

“Okay explain why you two are acting so weird.” Harry said.

 

“First tell me why you’re talking like this.” Nick said. Harry pulled him into him and whispered in his ear that Louis didn’t know his name and would talk to him like this until he figured it out.

 

“Now one of you tell me before I kick you both out of my room so I can sleep.” he said.

 

“Well Tomlinson is a whore and stole my boyfriend from me.” Nick said and Louis smiled in triumph earning a glare from Harry.

 

“So he’s the one who stole Josh from us?” Harry said raising his eyebrow. Nick nodded ‘yes’ and Harry turned to Louis.

 

“And why do you hate him?”

 

“He’s just a jealous whore and steals people away from me.” Louis said.

 

“So you guys hate each other because the other steals shags away from you?” they nodded. “Yep this was a waste of time.” Harry looked at the clock and groaned. “I guess you are staying the night. It’s midnight and your car is at school.” Harry said.

 

“He can walk.”

 

“Through those allies? I know you don’t like him, but no he’s not leaving unless someone can pick him up.”

 

“Thanks Marcel.” Louis said, smirking at Nick.

 

“Louis you can sleep on my bed, Nick in the spare room, I’ll sleep… somewhere when I figure it out.” Harry said and shooed Nick out of his room. He grabbed extra blankets and made a bed on the ground. They both laid down, after changing into different clothes. There was a crack of thunder and flashed, and a whimper came from the bed.

 

“M-Marcel?” Louis asked. Harry sat up and saw tears running down Louis’ cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you afraid of the storm?” Harry asked gently. Louis nodded.

 

“Will… will you cuddle with me?” Louis asked. Harry was taken back by the question. ‘He must be terrified’ Harry thought and sighed.

 

“Sure, but only  until you fall asleep. I don’t want to get pushed out of the bed in the morning.” Harry said and climbed in his bed beside Louis, taking him in his arms.

Louis instantly cuddled into  him, nuzzling his head in Harry’s neck.

 

“Harry, why are you scared of me?” Louis asked. Harry froze and looked down at him.

 

“What did you just call me?” he asked. Louis looked up at him with big tired eyes.

 

“Harry, it’s your real name isn’t it?” Louis asked closing his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but if you know my name why do you call me Marcel?”

  
“Because it irritates you. You’re cute when you’re irritated, you’re cute all the time, besides I forget.” Louis said and kissed his collarbone that wasn’t covered by his shirt. Harry froze and looked down to see Louis was asleep, clutching on to his shirt like he was afraid Harry was going to disappear. Harry tried to get up, but Louis wrapped his arms around him and tightened his grip on his shirt pulling Harry down. Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to get up, so he just cuddled with Louis and fell asleep, knowing he was in for it when he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I love getting feedback so please tell me what you guys think of the story. I'm having family problems so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Comment and kudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke up to feel someones arms around him. He looked up and saw Marcel sleeping soundly, with his arms wrapped around him. Why are they in the same bed? Why isn’t he moving? Why couldn’t he stop looking at Marcel? He looked so calm and peaceful. He was snapped out of his thinking when the door opened. Nick. Louis’ famous smirk appeared on his face and wrapped his arms around Marcel. He loved seeing Nick so angry.

 

“Why the fuck are you still here? And why are you in his bed?” he whispered, not wanting to wake Harry up.

 

“I just woke up and I didn’t want to move. And this is where he told me to sleep last night.” That wasn’t a total lie.

 

“You need to stay away from him, he’s mine get it?”

 

“Then why didn’t he want to sleep with you last night, hm?” Louis asked with a smirk.

 

_He didn’t want to sleep with you either. You were being a wimp and asked him to cuddle with you._

 

‘Shut up brain’

 

“I doubt that’s what happened and I won’t believe it until I hear it from him.” Nick spat. Louis felt Marcel start to stir in his arms.

 

“Be quiet you’re going to wake him up.” Louis hissed. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this, it can’t just be to make Nick angry is it? He hates Marcel more than Nick. Well he thought he did, now he isn’t so sure. The boy irritates him at school, but here he isn’t as annoying. Except for that damn voice he uses. That makes him want to beat the shit out of the boy.

 

“Tell him I need to talk to him when he wakes up. I’m going out with Gemma and Anne, we’ll be back at 7.” Nick grumbled before walking out. Louis rolled his eyes before going back to sleep, Marcel wrapped in his arms.

 

***

 

When Harry woke up there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see carmel hair on his chest and he immediately started freaking out until he realized it was Louis and not someone else. Harry tried to get up, but Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s waist. Harry knew he was going to get hell for this, but he was so uncomfortable being this close to Louis, he just had to get away from him.

 

“Louis… wake up… Louis!” he shook him then yelled his name. Louis slowly opened his eyes and looked at Marcel.

 

“What time is it?” He asked.  
  
“12 in the afternoon. Um… will you please let go of me?”

 

“Is it annoying you? Making you uncomfortable?” Louis asked with a smirk.

 

“In all honesty yes.”

 

“Then no.” he said and squeezed the younger boy.

 

“Are you high? Drunk?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

 

“Nope.” he said.

 

“Then why won’t you let go of me? You hate me remember.” Harry said.

 

“Awh come on Marcel I don’t hate you, it’s just that were on two different levels okay? I’m at the top you’re at the bottom. I’m supposed to bully you. That’s just how it works.” Louis said.

 

“It works how you want it too. It doesn’t matter what others think, it only matters what you think.”

 

“Is that why you keep dressing like a nerd?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, I like dressing like that, it makes me feel like I’m breaking the rules and going against the crowd, society in general. I don’t care what you and your idiot friends think because I won’t see you guys after graduation unless we’re in the same college which I doubt.” Harry said still trying to get Louis' arms off of him.

 

"But you see, it matters right now and who knows we may go to the same uni. Just because I'm a jock doesn't mean I want to do bad in school." Louis stated. Harry was squirming in Louis' arms, but Louis made sure his grip was tight around his waist.

 

"Does this make you uncomfortable, Marcy?" Louis whispered in his ear. Harry nodded with his eyes closed, afraid of what Louis was doing and is going to do.

 

"Good to know." Louis whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear, then let him go. Harry shot off of his bed making Louis smirk.

 

"So since its Saturday do you want to work on the song?" Louis asked in his usual cold voice.

 

"I think I'm hanging out with Nick tonight. He's only going to be here until Sunday, leaving Sunday night. So I want to hang out with him before he leaves." Harry stated and walked towards his door.

 

"Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked as they headed downstairs.

 

"Can you cook?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

 

"Then yeah." Louis said and sat down on a chair.

 

"What do you want to eat?"

 

"Pancakes" Louis stated. Harry nodded and got to work. After a couple of minutes the two were sitting down and eating in silence.

 

"So, how do you know Grimshaw?" Louis asked.

 

"He’s Gemma's best friend and since he was ways over we bonded as well." Harry stated, getting a light blush on his face talking about the older boy.

 

"He isn't the guy you know, he's so rude to everyone else. He's a cocky slut and I suggest you don't let him fuck you like he's planning to do because he'll leave you as soon as he gets into your pants." Louis stated.

 

"Shut up, he isn't like that, you dick. Okay, he may be slutty at times, but he wouldn't do that to me if it would happen, which it won't since I'm straight." Harry lied, he wasn't straight or at least not when it came to Nick. Louis rolled his eyes but did say anything else about the subject.

 

"I have a question for you. When I'm beating you, taunting you why won't you fight back?"

 

"Same reason I wouldn't answer you when I was walking towards the alley yesterday." Harry said, but didn't elaborate.

 

"See this is what makes me so irritated, you don’t fight back and you stop in the middle of a thought making everyone confused! Don't even get me started on that stupid fake voice you use." Louis yelled.

 

"Sorry you have to figure it out yourself." Harry said.

 

“God you’re so fucking irritating. Maybe if didn’t act like this we wouldn’t give you such a fucking hard time.” Louis grumbled.

“So you’re saying it’s my fault for being bullied?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.

 

“Because I don’t dress how people want I deserve to get bullied? I deserve it because I’m smart? Are you being serious?” Harry said standing up, towering over Louis. “You’re the one doing it not me, if you grew up and acted like an adult you would see how fucking wrong that is, excuse my language.” Harry said, but sitting down and finishing his food.

 

“See, why can’t you be like this all the time?” Louis asked smiling at Harry slightly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry questioned.

 

“Sticking up for yourself, gosh kid people would have some respect for you if you did. Actually, I think I may have a tiny shred of respect for you, it’s not big, but it’s still there. If you would do this all the time I may not have a reason to hate your guts anymore.” Louis said and took the last bite of his pancakes.

 

“Really? You hate me because I don’t fight back? How much sense does that make?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, you make it so easy to pick on you, so that’s what I do. If you make it hard then I won’t, starting to see the logic?” Louis asked washing his and Harry’s dishes, Harry standing beside him.

 

“You are such a dick. Beating people up because of how they look and not even getting to know them.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Shut u-”

 

“How about we work on the song so you can leave.” Harry said and started towards the steps. Louis rolled his eyes at him, but followed anyway.

 

“So what lyrics have you gotten?” Louis asked.

 

“Um… *Sorry not telling you guys the song, so pretend these are the words.*”

 

“I… actually like that how about we add” and they were off mixing and matching lyrics with the other’s.

 

***

 

“So what should we get to eat?” Harry asked Louis. Louis shrugged and smiled at him. Harry has noticed that Louis has been a lot nicer to him when other people aren’t aro. He isn’t saying he’s acting like his best friend, but it’s a lot nicer than he’s used to the shorter boy being.

 

“Pizza? I don’t really feel like cooking.” Harry said and looked at Louis who gave him  a

nodded of approval. Harry called it in and they sat in the living room, watching American Horror Story. It was about 5 now which meant they had 2 hours until Nick, Gemma and Anne came home, giving Louis enough time to freak out Marcel. Louis looked over and saw Marcel cuddled under a blanket.

 

“Hey Marcel, can I use the blanket I’m cold.” Louis said. Harry nodded slowly wondering why Louis would want to use the blanket he was using when there was one behind him. He was about to give the blanket to Louis, but he just went under the cover with him, covering him back up. Harry gave him a scared smile, which made Louis grin.

 

Harry turned back to the screen and stayed as far away from Louis as he could, but that only made Louis move closer until Harry was wedged between the arm of the couch and Louis. Louis put his hand on Harry’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Harry stared at him with wide eyes, wondering why Louis was doing that, also getting slightly turned on, but he would never admit it.

 

Louis started rubbing his thigh chuckling when Harry started to squirm. Moved his hand up, almost touching his crotch when the doorbell rang. Harry shot out of his seat causing Louis to chuckle.

 

“I g-got it.” Harry said and walked over to the door, thinking it was the pizza, while Louis went into the kitchen, also thinking it was the pizza. Harry walked over to the door and opened it, soon closing it again.

 

“L-Louis c-can you please go up to my r-room?” Harry stuttered. Louis walked out of the kitchen, wondering where the pizza was.

 

“Who’s at the door?” Louis asked, grabbing the doorknob, turning it, but Harry tore his hand off of it and pushed him away, standing in front of the door.

 

“Louis, please?” Harry asked. Louis saw how desperate he was and sighed.

 

“Fine, just come get me when you done with your little friend.”

 

“He’s not my friend.” Harry mumbled under his breath, but Louis still heard it. Louis turned and walked up the stairs, while Harry was trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath, putting his hand on the doorknob and turning it, opening the door slowly hoping when he opened it the person would be gone. Sadly when he opened it they were still there, same smirk plastered on that goddamn face.  

 

“W-What are you doing h-here? I thought yo-you said you weren’t going to come back, that was our d-deal.” Harry said shutting the door as he stepped outside.

 

“Yes, but yesterday you said you would give me what I wanted if I left. I left, so now I’m here to get what I want.” The man said, grabbing Harry’s hips and pushing them onto his.

 

“Eli I can’t Nick’s home until Sunday night and I have a project to work on- Stop it!” Harry said pushing Eli away from him, who was kissing his neck while rolling his hips onto Harry’s.

 

“But Harry, we made a deal yesterday and you need to stick to it or I won’t stick to  _our_  deal.” Eli said. Harry bit his lip and looked up to his room window.

 

“I’ll meet you in the alley at 1 am, now leave or no deal.” Harry said. Eli chuckled and kissed him, Harry wanting to pull back, but he couldn’t.

 

“See you tonight.” Eli winked and walked away. Harry opened the door and walked back in side. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

 

“What did I do to deserve this shit life?” Harry asked, shaking his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write, but I've been super busy between the dance I had to go to and school and drama and other after school activities, I just didn't have time. Thank you to everyone who kudoed ( Is that how you spell it?) it it means a lot. I will try my hardest to update this weekend, but no promises.
> 
> If you guys could share this story and tell your friends about it that would be amazing. I hope you like the chapter. I have 2 new stories out My Possession (Not really that new but check it out anyways) and Lost and Insecure and then I have another story Mistakes that I recently rewrote so if you were reading it the new chapters are up and if you haven't read it, it would mean a lot to me if you read and kudoed it.They're all Larry and I may put other bromances in. Go check them out and I hope you like them. I will try to update every Friday or before. Please comment what you think because it gives me motivation to write and I want to know what you guys would want in the story. Comment and Heart. Thanks guys, I will try to make the chapters longer I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed and got up from the couch. He sat there for at least three hours. Nick and Harry's family is late. He walked into his room and fell on his bed.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” A voice said causing Harry to jump. Harry looked and saw Louis on his computer. His eyes widened and jumped up and grabbed the laptop, closing it.

 

“W-what were you doing?” Harry asked. Louis gave him a confused face.

 

“I was reading your English essay, why?” Louis said.

 

“Nothing, just... Don't get on it if I'm not in the room. Actually, don’t get on it at all." Harry said and put it in his closet then locked it.

 

"Why are your deepest darkest secrets on their?" Louis teased. Harry froze.

 

“N-No, It’s just, I have some personal things on there.” Harry stuttered.

 

“What kinds of thin-”

 

“None of your business.” Harry snapped.

 

"Calm down princess, I was just asking." Louis teased, not amusing Harry.

 

“Don’t you think you should be getting home? Don’t your parents want to know where you are?” Louis shrugged.

 

“Eh, they really don’t care about what I do. Don’t really care about me, care more for my sisters how it should be.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Harry said looking at his picture of Gemma and him that was placed on his desk.

 

“It’s fine, I can take care of myself my sisters can’t, they’re too innocent.” Louis said, fondness laced through his voice.

 

“No brothers?” Harry asked.

 

“Two, but I have no fucking clue where the fuck they are, they both moved out as fast as they could.” Louis said, his eyes clouding over with hatred. “But with them gone and my parents not giving a fuck about what I do, I’m free to do whatever I want.” He said dragging out ‘whatever’.

 

“G-good for you?” Harry said, sounding like more of a question as Louis closed in on him.

 

“Yep, I can stay out late, throw parties when they aren’t home, hook up with who ever I want, not go home for days on end, so technically I could stay here for as long as I wanted if it would be okay with your mum, but let’s be honest I could charm my way into getting your mum to letting me stay here.” Louis said still walking towards Harry until his back was against the wall.

 

“W-why would you want too? You hate me remember.” Harry said and Louis smirked at him, putting his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling Harry into him.

 

“I don’t hate, which we already established. Ah, but I hate Nick Grimshaw and you see, I will do just about anything to get him angry and upset. And do you know what would make him the angriest and the most upset out of anything I could possibly do?” Louis asked, his lips brushing on the shell of the younger boy’s ear.

 

“N-n-o.” Harry said extremely uncomfortable being this close to Louis, but also something else he couldn’t put a name on. Louis heard the front door being opened and people walking inside. He waited to hear loud footsteps, knowing it was Nick and spoke.

 

“This.” He said and smashed his lips onto Harry’s. Harry was in shock, not really knowing what was going on, except he felt like he was going to have a panic attack, but it felt better than a panic attack would. His stomach was fluttering and his lips were electrified by the other boy’s, but it didn’t make any sense to him.

 

“You better kiss back if you know what’s good for you.” Louis growled, his lips still on Harry’s as Harry hesitantly and unwillingly(or maybe a little willingly) kissed back.

 

“Sorry we’re late-” The door opened and a gasp came from the door. Nick was standing there with a rose in his hand. Harry realised how bad it looked and silently prayed that Nick knew he did didn’t want to do this and apparently he did.

 

Nick pushed Louis off of Harry and pulled the younger boy in his arms.

 

“Stay away from him! Don’t touch him again.” Nick spat at Louis holding Harry in his arms.

 

“Why? He was kissing back after all.” Louis said getting off the ground.

 

“Because I actually care about him and you couldn’t give two shits about him!” Nick yelled.  Louis scoffed and walked towards them.

 

“You don’t know how I feel about him and you’re the one who wants in his pants-”

 

“Will you two shut up and leave please? I- I need to do something.” Harry said, seeing it was almost ten, he needed to get ready.

 

“Harry-”

 

“Nick please, we can hang out all tomorrow, but I need to be by myself for the rest of the night, meaning Louis you can either leave or stay in the guest bedroom.” Harry said, looking at Louis a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“I think I’m going to stay here.”’ Louis said, Nick rolled his eyes and looked away. Harry knew he was mad, but he couldn’t really make Louis walk to the school at 10 at night now could he? Especially not through those allies, he knows that better than anyone.

 

“Follow me, Louis. Nick, have a good night.” Harry said and kissed Nick’s cheek. Nick smiled at him and then glared at Louis before walking towards his bedroom. “Come on.” Harry said and walked away from Louis, who definitely didn’t check out his ass. Nope.

 

They walked down the hall and into a, slightly bigger than a normal size, room.

 

“There are clothes in the closet if you want to change and um I guess goodnight?” Harry said and walked out before Louis could reply.

 

***

 

12:43 am rolled around too fast for Harry’s liking and now he’s sneaking out of his house to talk to Eli. He put on his black trench coat and a blue beanie and opened his door, making sure he wasn’t making any noise, and locked it behind him. He walked down the hall and out the door, not noticing the eyes watching him.

 

He walked swiftly through the allies he knows by heart with a cigarette between his lips. He stops at the abandoned building and leaned against it.

 

“Hey, how’s my baby boy doing?” he heard a voice call.

 

“I told you not to call me that anymore.” Harry said, not looking up at Eli.

 

“Yeah, but I really don’t care if you want me to or not I’m still going to do it.” Eli said and walked closer to Harry.

 

“That’s close enough. Now what do you want? I don’t have all night.” Harry said. He threw his cigarette on the ground and squished it with his foot then looked up at Eli.

 

“Harry, I want you to know that I’m sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you like that it’s just-”

 

“I really didn’t come here for and explanation, I just came here for the deal.” Harry said.

 

“Fine, then let’s get to it then.” Eli said and attacked Harry’s lips with his own.

 

***

 

Harry walked through his door and shut it tightly. He looked at the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway and saw it read 4 am. He rolled his eyes. He spent 3 hours with the bastard, but it felt like an eternity. He walked into his room and quietly shut the door. He sighed and turned to see his sister sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.

 

“Harry Edward Styles, it is 4 in the fucking morning where the fuck have you been?” she demanded.

 

“Gem please not now, I’m not in the mood.” He said and started getting changed. She just stood with her arms crossed.

 

“No, Harry. You’ve done this since you were 15 and I’m sick of it. You leave at random times at night at random times of the week at least once and who knows if its worse when I’m not here. Now you can either tell me everything or I’m telling mum.” she threatened. Harry sighed and told her to sit.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone and I mean anyone.” he said and she nodded. Then he began telling her everything he has kept from her the past three years.

 

***

 

“Marcel, wake up.” Louis said shaking the tired boy.

 

“What?” Louis' eyes widened at his voice. It was so deep and raspy, and he honestly couldn't believe it was the Marcel’s real voice.

 

“Um ah, can we work on the song? Gemma and Nick left a little while ago and your mum is at work and I’m really bored.” Louis said. He didn’t tell Marcel that Gemma forced him to leave and he snuck back in.

 

"What time is it?” Harry asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes and for some reason he had his glasses on.

 

“1 I woke up a while ago and tried to let you sleep, but there isn’t anything to do and I’m bored. So can we do something?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

 

“Um, ah yeah sure, just um let me get a shower. You can head into the music room and work on the music.” Harry said and got up.

 

“And do you always sleep with your glasses on?” Louis asked.

 

“No, I um… fell asleep with them on.” Harry said and walked into his bathroom. Louis rolled his eyes. His eyes were drawn to Marcel’s laptop that was in the closet, even though he couldn’t see it. He waited to hear the shower start to go over to the closet and try to open it, but it was locked with a combination. He cursed the lock’s existence. After trying many times to open it and failing he gave up and walked into the music room.

 

Louis sat down at the piano and tried to play a song, but he kept messing up. He didn't know how long he was playing for until he was interrupted.

 

"Your fingers are too close together." a voice said and he jumped, hitting random notes on the piano making an ugly sound come out.

 

"Don't scare me like that." Louis growled. He looked at Harry and he felt his mouth drop slightly. He didn't look like the nerd he knew he looked completely different. His hair was curly and were poking out through a blue beanie. His forest green eyes popped without the black frames enclosing them. You could see he had muscles through the short sleeve shirt he was wearing and he had tattoos. He was wearing skinny jeans and brown boots.

 

"S-sorry." Harry said and sat down beside Louis. He started play a piece by Beethoven's 9th symphony. Louis watched in amazement as Harry's hands danced across the keys, hitting each one perfectly. When Harry finished he looked up at Louis who was staring at his lips.

 

“Your fingers aren’t spread out enough, so they hit the wrong notes, Gemma used to do it too.” Harry said and stood up walking behind Louis. “You just need to relax your hand and fingers.” Harry said and molded his massive hands on Louis’ smaller one’s. “Now play.” Harry said taking his hands off of Louis’ and sitting back down. Louis played it flawlessly except for one note in the end. “See you only missed one and its a tricky transition.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Louis said looking at Harry’s lips again.

 

“So did you figure anything out?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, you are very attractive when you dress like someone our age and not like a grandfather.” Louis said.

 

“O-okay. Thanks?” Harry said and looked away from Louis. “So um, I was thinking we can add piano in the background and make the guitar the main instrument. Can you play?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been playing since I was young.” Louis said scooting closer to Harry, although Harry was unaware.

 

“Okay, so um, can I ask you something?” Harry asked.

 

“Sure.” Louis said.

 

“You said you had brothers, what are their names?” Harry asked, wondering if he was related to Eli and the other man.

 

“William and Alex. Why?” Louis asked.

 

“No reason.” Harry said.

 

“What about you? Have any other siblings other than Gemma?” Louis asked.

 

“Edward Harry Styles, he is my twin brother.” Harry said.

 

“Where is he?” Louis asked.

 

“Probably jail, who knows. He ran away when we were 15. He was into bad things, drugs and drinking, shagging anything that walked. He was in a gang, scared the living shit out of me to be honest.” Harry said, playing with random keys on the piano.

 

“Why does Harry Styles sound familiar?” Louis thought to himself.

 

“What’s your middle name?” Louis asked.

 

“Edward.” Harry said cautiously and confused.

 

“How old are you?” Louis asked.

 

“Just turned 17, why?”

 

“Just wondering.” Louis said, staring at Harry’s lips for the millionth time that night.

 

Louis started to lean in or maybe Harry was just imagining it, but when his forehead and nose was touching Louis' and Louis' lips ghosting over his he knew that he wasn't imagining it.

  
"Haz were back!" his sister yelled making Louis jump back. He can't believe he was about to kiss Marcel. Harry looked at him wide eyed and started to get up, but Louis pulled him back. Louis leaned in again, his forehead on Harry’s. Harry tried to pull away, but Louis grabbed his neck and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I've been using *** in my stories a lot. Anywhore, I hope you guys like the chapter and thank you for the 25 kudos it means a lot. I won't be able to update next week because I have non stop Drama(And relationship drama in drama) and we are preforming so I won't have enough time so it may come a little later (a day or two hopefully) and we had long practices this week so that's why I didn't update yesterday. Comment and kudo. Love you guys bye<3


	6. Chapter 6

_Louis started to lean in or maybe Harry was just imagining it, but when his forehead and nose was touching Louis' and Louis' lips ghosting over his he knew that he wasn't imagining it._

 

_"Haz were back!" his sister yelled making Louis jump back. He can't believe he was about to kiss Marcel. Harry looked at him wide eyed and started to get up, but Louis pulled him back. Louis leaned in again, his forehead on Harry’s. Harry tried to pull away, but Louis grabbed his neck and kissed him._

 

‘Why is Louis kissing me? And why am I enjoying it? No, I am not enjoy it, I hate him.’ Harry thought as he sat frozen with Louis’ lips placed onto his, unmoving. They stayed like that for who knows how long until Louis started moving his lips. He loves the feeling of Marcel’s lips on his.

 

Harry on the other hand didn’t know what to do. He wants to push Louis off, the thought of kissing him again disgusts him, but at the same time he wants to kissing him back and get same electrifying feeling he got when he was forced to kiss the boy earlier. So that’s what he did.

 

He knows its wrong to be kissing Louis. One Louis is his bully and two he has a boyfriend, who used to be his best friend, but at the moment he doesn’t care. He doesn’t like Louis of course… he just likes the feeling he gets when he kisses him, nothing more.

 

“Hazzy! Get down here Nick and I brought food!” Gemma yelled from downstairs startling the boys. They jumped apart and looked at each other with wide eyes.

 

Louis just kissed Marcel. Harry kissed Louis back. Louis loved the feeling. So did Harry. Louis has a boyfriend that he cheated on, again. Harry wants a faithful relationship with Nick. Louis wants to make Marcel his little toy. Harry wants to be more than Nick’s friend.

 

***

 

Harry woke up the next day with a groan and a whine. After he and Louis had kissed, Gemma had started to come up stairs making Louis panic. Louis looked around and saw a window. They were on the first floor so he ran to the window and jumped out, after giving Harry a peck on the lips.

 

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and sighed, Nick went home yesterday and he was very disappointed that he didn’t get to spend anytime with Nick because of Louis.

 

Louis. Louis confuses Harry so much. Louis is his bully. Bullies don’t kiss their victims, it just doesn’t happen unless it’s in a stupid fanfiction or some other made up story. Harry groans as he gets up and feels the cold, morning air surround his naked body. He hurries to the bathroom and turns on a hot shower.

 

He brushed his teeth before going in and sighing with pleasure. He loves extremely hot showers even if it burns his skin, it relaxes him. He washed his body and hair before walking into his room. He looked at his phone and saw he had 20 minutes to get ready and get to school. He had been in the shower for an hour. He hurried around his room and threw the first clothes he could find. Thankfully they took the school uniforms away and this was the first day to wear whatever they wanted.

 

He put on a white v-neck with a jean jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. He couldn’t find his glasses so he put his contacts in. He threw a blue beanie and his brown boots on and ran out of the door. He had no choice, but to run threw the allies, looking like he was scared when in reality he didn’t give a flying fuck about it. When he saw the school he had 15 minutes to spare so he walked the rest of the way.

 

When he got to the school all eyes were on him, but he ignored everyone and everything. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and smoked while staring ahead. Once he got to the doors he put it out and put it back in his pack for later. As it was outside, all eyes were on his along with many whispers and flirty eyes. He couldn’t give a rat’s ass about those people though. He was walking along when a blonde boy bumped into him, both of their things falling on the floor.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Harry said and the boy waved him off.

 

“It’s fine, I’m sorry too. I wasn’t looking. I’m new and I was trying to find my locker.” He said and they picked up their things.

 

“I’m Niall Horan.” The blonde boy, Niall, said sticking his hand out for Harry to shake.

 

“Harry Styles, but call me Marcel at school alright?" Niall nodded, not questioning the command. "Here let me see your schedule.” Harry said and Niall handed it to him.

 

“Your locker is right beside mine and your in all of my classes.” Harry said smiling. Niall smiled back.

 

“You aren’t from around here are you?” Harry asked and Niall shook his head.

 

“Mullingar, Ireland. You don’t sound like you're from here either.” Niall observed.

 

“Holmes Chapel, Cheshire.” Harry said and Niall nodded as they walked to their lockers. They turned the corner and Louis and Josh were standing there. When they saw Harry their mouth’s dropped. Louis because Marcel looked even hotter then when he was at his house and Josh because he recognized Harry and the boy beside him was fit as hell.

 

“Haz?” Josh asked as he ran and attacked him in a hug. Louis growled at the hug, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want Marcel hugging Josh or he didn’t want Josh to even touch Marcel.

 

“Hey Josh?” Harry said slightly confused why Josh was hugging him. “What are you doing?” Harry asked.

 

“Hugging my best friend that I haven’t seen in years!” Josh explained.

 

“Josh, I’ve been here the whole time.” Harry said.

 

“Marcel, how you doing?" Louis said punching him in the face.

 

"Don't hit Har-" Harry covered Josh's mouth as the other held his cheek.

 

"I'm sorry Louis, I won't touch him again." Harry said taking his hand away from Josh's month. He backed away from Josh and took Niall's hand, dragging him past Josh and Louis and to their lockers, not noticing the blush on Niall’s face, but was perfectly clear to Louis.

 

"Looks like someone can like you after all Marcel ." Louis yelled making Niall blush. Harry just smiled at Niall and winked, caused him to blush harder.

 

"Don't listen to him, everything that comes out of his mouth is shit." Harry said and smiled earning one back.

 

"Alright." Niall said and trying to open his locker, but failing.

 

"Need some help?" Harry asked and Niall nodded. Harry walked around Niall so Niall's back was to his chest and put his hand over the blonde boy's putting in the combination. Once the locker opened Harry stepped away from Niall and turned to look at Louis and Josh fighting.

 

"I don't want you around him!" Louis yelled pointing to Harry. Josh crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't care, he's my best friend and I will talk to him whether you like it or not!" Josh yelled back.

 

"If you don't let me talk to him we're over." Josh said calmly, Louis would let him talk to Harry if it meant their relationship.

 

"Then I guess we're over." Louis said and walked away. Josh sighed and walked over to Harry and Niall.

 

"He's such a prick." Josh said as he walked to stand in front of the two boys. "But anyway, Harry where have you been? And why did Louis call you Marcel?" Josh asked. Niall turned Harry expecting an answer.

 

"I've been here the whole time, Louis started calling me that in 9th grade." Harry said with a sigh. The bell rang and they were late. "Come on let's go." Harry said grabbing his books and the two other boys followed. Niall looking at Harry and Josh looking at Niall.

 

They walked into the classroom and everything got quiet.

 

“Um… Hello are you two boys new? I was only expecting one new student. And Josh why were you late?” Mrs. Johnson asked.

 

“It’s me, Marcel ma’am, and Josh and I were helping Niall to his locker and class.” Harry said. Everyone’s mouths dropped seeing that it really was Marcel, including the teacher.

 

“Well then, um… go take a seat and you boys won’t be marked as tardy’." She said and turned back around.

 

"Why is everyone starting at me?" Harry asked Josh. Josh sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

"I hate to tell you this, but...your fucking fit dude. Very attractive." Josh said chuckling when Harry blushed.

 

"Thanks?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, keep dressing like that and you'll probably get anyone in the school on their knees for your dic-"

 

"Mr. Horan is it? Please stop talking in my class." Mrs. Johnson yelled, interrupting Niall. She turned her eyes towards Harry and winked before turning around and moving on with the lesson.

 

"Told you, she would suck you off in a heartbeat." Niall said making Harry turn a deep shade of red.

 

“He isn’t lying.” Josh said. Harry rolled his eyes and started taking notes.

 

***

 

“Harry!” Leeroy yelled jumping on Harry’s back.

 

“Yes Lee?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

 

“How are you doing?” Lee asked still on Harry’s back.

 

“Confused.” Harry said as he headed towards the cafeteria.

 

“About what?” he asked.

 

“Everything.” Harry sighed and put Leeroy down.

 

“Do you want to go to the library and talk about it?” Leeroy asked and Harry nodded. He texted Josh and Niall that they would be alone for lunch, not that they minded. Niall told him he would miss him and Harry replied the same.

 

“So what are you so confused about?” Leeroy asked. Harry sighed and put his head on the table.

 

“Louis, Nick, life.” Harry groaned making Leeroy chuckled.

 

“Please explain because I’m lost.” Leeroy said. Harry lifted his head so he was looking at Leeroy, but his head was still on his arms.

 

“Well, Louis and Nick know and HATE each other. They will do anything to piss the other off. So on Friday, Louis came over to my house to work on our song. We worked until Gemma came home and surprised me by bringing Nick with her.”

 

“I didn’t get to see Nick.” Leeroy pouted.

 

“Shut up and let me continue. So anyway I found out they hated each other, but to piss Nick off Louis kissed my cheek-”

 

“He what?” Leeroy asked in disbelief.

 

“I know, I had the same reaction. Then Nick kissed me-”

 

“Damn Harry, you’ve got it going on, two extremely hot guys kissed you on the same night?” Leeroy asked.

 

“Careful you gay is showing.” Harry teased making Leeroy scowl at him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Anyways so Louis ended up staying over because it was late and the only way to get to school from my house walking is through the allies and I wasn’t going to let him walk through there and get raped or mugged or fucking killed like Nick wanted me to do so I let him stay. So he slept in my bed and I was going to sleep on the floor until he begged me to sleep with him-”

 

“You fucked him?!” Leeroy might as well have screamed to the whole world.

 

“No, he wanted me to hold him because he’s scared of storms” Leeroy got a devilish smile. “And you aren’t telling anyone or I’ll tell everyone that you’re afraid of forks.” Harry blackmailed.

 

“They can kill you, Harry.” Leeroy defended.

 

“So can knives- you know what nevermind. So the next day he found out that being close to him makes me insanely uncomfortable so now he’s going to use that against me. We worked on the song for a while then ate dinner, then… Eli came-”

 

“I thought he wasn’t allowed too, isn’t that part of the deal?”

 

“Yeah, so anyway to get him to leave I told him I would meet him in the alley at 1 am which he agreed too. I walked back to my room and Louis and I talked for a while.”

 

“Then we talked about how he hated Nick more then me and would do anything to get him angry then we heard Nick coming up the stairs… Then he kissed me” Leeroy’s mouth dropped. “And I kissed back, not willingly… okay maybe a little willingly.” Harry said waiting for Leeroy’s reaction.

 

“You kissed back?” Then he got a shit-eating grin on his face. “You loved it didn’t you?” he said and huge grin/smirk on his face now.

 

“Honestly… My lips were electrified… but there’s more.” Harry said and Leeroy moved forward, very interested in the story.

 

“Louis stayed at my house again, but he stayed in the guest room. I met up with Eil like I told him I would. When I got home Gemma confronted me and I told her everything.”  _‘that you know too.’_  Harry thought.

 

“How’d she take it?” Leeroy asked.

 

“She was upset about the age difference and that I didn’t tell anyone about the deal, but she dropped it like she promised she would. The next day it was just me and Louis again-”

 

“Its getting good, did you guy fuck?” Leeroy asked excitedly.

 

“NO. I got a shower while Louis worked on the song. I helped him with the piano and said I was attractive. Edward came up and I swear if you interrupt me I will smack the gay out of you.” Harry snapped and Leeroy closed his mouth.

 

“Then he tried to kiss me again, but Gemma yelled up the stairs and he jumped back. I was about to get up, but he pulled me back down and kissed me. I was disgusted with the thought of kissing him, but it felt so good the first time I kissed him willingly. Gemma came up the stairs and he jumped out the window before she came into the room after pecking my lips again.”

 

“So you two like each other?” Leeroy stated.

 

“That’s the thing, I have no fucking clue because he punched me in the face for Josh hugging me. Then they broke up.” Harry said.

 

“Oh yeah you look like Harry and not Marcel so he would recognize you. Who broke up with who?” Leeroy asked.

 

“Josh gave Louis a choice and Louis broke up with him-”

 

“He likes you.”

 

“But I don’t like him, I like kissing him, my heart belongs to Nick.” Harry insisted.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, but when you admit it to yourself, let me know because you own me ten pounds.”

 

“Says who?” Harry chuckled.

 

“Says me, now let’s go lunch is almost over.” Leeroy said, picking Harry up and throwing him over his shoulder. They walked down the empty hallway like that, unaware of the two pairs of jealous eyes watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh 37 kudos? That means so much, you don't even realize how much, I love you all for reading my book(s). Thank you guys so much! Thank you for commenting also I love getting feed back from you guys. Sorry this is late, I've been under so much stress lately, but it's easing up a bit and it's easier to think of things to write. I'll try to update this weekend, but no promises. Kudo and comment for faster updates, bye love you guys <3.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this is important. Okay so I've noticed on some other authors and my books have been reported because of some smut(Not always in detail) and I wanted to put this in the first chapter, but I for got so I'll probably go back and add this in. There will be smut in this story. I know that some people like younger kids or older who just don't like read stories on here and don't like to read that type of thing and I understand because when I first started reading neither did I. Because of this I am going to put in the beginning "SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION." and then I will put ***Mature Content*** and ***End of Mature Content*** around the smut so you can skip over it. I will NOT put anything important in the smut so people don't miss anything. In the tags it says BxB and Smut therefore you are reading at your own risk.
> 
> There is, I don't really know if you can call it smut because I don't really consider it smut, but none the less. I will put this **** because it really isn't mature content but I want people to be warned. Now that I've wasted like 5 minutes typing this and probably 2 or 3 or 10 depending on how fast or slow you read (I'm not that fast myself so chef don't judge) go ahead and read the chapter. :)

**A/N:** ****  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Leeroy met up with Niall and Josh to go to their next class which they all have together.

 

“Hey guys.” Harry said, to Josh and Niall. Leeroy was still carrying him, but instead of Harry being on his shoulder, he was now on his back.

 

“Hey Harry.” Josh said.

 

“Hello Harry.” Niall said with a shy smile.

 

“Hello, what’s your name cutie?” Leeroy asked Niall who laughed.

 

“Niall, yours?” Niall answered with a smile.

 

“Leeroy.” he said then turned to Josh.

 

“Oh, look who it is, dick face who left me and Harry for Tomlinson.” Leeroy spat at Josh who looked down.

 

“Down boy, were all friends here.” Harry said.

 

“Oh in that case, it’s nice to see ya stranger.” Leeroy said giving him a hug which he returned.

 

“Bi-polar much?” Niall teased earning a smack from Leeroy.

 

“So how about we go to class yeah.” Harry said and they all agreed. Harry and Niall walked next to each other in silence as Josh and Leeroy talked on the other side of Harry. Harry noticed that Niall was walking pretty close to him, but he couldn't care less. He liked the Irish lad and didn’t mind being close to him.

 

They all walked in together and saw a sight that neither Josh nor Harry wanted to see. Louis was sitting in his seat with the schools biggest slut in his lap making out with her. Harry stared at them in disgust and he felt… hurt? Only because Louis and Josh broke up that day and Louis’ already sucking faces with another person. Yeah, thats why. Harry looked over to Josh to see his face fall and then he was looking down. Harry turned Josh to face him and grabbed his face with his hands softly.

 

“Listen to me okay. Do NOT be upset about this alright. If he wants to leave you for her then its definitely his loss because you are so much better than that slut, alright?” Harry said and pecked his forehead. He can’t help kissing people on their forehead or cheeks or giving hugs, he’s just an affectionate person.

 

“Look fag changed his look and is trying to get with my ex.” Louis yelled across the room, his face was in a smirk, but Harry saw anger in his eyes which made Harry smirk.

 

“Last time I checked you were the fag kissing a straight slut and besides if I wasn’t such good friends with him we would already be together, well if I was gay.” Harry said in his fake Marcel voice to piss Louis off. Harry turned to Josh.

 

“He isn’t wrong.” Josh said shrugging.

 

“See?” Harry said still using his fake voice.

 

“Stop using that damn voice!” Louis yelled.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson! How about you stop using your damn voice, get the slut off your lap and pay attention!” The teacher yell at Louis. Louis huffed and pushed Eleanor off his lap. Then the teacher turned to Harry and Josh. “Marcel, Josh will you guys sit down please?” she asked sweetly.

 

“Of course ma’am.” he said and winked discreetly at Louis pissing him off.

 

“Geez, that was awesome Harry, when did you turn into such a cheeky boy again?” Leeroy asked.

 

“I’ve always been just not as much, but I feel like this cheeky boy is going to be around for a while.” Harry said and they all laughed.

 

***

 

The four boys walked out of History and to their last class, Music. They put all their books away considering all of their lockers were close together and walked down the hallway, everyone has their eyes on them, but they didn’t notice.

 

They walked into Music with the same sight that the walked into History to see except with a different girl.

 

“Josh, you okay?” Harry asked giving him a side hug.

 

“Yeah, I just want to get back at him.” Josh said.

 

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Harry said and kissed his temple.

 

“Niall come here.” Harry said taking Niall’s hand and pulling him into the seat next to him.

 

“Lee, sit in the seat beside me and Josh in front of me.” Harry said.

 

“So demanding.” Leeroy chuckled. They continued talking until Liam came up to them.

 

“Lee can I talk to you for a second?” Liam asked.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be seen talking to your faggot brother.” Leeroy said rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up and come here its important.” Liam said and Leeroy sighed, shaking his head before he went with his stupid over to his stupid table where Louis, Zayn, and Jason were sitting at.

 

“Those two are related?” Niall asked and Harry nodded.

 

“But Leeroy is so nice and Liam seems like a complete dick.” Niall said.

 

“He is if you’re not his friend, but if you are his friend he’s a total sweetheart.” Josh said. They all looked over to see all of them looking at Harry, making him turn away uncomfortable at their staring.

 

“Why do they need to talk to Leeroy?” Harry asked.

 

“They’re going to try and befriend him to get something over you. They have an actual reason to now, they don’t like the fact that you’re taking their attention away from them without even trying.” Harry rolled his eyes and started writing down lyrics for his solo song.

 

“Are they that shallow?” Harry asked.

 

“Sadly yes.” Josh said and Leeroy came back over, a grin on his face.

 

“I know how to get back at Louis.” Leeroy said.

 

“What is it-”

 

“Sorry I’m late class there was a fight in the hallway.” Simon said.

 

“Tell us later.” Harry said and Leeroy nodded.

 

“Okay now we’re sitting in new seats, you can choose where, but you need to sit with your partner. Go.” Mr. Cowell said. Harry groaned.

 

"I have to sit with Louis." Harry pouted.

 

"I don't have a partner." Niall said to Harry. Harry got up and pulled Niall with him by his hand.

 

“Mr. Cowell? Niall doesn’t have a partner since he’s new.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, well it looks like Leeroy doesn’t either since he wasn’t here when we gave them out so they can be partners.” Mr. Cowell said and shooed them off.

 

“Lee, your Niall’s partner and you guys are sitting beside me, I won’t be able to deal with Louis without you guys.” Harry said and grabbed Niall’s hand pulling him into the seat beside him that was beside Louis. Louis looked at Harry before leaning over to his ear.

 

“You look hot today.” Louis whispered, but Harry ignored him. “Are you really going to give me the silent treatment?” Louis asked and Harry ignored him. “So am I coming over tonight and we can continue what we were doing before your sister came up stairs?” Louis asked, trying to seduce Harry and sadly it was working.

 

“You’re such a fucking slut.” Harry whispered/spat, not even looking at Louis.

 

“I’ll be your slut if you want.” Louis said. Harry didn't even need to look over to see the smirk on his face.

 

“You’re pathetic. You just broke up with your boyfriend and you already snogged two girls and are trying to get me to kiss you.” Harry whispered rolling his eyes.

 

“No, I’m trying to get past kissing and do something more with you.” Louis said running a hand up Harry’s thigh.

 

"Knock it off." Harry said slapping his hand, but Louis didn’t move his hand from Harry’s leg, he just kept moving his hand up Harry's thigh. Harry was trying to write down lyrics and ignore him, but when Louis' hand touched his crotch he couldn't ignore it anymore.

 

“Mr. Cowell can I use the bathroom?” Harry asked. He can’t be near Louis when he’s acting like a slut.

 

“Of course Marcel.” he said and Harry got up, and gladly he was in the back where the door was.

 

He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

 

“You left pretty fast babe.” someone said, locking the bathroom door.

 

“Because I didn’t want to deal with a slut.” Harry spat.

 

“Oh, so I was acting like a slut?” Louis said coming behind Harry and putting his hands on his waist.

 

“Yes you were and you still are. Now get out I need to do something.” Harry said, he didn’t really he just needed Louis to leave him alone.

 

“You know I can take care of that for you.” Louis said. Harry looked at him confused until he notice his bulge in his pant that he saw when he looked in the mirror.

 

“No thanks.” Harry said and pushed past Louis.

 

“So you’re going to walk around school with a visible boner?” Louis asked.

 

“If it means getting away from you yes.” Harry said going to the door, but Louis turned him around.

 

“You know I love it when you try to resist me.” Louis said pushing Harry to the wall.

 

“I’m not trying very hard because I don’t want you Louis.” Harry said trying to get out of Louis’ grip, but failing.

****

“Of course you do, everyone does.” Louis said and palmed Harry through his jeans making him moan quietly then unbuckled his jeans, slipping his hands inside his boxers. “See? Now let me be a slut for you.” Louis said and kissed him, moving his hand. And as much as Harry wanted to leave, Louis’ hand just felt to good around him and the boys’ skillful lips sending sparks through his body made it so he couldn’t stop the smaller lad. He doesn’t like Louis of course, he doesn’t like sluts and cheaters.

 

 

***

 

 

The two boys walked back into Music, one with a smirk and the other with his head down in shame. They sat down and Harry ignored Louis’ little actions to try and get his attention. The bell rung and Harry practically shot out of his chair wanting to get as far away from Louis as possible. He was so embarrassed, how could he let Louis get him off? How could he do that to Josh? The broke up that day for fuck sake. He got his things out of his locker and closed it. He sighed and put his head on it.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Louis asked coming up behind him.

 

“You’re what’s wrong. I told you not to do something and you do it anyway. You broke up with Josh today and then we did that. I betrayed him.” Harry huffed.

 

“Details, details, what matters is that you enjoyed it and so did I.” Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

“I don’t like you Louis.” Harry said, he felt Louis arms tense.

 

“What?” Louis asked spinning Harry around in his arms.

 

“Your a slut and a cheater, and you remind me of two people I want to forget - no - I need to forget.” Harry said.

 

“Who?” Louis asked.

 

“Its a secret which leads to 2 different secrets.” Harry said.

 

“How many secrets do you have?” Louis asked.

 

“Too many a guy my age should have.” Harry said walking towards the door. He turned back around realizing Louis wasn't following him. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you coming with me?" Harry asked. Louis looked at him and nodded.

 

"Are we going through the alley's again?" Louis asked.

 

"Depends did you bring your car?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head.

 

"Rode with Liam and Leeroy." Louis said.

 

"Then I guess we're going through the alley's then." Harry said. Harry looked and saw the fear in Louis eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him close, and grabbing his hand. “Just squeeze my hand if you get scared.” Harry said.

 

“I’m not scared.” Louis huffed. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“And I’m the king of the world.” Harry said sarcastically. He sighed. “Listen it’s okay to be scared even if I’m not. These alley’s are scary just stay in my arms and no one will bother you… They know better.” Harry said.

 

“Why aren’t you scared?” Louis asked cuddling into Harry.

 

“Because they know not to mess with me or someone will kill them, literally. Besides...” Harry trailed off. “I’ve spent a lot of my time here since I was 14.” Harry said and they started their adventure through the allies.

 

***

 

They were about half way to Harry’s house when a man with a gun came out and held it to Harry’s head.

 

“Give me your money.” the man said and Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t have any.” Harry said.

 

“Yes you do.” the man said.

 

“Yeah you’re right, but I’m not getting it out.” Harry said.

 

“Fine I’ll get it out, where is it?” the man asked.

 

“I’m not going to tell you.” Harry said, no emotion to his voice.

 

“Then I guess I’m going to have to find it huh?” the man asked with a smirk, and put his hands all over Harry’s body starting at his bum.

 

“Get your hands off of him!” Louis yelled wanting to push the man off of Marcel, but the dude had a gun. The man looked over and smirked.

 

“Oh, looky here curly’s got a boyfriend.” he said and started walking towards Louis, but Harry held his hand in front of him to stop him.

 

“You’re new to these allies aren’t you.” Harry stated rather than asking.

 

“Yeah so?” the man asked looking at Harry.

 

“Do you know who Eli is?” Harry asked him, whispering so Louis couldn’t hear.

 

“Who doesn’t?” the man asks.

 

“So you know about his… what does he call me now?” Harry asked.

 

“You’re his pet?” the man asks, shock written all over his face.

 

“Is that really what he calls me? God he’s an idiot. Anyway yes that’s me and I would hate to see you die.” Harry said and the man stayed silent.

 

“So are you going to move out of our way and let us through?” Harry asked and the man nodded. Harry walked back over to Louis and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” Harry said to Louis and they started walking. He walked by the man and remembered something.

 

“Oh, and if Eli finds out about him, I will personally hunt you down and kill you, do I make myself clear?” Harry asked. The man didn’t answer, he just stood frozen in fear. “I said. Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?” Harry growled at the man, his voice becoming incredibly lower than possible.

 

“Y-Yes, Sir.” The man said.

 

“Good, now get out of my sight.” Harry said and the man sprinted away.

 

“M-Marcel?” Louis asked, slightly terrified of the boy. Harry looked over and saw he was squeezing Louis’ hand incredibly tight.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Harry said, releasing his hand.

 

“You weren’t being serious right? You wouldn’t really kill him, right?” Louis asked, fear could be heard in his voice.

 

“Of course not, I could never hurt someone, let alone kill someone. That’s how you survive in these allies, you need to learn how to lie, keep secrets, and be terrifying or… something bad happens.” Harry said and started walking again. Louis ran up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s right arm. “Scared?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis and they continued walking.

 

***

 

When they got to Harry’s house Louis was back to his normal self. The slutty, cocky prick that makes Harry want to take a bowling ball and throw it at Louis’ head. Louis was walking around without a shirt, because he “spilled” water on his shirt, and was hanging all over Harry.

 

“Marcel.” Louis said trying to get his attention. Harry was writing in his notebook some lyrics they could use, but he couldn’t concentrate with Louis buzzing around in his ear.

 

“Yes Louis?” Harry asked.

 

“This is boring.” Louis said, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry tensed, but relaxed.

 

“School work is boring.” Harry said. Louis turned him around so Harry was facing him.

 

“Then let’s make this more interesting.” Louis whispered seductively.

 

“By you actually doing work? That would be the most interesting thing ever.” Harry shot at Louis.

 

“Or I could work on something non school related.” Louis said moving his hands down Harry’s chest and starting towards his crotch until Harry grabbed his hands,, standing up then pushed him away.

 

“No. I already told you Louis, I don’t like you.” Harry said.

 

“You liked me earlier when you were moaning my name-”

 

“I told you to stop.” Harry said interrupting him.

 

“But you didn’t push me off.” Louis countered.

 

“It’s not happening again Louis.” Harry said.

 

“Why?” Louis asked.

 

“I told you I don’t like you.” Harry said, shutting his notebook in frustration. Not at Louis, although that added to it, because he was having a hard time writing lyrics, but for some reason he just can’t. It’s like his brain is fogged up, his mind is clouded.

 

“Why not? Everyone does.” Louis said.

 

“Let’s take a trip down memory lane shall we. You did something I’m not even sure you can remember, you’ve bullied me for years, you took my best friend away from me, you probably ruined my chances with Nick, and you broke up with my best friend after what three years for what? So you could shag people who had hearts and didn’t fuck people in a relationship?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” Louis said.

 

“Then why?” Harry asked.

 

“Because someone else caught my eye.” Louis said.

 

“Who?” Harry asked so he could personally find them and kill them.

 

“Are you that stupid?” Louis asked. “Who did I give a hand job to earlier?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Harry said. “Stan, Zayn, Liam?” Harry asked.

 

“Who else?” Louis asked.

 

“Well you gave me one, but that was against my will so I have no idea.” Harry said and Louis face palmed.

 

“You can’t be that oblivious.” Louis said walking towards him again.

 

“Obviously I am that oblivious because I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Harry said.

 

“I’ll give you a hint, he’s tall has curly hair, green eyes, and acts like a nerd when he’s not.” Harry still didn’t know who he was talking about, it wasn’t him because Louis hated him. Did he know Edward?

 

“I still-”

 

“It’s you idiot.” Louis said and pulled Harry into a kiss, gaining the electrifying feeling both boys craved, but only one admitted that they wanted. Harry kissed back not caring because he loved the feeling of Louis’ lips, if only it wasn’t Louis’ lips. Louis’ lip. Harry pushed Louis off of him once he realised it was Louis, his bully he was kissing.

 

“Never do that again.” Harry said and walked away from Louis.

 

“I’ll do it if I want to.” Louis sassed.

 

“Why? When?” Harry asked.

 

“When I kissed you the first time, I felt something I want to always feel.” Louis said.

 

“I don’t like you Louis.” Harry said.

 

“See you keep saying that, but you kissed me back.” Louis stated

 

“And then I pushed you away.” Harry shot back.

 

“So? You still kissed back.” Louis said.

 

“You’re my bully Louis.” Harry said.

 

“I don’t care.” Louis said.

 

“I’m straight!” Harry said and Louis scoffed.

 

“Hate to burst your bubble babe, but you’re anything, but straight.” Louis said chuckling.

 

“I’m straight.” Harry said, trying to convince Louis, but also himself.

 

“You’re as straight as your curls.” Louis said.

 

“If I was gay which I’m not, then you would be the last person I would ever like.” Harry said, but Louis wasn’t convinced.

 

“You let me kiss you three times and give you a hand job and have only pushed me away once.” Louis told him.

 

“I’m not gay and I don’t like you.” Harry said.

 

“Then I guess I just have to change your mind then huh?” Louis whispered in his ear.

 

“It’s not going to happen Tomlinson.” Harry said. Louis chuckled a squeezed Harry’s bum.

 

“We’ll see about that Styles.” Louis said and picked up his things and left still shirtless, taking the long way home to avoid the alley’s.

 

***

 

“Mum, I’m home.” Louis yelled as he walked through the front door.

 

“Louis!” two voices yelled and he was tackled by the twins.

 

“Hello girls.” he said with a sweet voice.

 

“Hi LouLou.” they said hanging on his legs.

 

“Hey Lou.” Lottie walked through the kitchen door and gave Louis an envelope.

 

“Hey Lot. What’s this?” Louis asked. She shrugged.

 

“Looks like mail to me.” She said smiling.

 

“Shut up. Where’s mum and Fiz?” Louis asked.

 

“They went the store. Should be back soon.” she said and went up to her room.

 

“Okay girls go up to your room okay?” he said and they nodded ran up the stairs. He chuckled and went into his room, throwing his bag on the ground. He sat on his bed and opened the envelope.

 

_Louis,_

 

_Stay away from Harry if you know what’s good for you._

_Love,_

_Eli._

  
  


“Who’s Harry and who’s Eli? Do they go to my school?” Louis asked. He tried finding his yearbook, but only found his 9th grade yearbook, it was worth a shot.

  
  


***

  
  


“Honey I’m home.” Anne yelled.

 

“Hey.” Harry said.

 

“How was your day?” she asked.

 

“Fine, but I think I’m going to head to bed, night.” he said and walked up into his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
  


***

  
Louis has gone through every name from A to Sr’s and he’s getting tired. His eyes started dropping and he put the letter in the page he was on. Styles, was the first name on the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is moving faster than I intended it too:/ If you guys didn't read the first note it basically just said that there will be smut in this story and I will put warnings in if you don't like that sort of thing because I didn't either so I understand, but please don't report it just because there is smut in it and you don't like that, I have it in the tags BxB and literally Smut is a tag so your reading at your own risk. Seriously though I love this story to death and other than Lost and Insecure, which you guys should check out and kudo, subscribe, bookmark all that jazz, I feel like they are the best ones I have written and have being updating the most. 
> 
> Anyway You guys are amazing 43 kudos last time I checked. That means so much and I love all my readers for reading and commenting. These updates will become longer from now on maybe 4000 to 5000 for the least amount of words. Love you guys, comment what you guys do for fun because I would love to get to know my readers more, kudo, do what ever you guys do. Love you guys bye<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning cutting mentioned in this chapter read with caution.

  
Harry woke up the next morning with a groan. His mum had turned off the heating in his room as punishment for failing a test by 1 point, harsh right? He tried to cuddle back into the cave of comforters and blankets, he created during the night because it was so cold, when his alarm went off. He made a noise that sounded something like a groan and a whine together and hit the alarm clock, most likely breaking it.

 

He sighed and prepared himself for the coldness that was about to hit his only boxer clothed body, which is when you know he’s cold because he hates wearing any piece of clothing to bed. He got out of bed, walked to the bathroom, and hissed as his feet came in contact with the cold floor of his bathroom. He jumped in the shower, finished his shower in only 10 minutes, brushed his teeth, pulled his hair back with a ripped up t-shirt folded to look like a bandanna, got dressed in a The Fray t-shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, put on his cross necklace, a jacket, his boots and was ready in a total of 20 minutes. He works fast on Tuesday’s for some odd reason.

 

He saw he had about an half an hour to kill until he had to leave so he got out some coco puffs, to lazy to make anything, and watched a new episode of Family Guy. Once he was done with the episode he put his bowl and spoon in the sink, grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door.

 

He had enough time today so he walked around the alley ways, not wanting to be stopped for some unnecessary reason. He was walking along when he heard a scream followed by some terrible names.

 

Fag

 

Disgusting

 

Prick

 

Unloved

 

Worthless

 

Cockslut

 

Those were only some of the names. He ran around the corner and saw 4 boys about 15 or 16, only a year younger then him, surrounding a boy about 14 or 15.

 

“Why don’t you just kill yourself you would be doing us all a favor.” the biggest one said, and that one made Harry go into action.

 

“Why don’t you kill yourself?” Harry asked walking up to them a firm look on his face. The boys turned around and the biggest one had an angry look on his face.

 

“What?” he asked, well more so growled then anything else.

 

“I said why don’t you kill yourself?” Harry asked again, walking past them and to the boy on the ground.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked and the boy nodded.

 

“I’m fine, it happens all the time.” the boys said.

 

“I know you’re not fine.” Harry said.

 

“How?” the boy asked.

 

“Because I’m Harry and it happened to me too, but I’m not going to let yours go any further.” Harry stated, taking a look at the boy for the first time. He reminded Harry of himself when he dressed up as Marcel. Slicked back hair, uniform completely buttoned up, pressed and polished, black frames surrounding his green eyes that are now a dull green instead of a light green how they should be. Bruises on his neck and arms.

 

“I’m talking to you fag!” the biggest one said kicking Harry in the back, but Harry didn’t fly forward like the boy wanted him to, no instead he got up and towered over the boy.

 

“I’m going to guess a few things and you are going to answer me. You’re popular, correct.” the boy nodded.

 

“So are your friends?” the boy nodded again.

 

“You think you’re better than everyone else because you’re popular.” the boy nodded. “That wasn’t a question that was a statement, a fact.” Harry said.

 

“You think its okay to pick on him. Why?” Harry asked.

 

“Because he sucks cock.” the boy said and Harry saw the problem.

 

“So do you.” Harry said then looked at all his friends. “So do they, you all are quite obvious.” Harry said.

 

“I do not!” the boy protested, but his voice faltered a bit, but only Harry noticed.

 

“Will you three give us a minute?” Harry asked, but they didn’t move. He rolled his eyes.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” he screamed and they ran off. “Now, then, tell me the truth.” Harry said.

 

“N-No it’s disgusting… right?” the boy asked weakly.

 

“Now who told you that?” Harry asked.

 

“My brother.” he said.

 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

 

“Ashton.” he said then Harry turned to the boy.

 

“And your name?”

 

“L-Luke.” Luke stuttered. Harry looked back at Ashton, who was looking at Luke with fondness in his eyes, Luke looking at Ashton the same way.

 

“You both like each other, it isn’t hard to tell.” Harry said and their heads snapped over to him.

 

“W-what?” they both stuttered.

 

“Look I know you both will deny it, but today after school, Luke I am going to pick you up at the main entrance of the high school and we are going to give you a makeover and Ashton if you think one time he looks gorgeous you two are going to be together and I know you will think it.” Harry said.

 

“B-But he’s my bully!” Luke said.

 

“And he is the person I bully!” Ashton said.

 

“So? The person who used to bully me has kissed me, some other things I’m not going to repeat, and vowed he would make me his and I’m straight. Well I like this one guy, so maybe I’m bi, I’m still trying to figure that out. That’s not the point, the point is it doesn’t matter if you can forgive and forget everything and move on. Now you two are going to walk to school hang out the whole day and if Luke tells me Ashton that you hurt him physically or emotionally, I will personally find you and break you in half got it?” Harry asked and they both nodded. “Okay now off you two go, you’ve already made me late enough.” Harry said and walked towards the allies.

 

“Harry! Don’t go through there! It’s dangerous!” Luke yelled and Harry turned around walking backwards.

 

“Don’t worry I’m fine! No one will bother me, but you two should run before you’re late!” Harry said and turned walking into the alley.

 

***

 

Harry walked into school right as the warning bell sounded, signaling he had 5 minutes to get to class. He ran to his locker and was met by a surprise although it shouldn’t have been.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re going to be late.” Harry told Leeroy.

 

“I want to know what happened with you and Louis.” Leeroy said. Harry groaned because he didn’t remember the feather haired lad until Leeroy brought him up.

 

“He’s going to ruin mine and Josh’s friendship.” Harry said, grabbing his books.

 

“Why?” Leeroy asked and Harry told him. From the bathroom incident  to Louis confessing his feeling for Harry. The only thing he left out was the alley part, he didn’t need to know about that.

 

“Then he said he would have to change my mind. I told it wouldn’t happen and he told me we’ll see.” Harry said, the were now in their first class and waiting for the teacher to walk in, who was always late.

 

“Well, um, wow.” Leeroy said, not knowing what else  _to_  say.

 

“Yes I know.” Harry said with a groan.

 

“Well this helps us a lot actually.” Leeroy said.

 

“Why?” Harry asked.  
  
“Niall, Josh come here.” Leeroy said to the boys that were talking to themselves.

 

“Yes?” Josh asked.

 

“I know how to get back at Tomlinson.” Leeroy said. Josh’s eyes lit up at that comment.

 

“How?” Niall asked.

 

“Harry is going to pretend date him then break his heart.” Leeroy said, a triumphant smile on his face.

 

“I’m going to what?” Harry asked.  
  


“He’s going to what?” Josh and Niall asked in unison.

 

“Listen, it’s obvious he likes you. He admitted it-”

 

“He admitted he likes you! Why didn’t you tell me!?” Josh asked angrily.

 

“Because it just happened yesterday.” Harry stated. “Besides it only because he wants to shag me now that I’m okay looking and I’m probably the only person he hasn’t shagged yet well other than these two.” Harry said.

 

“Okay so how is this going to work?” Josh asked.

 

“Wait do I not get a say in this?” Harry asked.

 

“You don’t want to help me get back at him?” Josh asked.

 

“Of course I do, but there are things we need to consider.” Harry said.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well one how uncomfortable he makes me.” Harry said.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Josh said.

 

“Two I don’t want to be like him. I don’t want to break people’s hearts. Although he does deserve it I don’t want to be the one to do it.” Harry said.

 

“Harry, this won’t only be payback for me, but for everyone he’s hurt.” Leeroy said. Harry turned to him and glared at him.

 

“Then how about the fact that he looks and reminds me about Eli? That a good enough reason?” Harry asked. Leeroy and Josh’s faces paled as Niall just looked confused, but kept his mouth shut. No one said anything for the rest of class and Harry ignored them for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

“You ready to work on the song?” Louis asked as Harry was walking to the main entrance of the school.

 

“I can’t I’m helping a kid get the guy he likes.” Harry said.

 

“How are you going to do that?” Louis asked while Harry and he continued to walk to the main entrance of the school.

 

“Well, Ashton is Luke’s bully and I can tell they both like each other, but Luke is a nerd. So I said I would give him a makeover and if Ashton even thinks any thoughts about Luke, like… those kind of thoughts or he thinks he looks good then they are going to give it a try.” Harry said as they sat on the steps.

 

“So Ashton bullies him and you still think they could work?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Then why do you think we can’t work?” Louis asked Harry.

 

“Because… erm… Because I’m-”

 

“Hey.” someone said sitting down beside Harry.

 

“Hey Luke.” Harry said and stood up. “This is Louis, he’s um…” Harry started and there was a look of recognition on his face.

 

“Oh! Okay, well um. What’s he doing here?” Luke asked.

 

“Well actually I’m going to help with your makeover.” Louis said and both boys looked at him strangely. “Come on you’re a nerd and you still are a nerd you just dress like a normal person. No offense.” Louis said. “Come on we’re going to do clothes first. Have any normal clothes?” Louis asked.

 

“Some, not many.” Luke said. “He’s not going to hurt me right?” Luke whispered in Harry’s ear as Louis started rambling about where and what they were going to do.

 

“No, he won’t. He isn’t that bad of a guy, just a huge slut. Honestly I’m the only one he’s bullied this year.” Harry said and Luke nodded.

 

“Are you two even listening to me?” Louis huffed.

 

“No not really. Listen we don’t need to change him that much. Just clothes, contacts, and no gel in his hair. Really its not that much.” Harry said.

 

“Fine, lets go.” Louis grumbled going to his car as the other two followed.

  
“So shopping first?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged.

 

“Yeah, might as well get it out if the way.” Harry said and Louis nodded.

 

“So why are you helping me? I mean didn’t you bully H until he changed?” Luke asked. Shit, Harry told Luke his real name. Louis rose an eyebrow at Luke.

 

“Why did you call him H?” Louis asked.

 

“Because his name is-”

 

“He thought it would be cute.” Harry interrupted him.

 

“No because-”

 

“Luke, not now.” Harry snapped.

 

“Okay okay sorry.” Luke said putting his head down in shame.

 

“No, what were you going to say Luke?” Louis asked, very interested.

 

“Nothing, I just thought it was cute, inside joke type thing too.” Luke said and looked out the window. It was silent in the car until Harry broke it.

 

“Did Ashton hurt you?” Harry asked. Luke shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Nope, actually he stopped people from hurting me and people just went on with their day, like it wasn’t unusual for him not to beat the shit out of me.” Luke said with a smile, his dimples showing. Harry smiled, his dimples also showing only slightly though, and looked out the window.

 

“I’m glad. What about his friends?” Harry asked.

 

“They didn’t mess with me. I think you scared the living shit out of them.” Luke chuckled as did Harry.

 

“Serves them rights the twats.” Harry said.

 

“Wait, you scared them off?” Louis asked. Harry opened his mouth, but Luke interrupted him.

 

“Yeah, then he went into the allies! He wasn’t even scared!” Luke exclaimed. A look of recognition swept over Louis’ face and he looked back at the road, becoming quiet.

  
“Oh?” Louis asked. Harry looked over at Louis hearing the change in his voice.

 

“Yeah. Gosh I sound like a 6 year-old talking about my favorite super hero, but I guess you kind of are, you saved my life.” Luke said, looking at Harry with awe.

 

“What do you mean I saved your life? I didn’t do much.” Harry said his eyes full of concern and that caught Louis’ attention. Didn’t Harry just meet the kid that day? Why would he be able to read so much into the meaning of what Luke said? He didn’t even catch it and he guessed Luke didn’t either because he looked like he was a fish out of water, gasping for water.

 

“Um, I just meant I was pretty sure they were going to kill me one of these days or…” Luke trailed off.

 

“You would have killed yourself.” Harry stated instead of asking.

 

“Yeah… But you knew that before you asked didn’t you?” Luke asked and Harry nodded. “How?” Luke asked.

 

“You showed all the signs I did.” Harry said as they pulled into the shopping center(mall) parking lot. Louis’ eyes snapped over to Harry from Luke.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Louis asked.

 

“Come on, most people who get bullied if not all think about killing themselves once or twice or more… Did you honestly think making someones life hell wasn’t going to make them think about ending it?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head.

 

“I honestly didn’t think about the consequences.” Louis said.

 

“Apparently Ashton doesn’t think about them either.You two are just those types of guys. ” Harry said then got out, the other two following the suit.

 

“Luke, let me make you a promise, but you have to make me one in return.” Harry said, taking Luke’s arm in his hand lifting up his sleeve, revealing scars from his wrist to his mid forearm. “I promise to help you with anything. This silly makeover to win Ashton over, help you with school work although I doubt you need it, and I’ll be your friend, if you promise to stop cutting.” Harry said. Luke opened his mouth, but Harry shushed him.

 

“I know it may be hard, because I used to think about it all the time until I finally did it once. I haven’t done it since that day, but believe me I miss the sting of the blade and the cuts it left.” Harry said lifting his sleeve up to reveal 6 long, deep scars that didn’t look like they have completely healed. Harry ignored the gasp that left Louis’ lips and kept looking at Luke. “However I knew it would hurt my mum and sister and brother and stepdad. That was enough for me to put the blade down and forget about it long enough to not do it again.” Harry said and pulled down his sleeve. Luke followed and nodded.

 

“I promise, I’ll try to quit.” Luke said and Harry smiled, bringing him into a hug.

 

“Good, now let’s get you some clothes, my treat.” Harry said and started walking along. The two boys followed silently as they entered the first store. They shopped around, after a few minutes Louis took over and got clothes that fitted Luke’s body nicely.

 

“Hey guys?” Luke asked, looking in a piercing parlor. “Can I get my lip pierced?” Luke asked. The two older boys were shocked, but nodded. The boys walked in and were met by a brunet girl with a few tattoos all up both arms, but they weren’t full sleeves.

 

“Hello boys, I’m Cher. How can I help you?” she asked, her voice bursting with happiness and friendliness.

 

“Our friend here wants a lip ring.” Harry said, smiling at her. She had something about her that just makes you want to smile.

 

“Okay darling, come to the back and I’ll get you set up with Calum.” she told Luke then turned to Harry. “I’ll be right back out.” she said and they disappeared behind a curtain. A few minutes later she came back out with a grin on her face.

 

“That boy is absolutely adorable. Hey where did your friend go?” she asked and Harry shrugged, he didn’t even know Louis wasn’t there.

 

“Not really sure, he was here a second ago…” he said looking around some more then turned back to her. “ ‘m Harry by the way, but when my friends around call me Marcel.” Harry said, he still needs to tell Luke.  She gave him a questioning look. “Long story.” she nodded.

 

“So why is he getting a piercing? He seems more like the nerdy type, not that there anything wrong with it, I personally think they’re adorable, but do you know why?” she asked and he shrugged.

 

“We are giving him a makeover to win over a guy he likes, his bully in fact.” Harry said.

 

“How do you know it will work?” she asked.

 

“I could tell they like each other.” he said. She gave him a ‘what else’ face. “And it worked with me.” Harry said and she squealed.

 

“Its that boy you were with innit? Oh my goodness you two are so cut-”

 

“I’m straight, dear.” Harry said. Her face fell into a pout then a confused one.

 

“Then why did you cha-”

 

“I was running late for school and didn’t have time to get ready. And the night before he saw me like this instead of a nerd.” Harry said.

 

“You know he really likes you.” she said and he shrugged.

 

“He’ll get over it, he’s the slut if the school, he’ll forget about me in a few weeks tops.” Harry said.

 

“Yeah that or in a few weeks he’ll top.” she muttered, but he still heard.

 

“Not likely, as I already said, I’m straight, dear.” she snickered.

 

“Keep telling yourself Curly, keep telling me that. And when you except your feelings for him give me a call.” she said taking his phone out of his hand and putting her phone number in.

 

“Then I guess I won’t be calling you anytime soon.” he said.

 

“I give it a month tops until you guys get together.” she said.

 

“I highly doubt it.” Harry said

 

“You highly doubt what?” Louis asked coming out of nowhere.

 

“That you’ll top him in a month.” Cher said.

 

“First, that wasn’t what I said-”

 

“So I will top you in a month?” Louis asked, his eyebrows raised with a smirk on his face.

 

“No! She said she gives us a month tops to get together. And why are you so sure he would top? I’m bigger than him-”

 

“But I’m older, more experienced.”

 

“I’m more intimidating.”

 

“I’m stronger.

 

“I’m-”

 

“Listen Louis would top the first time okay? After that you guys would just do whatever you want!” Cher yelled interrupting the boys.

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter because it won’t happen.” Harry said ignoring the deflating look on Louis’ face, the disappointment in his eyes.

 

“He’s done! You can come back.” someone yelled from behind the curtain. Harry walked back, but Cher grabbed Louis’ arm before he could go too.

 

“Don’t give up on him. He’ll crack eventually, I can tell he feels something for you whether he wanted to except it or not. Do something that proves that you actually care about him.” she said and walked behind the curtain. He thought about it and decided he would try, he would just need to think of something, but for now it was time to see Luke. He walked behind the curtain and he smiled. Luke looked nice. Luke and the lad, Calum he believes, were talking and Luke was blushing at something he was saying, he has to admit they would be adorable together.

 

“So what do you think Lou?” Harry asked him and he nodded.

 

“Looks good, now we need to do your hair and get you contacts.” Louis said.

 

“But I’m talking to Calum.” Luke said, not wanting to stop talking to the new lad.

 

“Just exchange numbers and you guys can talk. We need to go before it gets late.” Louis said looking at his phone.

 

“Louis, it’s fine, he doesn’t need contacts he has some and the shopping center doesn’t close for 3 hours.” Harry said and sighed. “Listen how about Luke stays here and talks to Calum while we go get some food yeah? That good with you guys?” Harry asked Luke and Calum and they nodded excitedly.

 

“Fine let’s go.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his and dragging him out of the store. They walked to the food court and got food, obviously. They sat down in an uncomfortable silence although neither were sure why.

 

“Mar? Why can’t you give me a chance?” Louis asked.

 

“Well I don’t understand why you want a chance in the first place. You hated me Louis, you bullied me and after I change my look you want me? It doesn’t make sense other than you want me for my body and I don’t want to be with someone because they want my body.” Harry said.

 

“No, I wanted you since the first time we kissed, I just really didn’t want to admit it. I felt sparks and I know you did too or you wouldn’t have kissed back. I don’t care about your looks because honestly you looked cute and adorable dressed as a nerd. Listen what can I do to prove to you that I care about you?” Louis asked.

 

“Figure out my secret. Figure out why I never answered you when you asked me something, why I wouldn’t fight back, why I wouldn’t make a sound when you beat me. figure that out and we’ll see. Or you could just do something I would never expect you to do, but I don’t really think there is anything like that. You’re a very predictable person.”  Harry said  

 

“I’m really not.” Louis said. They ate and talked for a while before they started walking back to get Luke. They walked slowly, saying it was to give Luke and Calum more time to talk, but in reality they just like spending time together, not that Harry would admit it.

 

“Tomlinson!” someone yelled from behind him and they turned to his his friend Zayn who was also with Liam and Jason.

 

“What are you doing here with... him?” Jason asked with disgust.

 

“We’re here helping this kid Luke get the guy he likes although I think I see a spark between him and Calum if I do say so myself.” Louis said, turning to Harry towards the end.

 

“No way him and Ashton would be so much better for each other.” Harry said.

 

“Nope.” Louis said.

 

“How would you know, you don’t know Ashton.” Harry argued.

 

“Yeah, but how could you not see the connection between him and Calum?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m not saying there wasn’t one, but the one with Ashton is stronger. Just you wait, they’ll be together soon.” Harry said, a slightly pout at his lips.

 

“Oh, stop pouting, or I’ll just have to get rid of it.” Louis said and Harry’s cheeks turned a slight pink although he wasn’t sure why.

 

“Louis, you aren’t actually friends with this cunt are you?” Jason asked, stepping in Harry’s face.

 

“Yes, I am.” Louis said.

 

“Why? He’s just a worthless little cunt that stole Josh away from us.” Jason said.

 

“Actually I stole him back, he was my friend first.” Harry said, making Jason angrier.

 

“I’m gonna finally kill your ass.” Jason said. He was about to punch Harry, but was stopped when his arm was grabbed. He looked back to see Louis holding his arm back. “Louis, let me go I’m teaching him a lesson.” Jason snapped.

 

“And I’m not going to let you.” Louis said and kneed him in the back. “You are not going to touch him as long as I’m still standing.” Louis said and punched him straight  in the face, no hesitation in hitting one of his closest friends. Louis climbed on top of him punching him with everything he had. “You are going to stay away from him or you will regret it. We are no longer friends, you disgust me and I will not hesitate to hurt you if you threaten him.” Louis said, getting off of him and walking back over to Harry, who looked at him shocked.

 

“Come on.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his lightly so Harry could pull his hand out, but he didn’t.

 

“Why you do that?” Harry asked.

 

“Because he was going to hurt you, I wasn’t going to letting him.” Louis said.

 

“T-Thanks.” Harry said. Harry got a text saying Luke’s parents were there and were picking him up and they could leave without him. “We can leave, Luke’s parents are picking him up.” Harry said.

 

“What did you mean when you said Ashton and I were the same?” Louis asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Earlier, you were talking about how Ashton and I were the same when it came to thinking, well, not thinking about consequences. What did you mean?” Louis asked. Harry cleared his throat and began timidly.

 

“There are 2 types of categories for men how I see it. The ones who look to the future and the ones who think about the present and don’t look at the long term results. The ones who look to the future think about consequences and tend to live more boring lives than the others, but safer and better lives…” Harry paused.

 

“You two are the short terms who don’t realize that their actions can make a big impact on someone’s life. It can either be a better impact or worse impact, which make them want to end it. They can take everything they’ve ever had and let it slip through their fingers. Then the subcategories we have those rare ones who do both, they weight the long-term against the short-term and sees which is better and if neither are good they just leave the situation while they can. Some are naturals at it some others learn, those are the rarest ones.” Harry said, looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

“Which are you?” Louis asked.

 

“I used to look at the short term, then… things happened and I learned to do both, I live on the safe side, but I will gladly take risks.” Harry said.

 

“But what if two choices were bad for you, but ended up being better for someone else?” Louis asked. Harry thought about it for a while.

 

“Then I would go for the one better for the other person.” Harry said.

 

“So if you had to choose between your life and a man who rapes little girls live you would pick you to die?” Louis asked.

 

“Well one it isn’t going to happen, two I probably would choose to take my life only if he would be put in jail, He deserves to be punished for his crimes, death is the easy way out of it other that not getting caught. If he would not be put in jail then I would kill him, then it would be protecting innocent little girls so of course he would die. But then I would probably kill myself or attempt to because although he is a terrible man I would never be able to live with the thought of killing someone.” Harry said.

 

“I think you’re wrong.” Louis said.

 

“What about?” Harry asked.

 

“You are the rarest to find.” Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

  
“You would kill yourself to put a man behind bars instead of just kill him. I don’t think I would do that, fuck I don’t think many people would do that. I think I would just kill him, I may feel slightly bad, but not much. Then you would kill yourself to make sure he suffered. Not many people would even think about that. You are the rarest one to find.” Louis said, looking into Harry’s eyes and with that he connected their lips, enjoying the fact that he wasn’t pushed away, instead brought into a tight embrace.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry kiss, you guys are going to hate the next few chapters sorry. That's it. Short, sweet, simple to remember. Kudo and comment:) Love you guys so much


	9. Chapter 9

Both boys pulled away with different expressions that revolved around shock. Harry was confused. He was confused on why didn’t he push Louis away. He doesn’t think he wanted to kiss Louis. 

Louis was just pure shock and happiness. Marcel didn’t push him away instead brought him into an embrace, that had to have meant something didn’t it? Of course it did, Marcel’s never done that before. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry said, looking into Louis’ eyes sadly.

“Don’t be, just go on a date with me.” Louis said, hope sparking in his ocean blue eyes.

“I can’t.” Harry said. Louis face dropped with hurt then turned into an angry one.

“Yes you can, you don’t kiss someone and give them false hope like that.” Louis yelled.

"Louis." Harry said sadly.

"No, let me talk. I want you Marcel, I really do. I know that you want me to prove myself and I want to, but how can I prove myself if you don't give me the chance to do it?" Louis asked angrily.

"Louis." Harry tried again, but he was interrupted.

"And I know you said that I need to figure out why you ignored me when I bullied you, but how am I supposed to know when you are the one with the reason?"  
"Louis can you just listen to me?" Harry asked. Louis stopped waving his arms and stood still.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping Harry changed his mind.

“Listen if we went on a date, who thinks you wouldn’t hate me afterwards?” Harry asked.

“Because I’ve seen you outside of your nerdy act. I’ve seen behind the glasses and I like it. I've seen the real you, well, as much as you've allowed me to see. I like the fighter in you, that you can stand up for yourself. It all I've ever wanted to see from you, I just wanted you to stand up for yourself." Louis said walking towards him.

"Louis even if we did... Go on one date, my friends would expect me to break your heart and I'm just not capable of doing that to someone on purpose." Harry said stepping back.

"Then don't listen to them!" Louis yelled.

"But then they'll be angry at me. Louis how would it look to you if say Zayn was a nerd and he was bullied, then he changed his look, then he went on a date with said bully?" Harry asked.

“I would think the guy was trying to hurt him.” Louis said. 

“Exactly.” Harry said.

“Or he had a change of heart.” Louis said. “Come on. Please.” Louis said. Harry hesitated. He kind of wants to know what it would be like to go on a date with Louis. Apparently he only took Josh on many dates during the first year of their relationship and it was all really fancy, not that he would want that of course, but he wants to see where he would take him.

“I’ll make you a promise.” Harry said. “I’ll think about it.” Harry said. Louis smiled and nodded.

"That's all I ask." Louis said and gave Harry's lips a peck. Harry stood there as Louis got in the car. "You coming?" Louis asked and Harry blushed slightly, nodding. Harry ran over the the passenger seat. The car was filled with silence until Louis decided to speak up and ask what’s been on him mind for a while.  
“Who’s Eli?” Harry froze in his seat, hoping to the Lord that it was his imagination.

“What?” Harry asked, trying to act as if he didn’t know who Louis was talking about.

“Who’s Eli?” Louis asked again. I heard you talking to the man the other day in the alley. You said something about someone named Eli and he ran away” Louis asked again. 

“I-... I can’t tell you that.” Harry sighed.

“Why not?” Louis asked, his tone not demanding or whiny. The opposite.

“Because it’s a secret.” Harry said.

“...Will you ever tell me?” Louis asked. Harry looked over at Louis who was looking at him, but had to glance back at the road.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you, but I can’t right now. I don’t trust you enough with this particular secret.” Harry said. Louis’ shoulders slumped and he sighed. “If it makes you feel any better Leeroy doesn’t know everything either, somethings, but not all.” Harry said. Louis nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

 

***

 

“So I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow?” Louis asked, yet he knew the answer.

“Yeah, if you’re sure it isn’t much of a bother.” Harry said, Louis waved him off and smiled.

“Not at all. If it means I get to talk to you without death glares from your friends I’ll take it.” Louis said making Harry laugh. Louis thought his laugh was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“Okay, see you later Lou.” Harry said and walked inside his house. 

“And if it means keeping you out of those damn allies then of course I’ll drive you.” Louis said as he pulled out of Harry’s driveway.

 

***

 

Louis climbed the stairs to his room exhausted. From the walking at the shopping center to the drama with Marcel, you could say he was a bit tired. He didn’t even take a shower, he just stripped and climbed into bed. He reached over to his night stand to plug in his phone then fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

***

 

Louis pulled up to Marcel's house, anxious to see if he has come up with his answer.He opened his phone to shoot Marcel a text when the door opened and two people came out. Marcel and someone who looks familiar, but Louis was too far away to see. He wasn’t to far away to see the man pull Marcel in for a kiss. Louis frowned, then he turned angry. Marcel was kissing another guy, but he said he would think about going out with Louis. Was he just lying so he would shut up?

The man pulled away with a smile while Marcel was glaring at the ground. The man whispered something in Marcel’s ear, making his head snap up. 

His head turned slightly and he looked directly into Louis’ car at Louis, making direct eye contact without the man noticing. Green meet blue and it was all Harry needed. He looked away from Louis then turned back to the man. The man smirked as Harry slapped him across the face, running to Louis’ car. Harry opened the car door, his breath heavy.

“Drive.” Harry commanded. 

“Wha-”

“Drive before he comes over here!” Harry commanded again. “Louis for fuck sakes drive!” Harry yelled. Louis stepped on the gas, speeding away from Harry’s house and the man. Harry let out a breath of relief and sighed. “How long were you there for?” Harry asked.

“Since you and that guy came outside.” Louis said, his voice lacking all emotion.

“Look I didn’t want him to be there, he just… shows up.” Harry said.

“Who is he?” Louis asked.

“Someone.” Harry grumbled. 

“Are you going to tell me who he is and how you know him now? Or do I have to wait Marcel?” Louis asked.

"I'll tell you soon just not, not now okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Louis said. It was silent in the car until Harry’s mouth started talking on its own, no matter how much he just wanted to shut it up with tape.

“I’m starting to have feeling for someone.” Harry said.

“What?” Louis asked at Marcel random time to speak. “Who?” Louis asked, he hoped it was him even if his voice didn’t show it.

“The only person that I can’t have.” Harry answered.

“And who is that?” Louis asked, parking the car in his usual spot.

“You.” Harry said and got out of the car as soon as Louis stopped. Louis put it in park and ran after Harry.

“What do you mean me? Why can’t you? I want you too.” Louis said, trying to understand Marcel’s mind.

“Because of my friends and Nick and someone else and because I have so many secrets Louis. I have some many that I’ve never told anyone and I know you will find a way to get them out of me. I honestly don’t know why I even told you.” Harry said, turning away, but Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

“Listen, go on one date with me. Forget about your friends and Nick and who ever that someone else it. Forget about everything and go on one date with me okay? And if you hate it and still think it’s a bad idea then I’ll never bother you again okay?” Louis demanded, his tone cold and yet somehow drew Harry in. 

“Louis-” 

“Listen. Give me three chances to prove to you that I care about you. Let me take you on three dates and I promise you won’t regret it.” Louis offered. Although it sounded nice Harry was hesitant though. He knew Louis was bad for him. He knew that Louis would be able to get all of his secrets out of him and well… maybe that’s not such a bad thing. Not being able to tell anyone has been driving him slightly insane.

“Alright, you can take me on three dates. Then we’ll see what happens after that.” Harry said. A smile lit up Louis’ face.

“Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it." Louis promised. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry mumbled under his breath as they walked into the school then went their separate ways.

 

***

 

“So what do you know about Marcel?” Louis asked the girl he has seen talking to Marcel a few times. He figured they were friends, but they weren’t.

“He’s not a good person to be around.” she said, her tone hushed.

“What, why?” he asked. He’s been doing this all day. Asking people about Marcel, trying to figure out if he could find out what Marcel wants him to find out (because now it’s bugging him), but they all say one of two things. They would either say they’ve never talked to him before in their lives, but they were going too because he was fit as hell (Or something along those lines) or that he’s dangerous and to stay away from him.

“I’ve seen him walk through the allies, always talking to the people inside. He’s trouble, he’s dangerous. I saw him many times before, but I had no idea it was Marcel. I always thought he was some lost kid that got mixed into bad things, but now that I know he’s Marcel…” she trailed off.

“But what have you seen him doing? Like has he been talking to anyone or was he just walking through?” he asked. He’s walked through those allies with Marcel and the only thing he can think of that was any sign of Marcel being dangerous was when the man jumped them then Marcel threatened to tell this guy, Eli was it?

“He was talking to a guy once, but only once. I didn’t get a clear look at the guy, but I could tell he had a thing for Marcel. Hopefully nothing bad happens to him, he’s a sweet kid even if he is dangerous.” she said. “Did I help you at all?” she asked and he nodded. 

“A lot actually, thank you so much.” he said then ran off to the lunch room.

 

***

 

Louis opened the doors to the cafeteria with all eyes on him. He walked through the tables looking for a certain boy. His eyes fell on a table in the back with just the guy he was looking for. He walked over in a hurry and tapped on his shoulder.

“I need to talk to you. Now.” Louis whispered in his ear.

“Why?” he asked.

“It’s important.” Louis said.

“Alright.” he said, getting up and waving to the rest of his table. “Where too?” he asked.

“Follow me.” Louis said and they walked out of the cafeteria into an abandoned classroom.

“So why did you bring me to a run down classroom?” he asked. 

“I need information.” Louis said, sitting on the old teachers desk.

“What kind of information?” he asked.

“You and Marcel are pretty close right?” Louis asked and he nodded. “Well, then can I asked you a few questions Leeroy?” Louis asked.

“Why do you need information on Marcel?” Leeroy asked.

“Because I’m taking him on three dates and I need to know where to take him.” Louis lied through his teeth, he already has them all planned out.

“He would never go on a real date with you.” Leeroy spat at him.

“But he is, now I was thinking something fun and dangerous… We’ve already done one of the most dangerous things in this city-”

“What’s that?” Leeroy asked, interested.

“I’ve been walking through the allies with him. This one time a man jumped us and Marcel got him to go away by saying he would tell Eli. I can’t believe he would use that card, I mean Eli? Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Louis asked, he was so glad he was a good actor.

“He told you about Eli?” Leeroy asked, his eyes wide. 

“Yep, from the first time the met until his last encounters with him.” Louis doesn’t even know who Eli is.

“I don’t believe you.” Leeroy said.

“Why does he hang out in the allies?” Louis questioned.

“Because of the deal!” Leeroy said, but quickly covered his mouth. “I’ve got to go.” Leeroy mutter, running to the door, but Louis beat him.

“What deal?” Louis asked.

“I’ve said too much, I must leave.” Leeroy said and pushed Louis out of the way. 

“So Marcel and this guy Eli have a deal? What is it?” Louis wondered and walked out of the classroom.

 

***

 

“Marcel.” Louis called from down the hall. Harry turned his head to see Louis jogging down the hall to him and it made him smile slightly.

“Hey Lou.” Harry said as now Louis is standing beside him.

“Guess what.”

“You bought me the moon.” Harry teased earning a playful slap on the arm from Louis.

“No. We’re going on our first date tonight.” Louis said cheerfully. Harry might as well play around with him.

“Sorry, I’m busy.” Harry said, grabbing his books out of his locker and closed it.

“What do you mean? What are you doing?” Louis asked sadly.

“I’m meeting up with an old friend…” Harry said as Louis’ looked down. “But I guess I can which the times.” Harry chuckled.

“You aren’t really meeting up with a friend.” Louis asked knowingly and Harry nodded, biting his lip to hide the smile, threatening to show through. “That’s a dick move I hope you know that.” Louis sneered.

“I guess you don’t want to go on the date now do you?” Harry said, his tone innocent and playful.

“I guess not.” Louis said back. They both just stared at each other until they busted into a laughing fit.

“So, where are we going?” Harry asked, Louis just shrugged cutely.

“It’s a surprise.” Louis said, making Harry huff.  
“But-”

“It’s a surprise.” Louis interrupted him.

“Fine.” Harry pouted and got his things out of his locker. 

“So, I’ll pick you up today at 5 alright?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“Alright.” Harry said, turning around and walking away with a small smile on his face.

“Alright.” Louis breathed, a wide grin spread across his face as he ran after Marcel.

 

***

 

Harry walked home by himself today with a shy smile on his face.

“Why are you all giddy?” someone asked from the shadows. He could see the   
lit cigarette in his mouth, emitting a glow off of the man’s face in the darkness

“That’s none of your business.” Harry spat, his smile falling into a scowl.  
“Of course it is. That’s apart of the deal babe.” Eli said, throwing the butt of the cigarette on the ground. 

“Yeah well the deal is going to be off soon, you can count on that.” Harry spat at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Eli asked coming out of the shadows. God they look so much alike.

“I’m talking about the deal being over. I’m not going to be your little pet anymore, I’ve found someone else.” Harry said, biting back the small smile that threatened to creep onto his face.

“That doesn’t mean anything Harry. The deal is still on until you pay me back.” Eli spoke, his voice on the edge of annoyance and anger.

“I’m getting the rest of the money from my parents this weekend,” Harry replied in the same tone, but his held more annoyance. “But I’m not doing anything with you ever again. I have a date tonight and you aren’t going to screw it up.”

“You don’t really want this to stop now do you? And who is this person you’re going on a date with?” Eli asked, his voice alluring and mysterious.

“Just leave me alone. I’ll give you your money on Saturday, but until then you need to stay away from me.”

 

***

 

“Are you ready to go?” Louis asked as Harry tried not to say something incredibly stupid. Louis looked incredible. A white button up shirt with black suspenders and black skinny jeans, a pair of white TOMS completing the look.

“Y-Yeah.” Harry stutter, all of a sudden becoming shy. He has never been on a real date before and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

“Marcel, relax. It’s just a date.” Louis said, taking Marcel’s hand in his as he smiled at him.

“I’ve never actually, been on a date before.” Harry said, blushing at his confession, he sounded so stupid. Louis on the other hand wanted to coo at how adorable he thought it was.

“Well, just think of us when we were just hanging out at the mall.” Louis said. 

“Its the same except I’m trying to win you over.” Louis said, Harry chuckled.

“Alright so where are we going?” Harry asked as they walked down the street.

“It’s not far.” Louis said squeezing his hand.

“Alright.” Harry said.

“Alright.” Louis answered as they walked down the road in a pleasant silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am absolutely positively terribly sorry this took me so long, I had the worst writers block. I want to thank *** Mirror Image *** for giving me ideas for future chapters that was actually supposed to be this chapter and then I thought of the three date things so it will be in a few chapters. I have most of the next chapter done, but I NEED to update my others stories because I feel like I've been neglecting them. I'm not sure when the next update will be but hopefully soon. Heart, comment, Love you guys bye:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see...

“You’re so classy Lou.” Harry grinned as they walked up to the place their date was being held.

“Of course.” Louis said, grinning like the cheshire cat.

“I never thought my first date ever would be at an arcade.” Harry said, looking at the sign that just said ‘Arcade’.

“We have to build up to the fancy dates Marcel. Silly boy. Besides they have laser tag.” Louis said excitedly as Harry just shook his head with a grin.

“Such a child.” Harry teased, but gave Louis a side hug. Louis could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and looked down, smiling slightly.

“I am not.” Louis said, pushing Harry slightly. Harry’s eyes crossed as he watched his glasses slip down his nose.

“You made my glasses fall.” Harry pouted, Louis rolled his eyes playfully and fixed them.

“I was hoping you were going to change back to your nerdy look. I have to say I missed it. You were all adorable and blushed a lot, even if I didn’t cause it I still found it adorable in the back of my mind.” Louis said absentmindedly, playing with Harry’s curls. “But I’m glad you didn’t gel your hair back. I love your curls.” Louis said, blushing after he realized he was saying everything out loud.

“T-Thanks.” Harry stuttered, not to mock Louis, but because he wasn’t used to compliments.

“Let’s go.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand. They walked into the arcade and paid for tokens. Well Louis paid against Harry wishes saying he would pay for his, but of course Louis would have none of it.

“I’m the one taking you on the date, therefore I am paying and there is nothing you can do about it.” Louis said, hitting Harry on the nose with his index finger.

“I can just go buy more.” Harry grumbled making Louis laugh.

“Come on grumpy pants, it’s time to play laser tag.” Louis said and pulled Harry towards the door. They walked through the door to be see 6 other people their age in the room. With an older man.

“Okay there will be 2 teams of 4. Once you get into your teams grab a vest and out the headphones on. Click the button on the gun for a sound and go to either the green or the red door with your team. When red light starts blinking you may enter and starts the game. Good luck.” the man said and exited through a black door.

“Hello, would you guys like to be on my team?” a boy asked, coming up to Louis and Harry.

“Sure, my names Louis and this is Marcel.” Louis said, motioning to Harry with his hand.

“I’m Kyle and this is my boyfriend Alex.” Kyle said motioning to Alex who came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

“You two are gay?” Louis asked and Alex’s face hardened.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” Alex hissed. Louis just smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry looked down at their lace fingers and blushed, but held Louis’ hand tighter. Alex looked down at their hand and relaxed.

“Not one bit.” Louis said looking up at Harry with a smile.

“No problem at all.” Harry said, looking down at Louis.

“Are you guys dating?” Kyle asked.

“Not yet, but hopefully soon.” Louis said dreamily, then looking back over at them.

“Why not?” Alex asked and Louis looked down ashamed.

“I used to bully him, I need to earn his trust. I only have three dates to do that.” Louis said. Harry looked down at Louis sadly and gave his hand a squeeze.

“He’s doing a good job so far and we’ve hardly done anything yet.” Harry said smiling, causing Louis to give him a weak smile, but it was genuine.

“Let’s put our vests on okay?” Alex said after a few moments of silence. They nodded and grabbed vests, checking the sound before they stood at the door.

“You guys will work out.” Kyle said, “I can see it, you guys are going to be together for a while.” Kyle whispered in Louis’ ear.

“I’m glad everyone seems to think so. I’m just not sure if he will forgive me for everything I’ve done to him.” Louis said, seeing Alex and Marcel were talking.

“He will, I can see he’s already starting to if he hasn’t already. And Alex and I will help you set up the dates if you need help.” Kyle said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Louis said and then the buzzer went off.

***

“So you’re thinking about dating your bully eh?” Alex asked Harry and he nodded.

“Yeah, he’s sort of grown a soft spot in my heart… I didn’t say that.” Harry said.

“I didn’t hear anything did you?” Alex asked and Harry laughed and shook his head. “But on a serious note what made you decide to give him a chance Marcel?” Alex asked.

“Can you do me a favor and call me Harry when Louis isn’t around? It’s my real name.” Harry said.

“Why does he call you Marcel?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you some other time, but don’t tell Louis.” Harry said and Alex nodded.

“Okay now answer my question.” Alex said.

“I don’t really know. He’s such a player and heartbreaker, but he seemed so upset every time I would tell him no and turn him down. Then he would go into an angry faze where he would tell me I didn’t really have a reason for me not to go out with him and he was right. I didn’t have a reason other than he was my bully. To most people that would be a good reason, but to him and to me it wasn’t a good enough excuse. I decided to give him a second chance.”

“You made a good choice.” Alex said. “Same thing happened with us and we couldn’t be happier.” he said,  looking at Kyle with adoration.

“You were his bully? Or was he your bully?” Harry asked, pretty sure the first one is right.

“We kind of both bullied each other, I bullied him a lot worse though. I found him one day in the boys bathroom.  He was crying in a stall after I gave him a beating. It hit my heart because I never, no one had ever seen him cry before. He was all way so strong and it was the first time I ever felt bad about hurting someone.”

“I crawled under the stall and held him as he cried and we promised to stop hurting each other. After a while, we started to grow feeling for each other and eventually I asked him out. Tomorrow will be our one year anniversary, I’m taking him to Abu Dhabi. It’s really expensive, but he’s definitely worth it.” Alex said, a smile on his lips.

“That’s sweet. I hope you guys have a nice time.” Harry said. He was happy for the two even if they just met.

“Thanks, and I hope you have a nice time on your dates with Louis.” Alex said and then the buzzer went off. The boys raced into the room, charging their guns and ducking for cover. The moved around, shooting at people. The score was 56- 78. They were winning. Harry ran to the charging station just to run into Louis, falling on top of Louis. They boys giggled as they stayed on the ground.

Their giggles died down as they looked into each other’s eyes. Harry let his eyes wander all over Louis face. His forehead, his cheeks, his temples, his nose, his eyes, then finally landing on his lips. His eyes moved from Louis’ lips to his ocean blue eyes, Louis doing the same.

Harry started to lean in, his eyes focused on Louis’ eyes as Louis tilted his head up. Their lips were brushing, Harry’s lips were ghosting over Louis and when he was about to add pressure-

"Marcel! Louis!” Alex yelled running to the charging station, stopping when he saw their position. “Oh, uh sorry.” he said, charging his gun and running away. Harry coughed awkwardly and pulled away from Louis.

"We uh, should get back to the game." Harry said and got off of Louis, charging his gun and heading back into the "battle field". Louis groaned and let his head drop so it hit the floor. So close.

He sighed and got up. Dusting himself off before charging his gun and following Harry. Louis shot at random people, looking at the score he saw his team was up by thirty with a minute left. He chuckled seeing that the team had no chance of winning and they still were taking trash.

By the time the buzzer sounded, Louis’ team had won 167 to 121. The four boys on the winning team smiled proudly as they walk out of the black light lite room.

“That was awesome! We kicked their homophobic asses.” Kyle started yelling jumping around and saying random things making Louis and Harry laugh and Alex chuckle and stare at him with fondness clear in his eyes.

“Well, we have to go.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and let Harry lace their fingers together.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I’m buying you dinner too.” Louis said, bringing their interlocked hands to his lips and kissing Harry’s hand.

“No, I’m going to pay for dinner.” Harry said.

“No he’s not.” he mouthed to the couple in front of them who in return laughed.

“Well, we’ll see you guys later?” Kyle asked and Harry nodded. They smiled and hugged each other, looking at the jealousy on their dates’ faces.

“I think Alex is a little jealous.” Harry whispered in Kyle’s ear as he looked at the scowl he was getting from Kyle’s protective boyfriend.

“I don’t think Louis is any less jealous.” Kyle returned looking at the glare he was receiving from the feather-haired lad. They pulled back and laughed while the other two looked at them confused.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked. Kyle waved him off and peck his lips.

“Nothing bae.” Kyle giggled while Harry busted into a fit of giggles himself.

“Did you seriously just call him bae?” Harry asked.

“Yup.” Kyle told him.

“Cute.”

“You too.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re just a cute little nerd.”

“You’re-”

“Will you two stop flirting so Marcel and I can finish our date?” Louis butted in.

“We weren’t flirting.” Harry defended.

“Yes we were.” Kyle said.

“Way to help me out there mate.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Let’s go Marcel.” Louis said, tugging lightly on Marcel’s arm.

“Yeah, let them get back to their date.” Alex said, tugging Kyle the other way.

“Fine, bye Marcy.”

“Bye Kye.” Harry said and waved to Alex then walked out the door with Louis. “So where are we going to eat?” Harry asked.

“Just a little diner down the street. Nothing special, but it has amazing food.” Louis said and they walked down the street hand in hand, not wanting to be anywhere else, but with the other lad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so sorry about the wait! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow because of the extremely long wait.
> 
> 96 kudos? you guys are amazing and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.
> 
> Things are going to get interesting in the next couple of chapters, just saying.
> 
> Comment, subscribe to know when the updates are, bookmark, and leave kudos because they all mean so much to me. Love you guys, see you tomorrow. xx


	11. Chapter 11

“So maybe we could use this cord for the ending.” Louis says and strums the cord. Harry nods as he plays the cord on the piano.

“It could work.” Harry says. He looks at the clock and groans. “Why haven’t we been working on this until now? We spent the whole day working on just the music.” Harry complains. He leans backwards, planning to fall on the floor with a loud thump, but Louis catches him instead.

“Falling on your back and hurting yourself isn’t the answer Marc.” Louis says, kissing his forehead and pulls Harry off of the bench and into his arms.

“No, but it may make me feel better.” Harry grumbles, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck.

“You are such an idiot you know that?” Louis kisses Harry’s head with a chuckle.

"And you're a dick, did you know that?" Harry counters, cuddling closer to Louis.

"Yeah I know that, but you love me anyway." Louis teases as Harry just rolls his eyes.

"You keep believing that." Harry mumbles and pulls away from Louis when he heard the doorknob turn. Seconds later Anne walks in with two plates of pizza balancing on her arm and two cups in her hand.

"Here's food guys, I wouldn't suggest eating near the instruments, but they aren't mine to ruin so do what you want." She says handing them their food."Haz can I talk to you for a minute?”  Anne asks and Harry nods, sneaking in a kiss on Louis' cheek when Anne turns around, and follows her out the door. “We’ll be right back Louis." Anne says then shuts the door.

“Harry I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Anne starts as she walks down the hallway.

“What is it mum? Is something wrong?” Harry asks worriedly.

“Possibly.” she paused. “Doesn’t Louis remind you of someone? Someone who hurt you?” She asks not so subtly.

“Like?” Harry asks wondering what she was talking about.

“Eli, Harry. Louis looks and acts exactly like Eli.” Anne tells him bluntly. Anne knows about some of Eli and Harry’s past, not anywhere near as much as Leeroy and Gemma, now, knows. She met Eli once and immediately knew he was bad news. He was rude, conceited, self absorbed, he bossed Harry around like he was Neil's slave. She knew it was She really only knows that Eli had a bad impact on Harry's life and in the end hurt Harry extremely bad. She doesn't know what happened, but she does know Harry was so upset he didn't come out of his room for 2 weeks.

“Mum Louis isn’t like Eli.” Harry says defensively.

“Harry-”

“No you don’t know anything about him! He may look a lot like Eli, but they are completely different. Eli was a dick that only cared about himself. Louis actually cares about me and I know he does! He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t because I kept turning him down, but he still kept trying. Eli wouldn’t have done that and if Louis didn’t care he wouldn’t either.” Harry says angrily.

“Harry I just don’t want you to get hurt again. He hurt you so badly I just don’t want it to happen again! You won't even tell me what happened so I don't know what I should and shouldn't be worried about. I’m sorry I’m worried about you.” Anne snaps at him.

“Okay, I understand, but mum he isn’t like Eli. He won’t hurt me like Eli. I know he won’t.” he says and pulls her into a hug. “I understand where you’re coming from, but you have to understand that I can make my own choices and I need to make my own mistakes. I’ve learned from Eli and believe me I won’t make the same mistakes.” he says and pulls back.

“Okay, I just don’t want to see you so broken again.” she tells him and kisses his cheek. “Go get back to him.” she says and he nods.

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

“I know.” and with that he heads back upstairs to Louis.

***

"Do you want to go on our second date tonight?" Louis asks sitting up from his laying down position on Harry's bed.

"When?" Harry asks not giving it a second thought.

"Now." Louis says standing up.

"Now?" Harry asks making sure Louis was being serious.

"Now." Louis nods.

"When I'm dressed like this." Harry asks gesturing to his white T-shirt, grey sweatpants, and beanie.

"You look perfect." Louis says.

“Really.” Harry says with an ‘are you being serious’ look.

“Yes, you always look perfect.” Louis tells him, leaning in for a kiss only to be met with Harry’s hand. “Hey.” Louis pouts.

“You can have a kiss after I see where this date you’re taking me on, now.” Harry chuckles making Louis perk up.

“Okay, lets go then.” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand in his and dragging him down the stairs.

“So where is this date exactly?” Harry asks, running down the stairs with an excited Louis.

“It’s a surprise.” Louis chuckles hearing Harry groan. Once they’re outside and close to his car, Louis stops running and walks at a normal pace.

“Lou, you know I hate surprises.” Louis just grins at him and opens the passenger door for Harry to get into. Louis shuts the door with a laugh and runs to his side of the car. When he get in he sees that Harry is sulking in his seat.

“Come on Snowflake, we’re going on a date! You can be sulking before you even know what it is.” Louis fusses, frowning at the boy sitting next to him.

“Snowflake?” Harry inquires, laughing a bit.

“Yeah, it kind of slipped out. Sorry.” Louis blushes looking away.

“It’s fine, Lou Lou. I kind of like it actually.” Harry tells him, taking Louis’ hand in his. Louis looks over at him and smiles.

“Well we should get going huh?” Louis says, putting the car in drive.

“We could have been half way there probably by now.” Harry complains.

“No we could have been there by now.” Louis snickers.

“You’re such a dick Louboo.” Harry teases, laughing at the name he made up.

“Louboo? Really Snowy?” Harry laughs at that.

“Yes, Loubear.”

“Are we just coming up for stupid nicknames for each other Maz?”

“Yes, Laz.”

“You stole mine!”

“No I reworded it stupidhead.”

“Abomination.”

“Now you’re just quoting Lilo and Stitch.”

“You know it Marcey.”

“You’re such an idgit Boobear.”

“We can stop now.”

“Why?”

“We’re here.” Louis says parking the car near a park.

“I love the park!” Harry squeals excitedly.

“I know that’s why I brought you here to have a picnic.” Louis beams as he pulls Harry over to the small little pond. Harry looks at him surprised.

“How you get this set up?”

“Called the boys in, the owed me.” Louis shrugs sitting down. Harry stays standing, looking at everything. There are candle surrounding the blanket and lanterns hanging up from tree to tree, for when it gets dark. The candles and the lanterns make the pond sparkle. “Are you going to sit or stand there all night while I eat the food?” Louis asks, reaching his hand out for Harry.

“I think I’ll eat.” he says and sits down.

***

“Do you ever wonder” Louis starts as they look up at the stars. The boys had finished eating a while ago and talked for so time. Harry ended up laying on his back with his head on Louis’ lap while Louis sat up, his left arm holding him up as he leans back, stroking and playing with Harry’s hair. “what our lives would be like if we never met?” Louis finishes, looking down at Harry.

“I did before we became, whatever you want to call this.” Harry answers immediately, not taking his eyes away from the sky.

“Do you think we would ever be like this if we hadn’t met yet, but maybe like a few years later on in like uni or something?” Louis asks, his face locked on Harry’s unfocused eyes.

“Yeah.” Harry says, turning his head to look at Louis. “If it’s meant to be it’s meant to be. Our paths would have crossed eventually and we most likely would have ended up like this. I’m not saying like in this exact moment, but I meant whatever we are right now. And who knows, maybe I would be the one taking  you on dates and trying to prove myself to you.” Harry shrugs, looking at Louis with a cute smile.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you smile.” Louis says as he leans down and kisses Harry sweetly.

***

“Your mum compared Louis to Eli?” Leeroy asks as the sit in music. Louis was turned around talking to Zayn and Liam and Niall wasn’t there so Leeroy was sitting beside him.

“Yeah, I mean I understand they look alike, but Louis is nothing like him personality wise.” Harry whispers.

“I guess not. What’s going on between you two anyway?” Leeroy asks.

“Me and Eli or me and Louis?” Harry questions as Leeroy rolls his eyes.

“Louis. Wait is there something going on with Eli?” Leeroy asks his eyes wide.

“Which one first?” Harry asks annoyed that Leeroy won’t make up his mind.

“Louis.”

“Well we went on a date after my mum and I talked. He took me to the park and we had a picnic and it was the sweetest thing.” Harry rambles with a smile. “The we talked for hours and looked at the stars. We kissed a lot too, not major one, just pecks, but they were amazing.” Harry explains, a goofy grin on his face.

“Aw, now tell me about Eli.” Leeroy whispers. Harry’s smile drops into a scowl.

“I haven’t seen Eli for a few days.” Harry says. It’s Friday now, he has one day to get Eli his money or the deal is still on. He must stop the deal or he can’t be with Louis or well, figure out if he wants to be with Louis (he’s definitely leaning towards being with Louis).

“I told him about Louis, not Louis specifically by name of course, and told him I would give him the money tomorrow, but haven't gotten it yet. I've been asking my mum, but she keeps asking why and I obviously can't tell her." Harry sighs, dropping his head onto the desk.

"Ow." Harry groans making Louis turnaround.

"You okay babe?" Louis asks wrapping Harry up in a hug.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Harry answers while sighing, keeping his head on the desk.

"Anything I can help you with?" Louis asks, rubbing his shoulders.

"Whipped." Zayn mutters from behind them with a smirk.

"Shut up." Louis snaps, but he knows Zayn is right. Louis ignores the chuckles from Leeroy, Liam, and Zayn and focuses back on Harry.

"So for the project do you want to come over to my house today?" Louis whispers in Harry's ear. It wasn't seductive at all, but it still made Harry nervous.

"I-I guess we can." Harry agrees hesitantly. Louis just grins like an idiot.

"Great." Harry smiles at how happy Louis is. He leans over and gives Louis a hug, surprising the older boy, but getting a tight embrace back.

"Louis is completely and utterly whipped." Zayn thinks as he smiles at the two interact.

The bell rings and as Harry gathers up his things, with Louis waiting for him and Zayn and Liam waiting for their friend, Josh and Leeroy come up behind him.

"We need to talk to you." Josh whispers angrily in his ear, earning a squeal from Harry. Louis was going to melt on the spot.

"For fuck sake you scared the hell out of me." Harry exclaims trying to catch his breath.

"I need to talk to you." Josh repeats.

"Then talk." Harry says turning to gather his things again.

"Without your boyfriend hovering around. Actually we need to talk to you alone." Josh says through gritted teeth.

"He's not my boyfriend." Harry mutters sheepishly, hiding his blush from the other five boys in the room.

"Not yet anyway, we both know you can't resist me Snowflake." Louis brags, -Harry blushes at the nickname- walking over to Harry. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and kisses Harry's cheek, then the back of his neck lightly before looking at Josh again with a smirk.

"Get out Louis." Josh hisses, Leeroy putting a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down. Louis chuckles and stays where he's standing.

"Louis, let me talk to Josh then we'll head to yours okay?" Harry asks sweetly making Louis cave.

"I'll meet you by your locker." Louis says, unwrapping his arms from Harry's waist and turning the curly haired lad's head giving him a passion filled kiss.

Harry pulls away a few moments later with a blush painted on his cheeks. "Louis, go." Harry says pointedly and points to the door.

"Okay." Louis says and walks towards his to smirking friend.

"Whipped." Zayn yells before he's out of the room earning a slap from Louis.

"Shut up." Louis grumbles with a small smile that is threatening to escape. He walks ahead of his two laughing friends, hurrying so he can head to Marcel's locker. He knows he is.

***

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asks leaning back on the desk.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here Harry?" Josh asks angrily.

"Excuse me?" Harry asks unaware of what Josh is even going on about.

"You and Louis. Are you doing the plan or are actually falling for him?" Josh snarls.

"I already told you, I could never hurt him like that. I actually care about him." Harry answers becoming angry.

"What about all that shit about him reminding you of Eli huh? Wasn’t that the reason you gave for not doing the plan? Or is that why you're all over him? Because he reminds you of Eli. It is isn't it?" Josh accuses making Harry at a loss for words.

"Of course not!" Harry yells after he thought of words to say. He was just so shocked that Josh would accuse him of that.

“Then what you want to hurt me?” Josh accuses, getting in Harry’s face. Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re full of yourself.” Harry snaps. "And if you haven't noticed I don't need Louis to remind me of Eli because every time I fucking see Eli he basically throws himself onto me. I'm not being conceited either." Harry yells getting in Josh's face.

"Sure sounds like it." Josh mutters. Harry looks over at Leeroy for help, but he looks away.

“If I wanted Eli I would be with him, but I don’t. I want Louis.”

“You sure about that?”

“Of course I am. Tell him Lee.” Harry says, but Leeroy stays silent. "Lee?” Harry looks at him with a questioning look. “Lee. You don't think I would do that to Louis right?" Harry asks hopeful.

"Harry it just seems so strange that you hated the guy last week and now you act like you two are in love. Its just strange." Leroy admits. Harry couldn't believe them. He turns angrily, he picks up his things and starts towards the exit.

"Harry..." Leeroy reaches for him only to get a hard glare on return and a slap on his hand.

"I don't want to talk to either of you again. You both are dead to me. And Leeroy, I hope you realize that he's only saying these things because he's still in love with Louis." Harry returns to Josh. "I hope you know that I've felt guilty this whole time for how my feelings were because I knew that it hurt you, but honestly you fucking deserve it. No wonder he didn't fight to keep your relationship going, I just got you back as a friend and I already don't want anything to do with you." Harry says cold-heartedly and walks out the door.

Leeroy just stands there feeling his heart start to break. Harry is- was his best friend and all because he opened his mouth and didn't defend his friend. He knows how Harry feels, but he went along with Josh because the poor bloke was heartbroken that Louis could move on from him so quickly and with his best friends no less. Now he realizes it wasn't worth it.

"Leeroy-"

"Don't. Just don't." Leeroy says sadly. "I have to go see of there is anyway to fix my friendship with Harry." Leeroy says and walks out of the room.

"First my boyfriend, then my friends. I'm going to make you pay Styles." Josh thinks to himself as he walks out the door.

***

"Harry wait! Please talk to me!" Leeroy yells running after him.

"No." Harry shouts, not bothering to turn and look at his ex best friend.

"Harry-"

"How the hell could you take his side like that?" Harry yells turning around making Leeroy stop abruptly.

"I wasn't-"

"Now you're trying to lie to my face? Grow up Leeroy! I just heard you, you told me that’s what you think!" Harry cries out betrayed. Small teardrops were gathering in his eye, but he pushes them back. He doesn't cry anymore, he refuses too. "Just leave me alone for a while. Please? Just let me cool down and I’ll talk to you later." Harry says and turns around heading to his locker. When he rounded the corner he was met with two glares and a confused Louis.

Harry walks over wondering what the three boys are talking about.

"Hey?" He says cautiously. Liam leans into whisper something to Louis. Harry watches in confusement as Louis' expressions turn from confused and shocked to hurt and angry back to his normal expression; Harry can still see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

Harry hears Louis mutter something that sounded like 'I'll handle it', but he couldn't be sure. Liam and Zayn nod, walking away, but not without sending Harry a glare.

Louis smiles at Harry, opening his arms for a hug, but Harry just stands there. He wasn't stupid, they were obviously talking about him, even a blind man could have seen that.

"What are you doing? I want a hug." Louis says smiling cutely. He was acting so normal, if Harry hadn't seen the glares he may have thought everything was okay.

"So are you going to tell me what they told you I did or are you going to avoid it for now and hurt me later on because if its the second one I would rather be warned." Harry asks bluntly. He was never one for beating around the bush.

"Come give me a hug and I'll tell you what they said." Louis demands irritated. Harry stays quiet, moving over to Louis who was looking at him with a cold face, probably mirroring Harry's. Harry moves in Louis' arms, his body stiff waiting for Louis to do something. He's confused when Louis pulls him in and hugs him tightly, -not suffocatingly tight- nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. Harry hesitantly wraps his arms around his waist, becoming more confused when he feels Louis smile and press light kisses on his neck.

"Lou?" Harry asks completely baffled. Then, before he can comprehend what's happening, Louis slams his back against the lockers, pinning his arms by his waist.

"Fuck!" Harry yells as his head slams on to the locker making his vision go dizzy for a few seconds. When his eyes focus he sees Louis with a pissed off face.

"Louis?" Harry whimpers slightly. He's never seen Louis so mad.

"Are you just using me?" Louis growls.

"What?" Harry chokes out.

“Are you using me?” Louis asks again, slightly nicer, but he was still angry.

"Liam heard Josh ask you if you were using me because I look like Eli and you didn't answer and-"

"And he didn't stay for the rest of the conversation. Did he?” Harry accuses angrily. “He didn't hear me tell Josh that I could easily have Eli, but I don't want him because I want you. Did he?” Louis’ eyes soften letting go of Harry and backing up a step.

“Well no-”

“Exactly.” Harry tries to push Louis off of him, but the boy wouldn’t budge. “Let me go, I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Harry yells at him.

“Marcel-” Louis says

“Why does everyone think I’m just using you?” Harry asks loudly.

“Marcel-”

“Do they think I’m just like him?” Harry asks, his voice starting to quiet down.

“Marcel!” Louis raises his voice. Harry looks at him startled.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, looking at Louis. Louis just smiles and grabs the front of Harry’s shirt and pushes him back against the lockers. “Lou? What are you-” Louis places his lips on Harry’s before the boy can finish. Louis smiles as he moves his lips against Harry's instanely responsive ones. The kiss was only a few moments long, but it was sweet and happy and loving.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I believe you wouldn't do that to me." Louis chuckles as he watches Harry's face break into a smile.

"Thank gosh. I already lost Leeroy and Josh, I don't think I could lose you too." Harry grins and hugs Louis tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get interesting in the next few chapters ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"Lou?" Harry asks, pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah babe?" Louis answers, looking up at Harry.

"Are we still going to your house?" Harry asks.

"If you still want too." Louis tells him. He wasn't going to force him to go to his house.

"I do." Harry nods. "But I need to go home first." Louis groans.

"You walked didn't you?" Harry nods sheepishly. "I rode with Zayn... Who left with Liam." Louis sighs, wrapping his arm around Harry's.

"Let's go. To the allies we sadly go." Harry chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“Sorry.” Harry apologizes, holding Louis close as they walk out of the school building.

“ ‘s fine, but you have to make it up to me.” Louis grins evilly. Harry doesn’t know if he should be scared and run away or laugh.

“Of course I do.” Harry rolls his eyes, letting go of Louis’ waist as they get to the alley. Harry starts walking in, but Louis stops him, fear evident in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“Going home, why?” Harry asks as he feels Louis take Harry’s arm and wrap it around his waist, then latching onto Harry’s torso. It’s adorable in Harry’s opinion.

“Don’t let go of me.” Louis demands, more so begs. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen Louis beg for something. Harry tightens his grip and feels Louis’ tense figure relax at the pressure.

“I won’t. I promise.”

***

“So what all did you and Josh talk about?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry.

“Just how he doesn’t believe that I actually like you and I’m only doing it to hurt him. He’s so full of himself. He should know if I didn’t like you then I wouldn’t even pretend to like you.” Louis scoffs.

“Well at least I know you wouldn’t date me to make me feel better.” Harry shrugs.

“No problem, and we aren’t dating yet.” Harry reminds him.

“We’ve been out on dates, we’re dating. We haven’t officially declared ourselves a couple yet.” Louis explains to which Harry rolls his eyes.

“Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here.” a voice says from behind the two boys. They turn to see a girl dressed in black. She was  a little older than Louis, 20 or 21 by the looks of it. She has her blonde, straight hair back in a high ponytail. She had make up on, black eyeliner and mascara, but that was about it. Her make up made her blue eyes pop in the dark alley, piercing the boys with her icy stare.

“Hello Chloe, what are you doing here?” Harry asks, tightening his grip on Louis’ waist. So Harry knows this woman.

“Can’t I just come say hi to my favorite guy in the world?” she asks innocently, walking towards the retreating pair.

“He’s not here.” Harry snaps, pushing Louis behind him.

“Well, you are standing right there.” she says. “But that’s fine I’ll see you sooner or later. We can talk then.” she shrugs. “Besides, I’m here to talk to your boyfriend here.” she says. Just as Harry was about to reply Louis walks out from behind him, pushing Harry behind him.

“What do you want?” Louis says strongly. He isn’t going to let Harry protect him anymore, obviously the alley’s are apart of Harry’s life so Louis will just have to get used to it and be brave.

“Oh look at Mr. Tough Guy.” she teases, Louis rolls his eyes. “I was just sent here to ask if you received all of Eli’s letters.” he nods. He has received more letters since the first ones, but he didn’t feel like opening them up.

“Yes, but I didn’t read them. The first one didn’t seem important so I didn’t bother reading the rest.” Louis explains while she chuckles.

“I really wish you wouldn’t have said that.” she says, then raises a gun in the air, pointing at Louis. Before she pulls the trigger though, Harry stands in front of him, shielding him.

“I highly doubt you would want to do that Chloe.” Harry starts. “You kill him, I’ll kill you. You shoot me, whether I die or not, Eli kills you. Either way, you pull that trigger, you die.” Harry tells her; he means every word. She sighs and puts on the safety before putting it in her pocket.

“My god Harry, you drive a hard bargain.” Louis’ eyes widen; Harry’s did also.

“Get out of here Chloe.” Harry snaps. She doesn’t move, she plays with her fingernails. “Now!” Harry yells and then she turns to run away, scared by his tone and volume, but she stops.

“You better watch out Harry, I’m not the only one looking for you and not all of them are as forgiving as I am. You really should have thought that out before trying to leave us.” she yells, then continuing to run away

“H-Harry? Who the fuck is Harry Marcel? Why did she call you Harry?!” Louis yells angrily. Harry doesn’t answer, only walking towards him and pushing him against the wall, kissing him. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do it again. Just as he suspects, Louis pushes him off.

“What was she talking about? Why did she call you Harry? Who is Eli? Who are you trying to leave? Answer me Marcel! Or maybe I should call you Harry. It makes sense that people called you Haz now.” Louis yells, pacing around. Harry shakes his head, walking over to a door.

“Where are you going?! Answer me!” Louis yells. He’s tired of being left in the dark by Marcel-Harry, whatever his name is.

Harry ignores him and unlocks the door, he opens his backpack and pulls out bullets and a gun from the room. He loads the gun, making sure Louis can’t see it while he’s ranting and demanding answers, and puts it in his backpack, making sure it’s in a place he can easily grab it.

“I need to see the letters you’ve gotten.” Harry says after he’s done, interrupting Louis’ curses.

“Not until you tell me what the hell’s going on.” Louis shouts, only for Harry to cover his mouth.

“I will after I see the letters! Now lets go before they find us…” Harry uncovers Louis’ mouth, instead taking his hand and running. Louis doesn’t even protest, he hates the allies. They ran and ran until they came to Louis’ house, the things Harry needs from his house long forgotten. Thankfully Louis’ family left yesterday for his grandmother’s and won’t be back until Sunday.

“Where are the letters?” Harry asks desperately.

“Who are you?!” Louis asks impatiently.

“Louis please-”

“Answer me!”

“Fine, but just this one question until I get the letters.” Harry says irritated. He hesitates before taking a breath and speaking. “My name is Harry Edward Styles, now will you pleas-”

“Why do people call you Marcel?” Harry punches a wall in frustration; he made sure not to break it.

“I’ll fucking answer you once I know you’re fucking safe! Give me the damn fucking letters!” Harry demands and Louis knows he doesn’t have a choice.

“They’re in my room.” Louis sighs, going up the stairs. Harry sits on the couch anxiously waiting to see what they say. When Louis comes back down the stairs Harry rushes to him, snatching the letters away from him.

Threats, every single one were threats; each getting worse by the letter. It turns from just threatening Louis to threatening Louis and his family to his family and his friends then to Harry himself.

“Oh my god this is bad. So fucking bad.” Harry runs a frustrated hand through his hair as he throws the last letter on the floor.

“Would you kindly tell me what the fuck is going on and explaining why this Eli guy is sending me death threats to stay away from you, since I actually now it’s you?” Louis asks irritated and angrily. Harry sighs, but nods.

“Sit down.” Louis listens, but not close to Harry.

“So you’re name is Harry.” Harry nods. “Why do people call you Marcel?” Harry sighs.

“Because you told everyone in ninth grade that was my name.” Louis remembers now.

“O-kay. Who was that girl in the alley?” Louis asks, becoming slightly more relaxed.

“Chloe, she works for Eli.” Harry says simply, dreading the question he’s been avoiding answering for awhile now.

“Now who is Eli and why is he threatening me?” Harry sighs and looks at Louis’ eyes.

“Remember who I told you about my brother Edward?” Louis nods. “And how I said he was in a gang?” Louis nods again. “Eli is the leader of Edward’s gang.” Louis’ eyes widen. “As for threatening you its because… well…” Harry fiddles with his fingers.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend and wants me back…” Harry trails off and Louis knows there’s more.

“And?” Louis presses on, determined to find everything out.

“And… I’m also in the gang.” Louis freezes in his spot. Everything is so confusing, why would Harry be in his brother’s gang?

“Spill, everything."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moment you guys have been bugging me about, not that it really bothered me, will be here in the next chapter! So last time I checked I had 120 kudos and over 3000 reads? You guys are amazing and I love you guys so much!! I don't know when the next update will be, but it should be soon. I love you guys, comment, kudo, share. Bye.xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of sexual content, not really, but yeah.

_“Now who is Eli and why is he threatening me?” Harry sighs and looks at Louis’ eyes._

_“Remember how I told you about my brother Edward?” Louis nods. “And how I said he was in a gang?” Louis nods again. “Eli is the leader of Edward’s gang.” Louis’ eyes widen. “As for threatening you its because… well…” Harry fiddles with his fingers._

_“He’s my ex-boyfriend and wants me back…” Harry trails off and Louis knows there’s more._

_“And?” Louis presses on, determined to find everything out._

_“And… I’m also in the gang.” Louis freezes in his spot. Everything is so confusing, why would Harry be in his brother’s gang?_

_“Spill, everything."_

Harry stays silent, not knowing what to say. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to tell Louis this.

“Harry, you better fucking start or I swear to God I will walk out that door right now.” Louis threatens. Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

“But it’s your house.” Harry says sheepishly. Louis glares at him unamused.

“Harry.” Louis snaps and Harry puts his hands up in defense.

“Fine, Fine. It’s just. Well. I don’t… I really don’t know where  _to_  start.” Harry says, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead.

“Start when did you meet Eli.” Louis says and Harry starts.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good place…” Harry trails off. “Are you hungry?” Harry asks, trying to avoid the subject although he knows its a stupid attempt against Louis, the king of avoiding the subject.

“Harry. Stop fucking playing around, tell me.” Louis snaps, Harry flinching at his tone. He is really angry.

“Fine, fine… Well I meet Eli after one of the beatings you gave me when I was 14…”

***

_“See ya later Marcel!” Louis teased, saying the new name he gave Harry. Louis and his minions had, to be blunt, beaten Harry to a pulp. He watched as the group left, leaving him on the ground near an alley. Harry laid on the ground and let the cut on his head bleed, he saw absolutely no reason to get up right now._

_After a few minutes of silence Harry heard footsteps and the smell of marijuana. Harry looked to the alley and saw a speck of orange light and the shadow of a man, about 17 or 18, walking towards him. Harry tries to get up before the man sees him, but it was no use, he couldn’t move; whether it was pain or fear he just couldn’t move. He keep trying, hearing the man chuckle made him try harder. Once he was on his feet he could see the man and he gasped, he looked like an older version of Louis.  This chestnut hair that shines and looks so soft, his smile, his electric blue eyes, the curves of his body. Everything._

_With his history with Louis he figured anyone who looks like an older version of him and chuckled while walking out of an alley, he should probably run. That’s what he_ tried  _to do. After the first few steps he fell flat on his face, his ankle was most likely sprained._

_The man, after seeing Harry fall, ran over to him, picking the boy up bridal-style and heading back towards the alley._

_“This is it, he’s either going to rape me or kill me or both. Goodbye life.” Harry thinks in his head as he releases a few tears from his eyes._

_“Hey, hey, hey shhh. I’m not going to hurt you babe. I just want to fix you up okay? Clean you head and wrap up your ankle and patch up any other injuries you have okay? No need to cry.” the man cooed softly kissing the shaking boy’s hair in a soft, comforting way. Harry snuggled into the man’s neck, figuring he’ll take advantage of this dangerous strangers kindness while it lasts._

_“What’s your name?” the man asked, taking a turn, going further into the allies._

_“H-Harry, Harry Styles. What about you?” Harry still thinks he’s going to die so what does his killer knowing his name matter?_

_“Will-iams. Eli Williams.” the man- Eli said, luckily for him Harry didn’t hear the stutter. Harry nodded in approval, thinking its a nice name for a killer. A few minutes of walking, Harry found himself on a bed in a stranger’s house. Harry looked for ways to escape, figuring he would wait until the man leaves to make his escape._

_“Well Harry, you are very lucky my mum is a nurse, I think I may have picked up quite a few things from her and I think I’ll be able to fix you up and I’ll take you home_ tomorrow _.” Eli said, stressing_ tomorrow _and Harry gulped._

_“Why tomorrow?” Harry asks, earning a glare from Eli._

_“I-I mean. O-Okay.” Harry said, watching as Eli pulls out rubbing alcohol, a gauze, tape and 2 ice packs._

_“Here, keep this on your ankle while I clean up your forehead.” Eli directed and Harry listened, sitting up and bending his leg, putting the frozen, blue pack on his swollen ankle. Eli took Harry’s hand in his, tightening his grip when Harry tried to flinch away._

_“Just incase it stings and you need to squeeze something, I already told you I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t you think if I was going to I would have done it already?” Eli chuckled, loosening his grip on Harry’s hand for him to take his hand out of his if he was uncomfortable; Harry gripped his hand instead of pulling it out. Eli smiled and gave Harry’s hand a squeeze before turning his head to focus on the cut._

_He moved Harry’s head around with his free one before grabbing the rubbing alcohol and putting it on a cotton ball. He dapped it lightly, pulling back when Harry flinched and squeezed his hand tightly._

_“Sorry.” Eli rushed out, kissing Harry’s knuckles to distract him from the pain. “Better?” Eli asked and Harry nodded, the blush clear to Eli who loves it. Eli cleared his throat to rid of the thoughts and focused back on the task at hand._

_“Well the good news is you won’t need stitches, bad news I may have to go kick some guys’ asses.” Eli tells Harry once he’s done cleaning it and bandaged it up. Harry chuckled and gave Eli a smile. Eli sat beside Harry closely, Harry was too busy looking in his beautifully kind eyes to notice. Eli leans in his lips ghosting over a wide-eyed Harry’s who doesn’t move to stop him._

_“Let me protect you Harry.” Eli said and Harry nods, his mind to clouded in Eli’s lips brushing his when he spoke the words. Eli smiled and closed his eyes, connecting their lips together. Eli’s mind flowed with thoughts of ‘finally’ and ‘mine’ because what Harry didn’t know is that Eli has been watching him for a year now. Him and his brother. Eli has always felt attracted to Harry since he first saw him with Edward last year, but even though he knows Edward, he’s never thought about him the way he does Harry. And the thought of the boy being 14 and him being just barely 3 years younger than him only makes him wants the boy more._

_Eli turns his head to the side, deepening the kiss while pushing Harry onto his back, crawling to straddle his thighs since there was such a height difference. Eli slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth while Harry tried to keep up, it was his first kiss. Harry’s sloppy movements only turned Eli on more and he felt a tightening in his pants. Needing friction, his started humping and grinding on Harry, trying to get off on that alone, he doesn’t want scare Harry who hasn’t stopped his actions._

_Eli pulls back from Harry’s lips, kissing down his neck softly before latching on, giving him a love bite. “Mine.” Eli said, his actions growing faster as Harry starts doing the same, both moaning._

_“Y-Yours.”_

***

“After that we sort of just cuddled, talking about random things. My school life, home life, social life. Now that I think about it I guess I had done most of the talking. Eventually he asked me if I meant what I said about being his. I told him I did, he was nice enough to help me and back then I just accepted any form of love I could get considering I never felt or got any. My parents were always out of town, Edward treated me like a little pest, Gemma always leaving me to go to her friends’ houses, and everyone at school told me I was unloved so him treating me with such kindness… I just didn’t want him to leave me so I gave him want he wanted, I gave him… me.”

“After that he was amazing. He took me on dates, hung out with me, protected me from people trying to hurt me. He beat up your friends when you weren’t there, I’m surprised you didn’t kill me for it.” Harry chuckles, looking at a confused Louis.

“They never told me someone beat them up for you.” Louis shrugs, not really caring because that wasn’t the main priority. “Anyway, how did you find out Edward was, erm, is, in a gang?” Louis asks.

“Well… Back then it was only me, Gem, and Ed in the house, every so often my parents, but they were always away on work for some stupid shit. Anyway, I noticed before I met Eli that Edward had been sneaking out a lot and was hardly ever home. I found out about a year after I met Eli, a year after we started  _dating_  for me to find out. It was a day he that he left in the middle of the night and me, being the curious little fuck I am, I followed him…”

***

_Harry grabs his coat and shoes as he watched Edward go out the front door as he’s been doing for a few months now. Harry pulled on his coat and shoes and opened the door, shutting it softly so it made no noise. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he watched Edward walk swiftly through the silent streets. Harry followed him until Edward walked into an alley. Harry gulped as he found the courage to walk into the alley, going after Edward._

_The alley was lit up by a few street lights, much to Harry’s liking, and it was easy to keep up with Edward’s fast walking figure. Harry makes sure he stays hidden, he felt like an assassin, and follows about 20 feet away from his brother._

_5 minutes later, Harry watched Edward take a turn into a building, the door making a loud sound as it slammed shut. Harry looked around to make sure he was alone before he scrambled towards the door,  taking a deep breath before he opened the door quietly, shutting it the same way as his front door._

_The place was disgusting. The dim lights made the grimy stains on the wall dark and noticeable, the floor was covered in something Harry doesn’t even know, the place smelt like pot, cigarettes, and alcohol. Harry walked further into the hallway until he came to an opening to a room, ducking behind a wooden crate before he could be seen. Harry peaks around the box and into the room -only seeing Edward and two really buff guys-, hearing the conversation._

_“You need to get the money Eddy boy, we won’t wait much longer before we start hurting people, people you hold dear. Your sister is a good lookin’ girl, maybe I’ll just have a talk with her.” a familiar voice says. Harry’s eyes widen as he realizes it was his boyfriend’s voice. It was Eli. “You remember the talk I had with James’ sisters last month, don’t you?” Harry’s eyes widen and covers his mouth with his hand to stifle the gasp that comes from his mouth. He wasn’t stupid he knows what he means._

_“Or maybe I’ll make your mom and stepfather have a little accident. Who knows, maybe your sister will be with them, make that job easier.”_

_“N-No please! Give me more time!” Edward begged, Harry’s eye begin to water at the scared voice his brother is using._

_“Or maybe… I can do some things with your little brother.” Edwards blood runs cold, as does Harry’s. “He adores me and listens to anything I say anyway. I am the only one who truly loves him. I’m sure he would love to be tied up and ruined by yours truly. Even if he won’t, that won’t stop me. I’ve been watching him for nearly two years now, and the fantasies are getting too much to ignore.” Eli said, closing his eyes like he was imagining one. Harry fights the tears in his eyes as Eli keeps on saying disgusting things about him. Harry sees Edward’s hands clench into tight fists._

_“Don’t fucking touch him. He’s too innocent to be tainted by someone like you! I would die before I would let you touch him!” Edward growled, going towards, where Harry thought, Eli was. Harry heard fingers snap and Edward was held back by one of the men. Harry heard an evil chuckle from Eli and saw him walk so his face was close to Edwards._

_“I remember the first time I saw him, it was at your football game, the one where you were supposed to sell afterwards. He was so small and innocent and so fucking gorgeous.” Eli said to get a rise out of Edward. It worked._

_“Don’t fucking dare touch him. I’ll fucking kill you sick son of a bitch! He’s fourteen!” Edward yells, struggling of the man’s grip to try and strangle him._

_“15 in a week.” Edward’s face dropped along with Harry’s who paled._

_“I never told you when our birthday was.” Edward said, looking at him scared. Eli only shrugged._

_“I couldn’t help, but want to know everything about him, in return I was able to make him fall in love with me easily.” Harry shook his head ‘no’ before his whole body started to shake._

_“You stalked us?” Eli shakes his head._

_“No, I followed  you guys around and found out important information about you guys, it was him most of the time anyway so don’t worry, I only have pictures of him.” Eli laughed as Harry and Edward both choked down sobs._

_“Leave him alone… Please!” Edward begged, his struggles to get free stopped at the latest confession._

_“Then you can either pay us back and we’ll be all buddy buddy again or I’ll hurt your parents and sister and keep your brother until it’s paid, who knows, maybe I won’t give him back.” Edward fought against the man to get to Eli, but the man held him tightly._

_“You have a week until your parents and sister have an accident, another until I take Hazzybear, in more ways than one.” Edward growled under his breath as tears fall from Harry’s eyes from fear, worry, confusion and disgust. “Understand big boy?” Eli slapped him in the face. Harry whimpered loudly, covering his mouth when the sound escaped his lips. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as everyone’s heads turn towards his direction._

_Eli gave the man who wasn’t holding Edward a nod in Harry’s direction. Harry cowered in fear and made a split decision to make a run for it. He ran from his spot behind the crate and down the long hallway, hearing loud, pounding footsteps follow him. Harry looked back and saw that he had a huge lead on him._

_Harry sighed in relief as he saw the metal door come into view. He ran to it, grabbing to door knob only to be met with a hard chest. Harry backed up and screamed as the man grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ground._

_Harry grabbed his shoulder in pain, yelping and yelling at him to put him down. The man chuckled and carried him towards the room._

_“Look, I found Eddy’s clone.” the man snickered, throwing the boy on the ground. Harry’s face scrunched up in pain. Harry looks to where Eli sat again, a slut on his lap and others around his chair._

_“Haz?” Edward squeaked out in surprise, kicking the man that was holding him in the crotch to get him to let him go, running over to Harry._

_“Harry.” Harry heard Eli breath out. Harry glares at him from the ground, his tear stained cheeks fresh with new tears and old. “How much of that did you hear?” Eli asked, heading towards where Edward was trying to get Harry off the ground, but he wouldn’t move; he landed on his ankle._

_“Fuck. You.” Harry spat out at him, grabbing his ankle._

_“Harry let me explain-”_

_“Get your fucking goons and sluts out of here and we can talk.” Harry snarls, looking at Eli with hatred._

_“Everyone out!” Eli yelled. One of the men go to take Edward, but Harry kicks him in the face with his non injured leg._

_“He stays here. Get out.” Harry tells him. The man scowls at him, but leaves with everyone else._

_“Harry are you okay?” Edward asked, hold Harry’s hands in his face._

_“I’m fine Eddy, I just want to leave.” Harry whimpered, falling into Edward’s safe arms._

_“Harry please let me explai-”_

_“Fuck off you horrible piece of shit.” Harry sneers as Edward picked him up bridal style. “You disgust me. You would hurt me and my family just to get back at Ed? How the hell could you do that? How could you says that you love me right before you say disgusting things like that? Before saying that you would rape me. What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry shouts, getting out of Edwards hold and limping over to Eli, slapping him in the face._

_“You stalked me for a year? Us for a year? Was it even a coincident that you found me that day we met? I mean, the day I met you considering you know so much about me it was like you practically knew me anyway.” Harry yelled in his face._

_“N-No.” Harry scoffed._

_“Insane freak.” Harry called him. Eli looked at him desperately, eyes full of tears, before picking him up and putting him on the chair he was sitting on before. Edward goes to get Eli off of him, but Harry held up a hand, wanting to handle this without violence if possible. Eli move his hand to Harry’s collar of his shirt, tugging it down, pointing to spot Harry can’t see._

_“You’re mine, I’ve marked you, you can’t leave me. I love you Harry, I only said those things to scare him, I would never do anything like that until you’re ready.” Eli pleaded as he kissed Harry who only pushed him off._

_“Stay away from my family. We’ll get you your damn money, but stay away from my family. Don’t go near our parents, don’t go near Gemma, don’t go near Edward. Stay away from them.” Harry hissed out, getting up and limping towards Edward._

_“You never said to stay away from you.” Eli tells him. Harry looked at Edward who gave him a nod._

_“I figured that one was pretty fucking obvious after you threatened to do all those things to me.” Harry said through gritted teeth._

_“Oh and before I leave, I just wanted to say…” Eli has hope in his heart that Harry will tell him he loves him because he’s just that delusional. “Have a fun time in hell because that’s where you’ll be going in a few years.” And with that Edward piggybacked Harry out of the building and out of the allies, not knowing the troubles that were going to be met._

_***_

Louis sits beside Harry, looking at the floor.

“Um… wow. He’s insane.” Harry chuckles and nods.

“Yeah…” Harry trails off, scratching the back of his head.

“So, what about the deal?” Harry looks at him bewildered.

“Leeroy let it slip.” Harry nods.

“Well… It started after two weeks of me staying in my room, only allowing Edward to see me…”

***

_Recently turned fifteen year old Harry stared at the ceiling as he waited for Edward to return with his food. He hasn’t left his room for two weeks. He was too scared, worried, and too heartbroken. He loved Eli, he thought Eli actually cared about him, but that turned to shit. The man’s fucking insane._

_Suddenly there was a knocking on the front door, interrupting Harry’s thoughts._

_“Maybe if I don’t move they’ll leave.” Harry said to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to urge his way into sleep. However, the knocking only became more frequent and louder. Harry groaned as he sits up, stretching his limbs._

_He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a jumper, going downstair to yell at the inconsiderate prick who wouldn’t shut the hell up. He opens the door, ready to scream his lungs out when he sees Edward standing there with a gun, pointing it at Harry’s head. Harry stood there calmly, knowing Edward would never have the guts to do it, even if it was an order from Eli._

_“Where’s the food?” Harry asked as Edward chuckled._

_“Is that always your first priority?” Edward asked Harry who nodded._

_“It’s my Bee.” Edward gave him a look._

_“Before everything else.” Edward shook his head._

_“It’s Bae. Before anyone else.” Harry rolls his eyes._

_“I know that, it’s my own personal Bae that I made up, deal with it.” Harry stated, his eyes meeting eletric blue ones._

_“I knew there was a good reason for my brother to be pointing a loaded gun at my head when he tried to protect me only a few weeks before. He’ getting orders from a rat.” Harry spat out, moving out of the way for them to enter. He stood holding the door, his body behind it, but that didn’t stop Eli from kissing his lips. Harry really didn’t have anywhere to go and get away which angered him._

_“I’m getting you the goddamn money, now what do you want?” Harry asked as Edward and Eli headed into the lounge. The two sat on the couch while Harry stood beside the window, arms crossed, not feeling the slightest bit intimidated by his brother._

_“I want to make you a different offer, to get your brother debt free and your family completely safe.” Eli said wrapping an arm around Edward’s waist which Harry tried to ignore. He was angry, not because Eli_ seemed  _to have moved on, but because it was his brother he was hurting now, that’s what made him angry._

_“Get your dirty, perverted hands off my brother you creep.” Harry tells him through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into Eli’s._

_“Does it make you angry?” Eli asked, pulling Edward onto his lap. Harry nodded._

_“Yeah, but not for the reason you want.” Harry said taking powerful strides towards the two. Edward put the gun up, but Harry kept walking towards them._

_“Put it down.” Eli tells him as Harry starts to talk._

_“I’m angry because it’s my brother you’re hurting now.” Harry was now standing in front of them, bending down to get in Eli’s face, grabbing his collar threateningly. “I couldn’t care less that you had another person to hurt, but it’s my brother, my fucking twin brother and I will not fucking put up with it you sick pedophile.” Harry tells him, seeing what looked like a sliver of fear in his eyes._

_“So, what if we made a little… deal.” Eli suggested, catching Harry’s interest._

_“What deal?”_

_“Harry!” Edward yelled, only to get a death glare from Harry. Edward literally thought he died for a few seconds it was so cruel and full of anger._

_“Shut the hell up, if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be in this damn mess.” Harry spat out,  letting go of Eli’s collar and re-crossed his arms. Edward looked down because he knows it’s his fault._

_“What’s the damn deal?” Harry asked, losing his patients with both lads in front of him._

_“Well you see, you would take Edward’s place.” Eli tells him._

_“And what would his ‘place’ be?” Harry asked._

_“You know what it is Harry.” Eli sighed. He didn’t want to say it out loud to Harry, he loves him and the reality of the situation sounds disgusting if he’s talking about Harry._

_“Humor me.” Harry said flatly. Eli gulped._

_“Well, erm… You would be apart of the gang. You would sell drugs, or not. Um. You would um… Be my boyfriend again and we would go farther than we did before.” Eli struggled with his words._

_“So you two are dating?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Edward. Both shook their heads._

_“N-No, but we would. I don’t love him, I love you.” Harry saw Edward slump a little in the corner of his eye. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_“So I would be your slut, because I’m sure as hell am_ not _going to be your boyfriend.” Harry tells him, not caring that Eli’s face dropped._

_“Harry, you aren’t actually considering it are you?” Edward yelled out, standing up and holding up the gun at Harry’s temple._

_“There’s nothing to consider, it’ll protect our parents and Gem, it’ll protect your hated, but loved ass.” Harry tells him, still not believing Edward would shoot him._

_“Decline the damn offer or I swear I’ll shoot.” Edward growled, but Harry stood his ground._

_“Shoot me than, this will all be in vain. I don’t care if you’re trying to protect me or if you actually like this guy, I don’t care. I already made up my mind and shooting me will only make things worse.” Harry replied calmly._

_“On another note, I do have some rules though.” Eli nodded eagerly, ready to do anything to get Harry in his arms again._

_“First, when we pay you everything back the deal is off, you leave us alone for good. Second, if I find a girl or hell, a guy I want to date the sexual part of the deal is off. Third, don’t come to my house or my school. And lastly, don’t touch my family. Got it?” Eli nodded eagerly, smiling like an idiot. Harry was officially scared._

***

“Things continued like that up until now. Do you understand why I didn’t want to date you? Why I said it couldn’t happen, other than the fact that you look so much like him? I’m basically the man’s slave and he gets insanely jealous.” Harry tells him, grabbing his hands cautiously.

“Y-Yeah, I understand…” Louis stutters, looking everywhere else, but Harry’s eyes. Harry pulls his hands away and sighs.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to process and I know I come with so much baggage and I completely understand if you want out now.” Harry finishes, his head snapping down when Louis’ snaps up.

“Are you serious?” Louis asks, going over to Harry and sitting on his lap. “I’m not leaving just because of that! If I’m being completely honest, the only reason I gave an answer like that is because I was imagining how hot you would look where you’re that angry.” Louis admits, peppering kisses all over Harry’s face. Harry giggles and pulls Louis closer, into an actual kiss. Both smile into the kiss, wondering how they got so lucky.

Louis titles his head to the side to deepen this kiss, licking Harry’s bottom lip, nipping at it after. Harry immediately grants him access, pulling Louis’ body closer to his body. Louis starts rocking his bum on Harry’s lap, a moan of approval escaping his lips. Louis unattached their lips, continuing to rock on Harry, moving so it was his crotch instead of his bum. Louis kisses down Harry’s neck, biting and nipping at his favorite places on the boy’s neck.

“Will you be mine,  _Harry_?” Harry loves hearing his actual name come out of Louis’ lips.

“Y-Yes.” Harry stutters out as he feel’s Louis kiss his swallows. Louis tugs at the end of Harry’s shirt and right as Harry was about to take it off, there was a knock at the door. Louis groans, as well as Harry,  and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder as they both pant from the heated make-out session.

“We um… We should. Probably. Get that.” Harry tells Louis who groans, but nods. Louis, reluctantly, gets off of Harry and, not so reluctantly, grabs his hand pulling him towards the door.

“Hello- oh hey Lot, forget your house key again?” Lottie nods as she looks over at Harry in confusion.

“What?” he asks.

“N-Nothing, nevermind it’s nothing.” she says and smiles. “Anyway, Lou, my friends are coming over tonight so I want you out of my house.” she says, handing him a bag that was by the door. “I packed your stuff after you left this morning.” she says and grabs their backpacks.

“And where am I supposed to go?” Louis asis annoyed that his sister was kicking him out.

“I don’t know, his house, bye.” she says quickly, shutting the door.

“I guess you’re sleeping over.” Harry chuckles as they start to walk.

“Will anyone be home?”

“Nope.” Louis grins I guess I’m sleeping over.”

***

“You just love scaring me shitless don’t you, that’s why you keep bringing me in here.” Louis clutches on to Harry as they continue to walk. Harry shrugs.

“I do like you holding onto me like this yes.” Harry says, bopping Louis’ nose with his finger.

“Yeah well-” Louis was cut off by a scream. Harry looks at Louis, Louis looks at Harry. Green met Blue, Blue met green. They nod. They head towards it, running turning at random corner in this maze. They run until the stop, seeing Chloe being hit by a buff man that Harry recognizes. Harry reaches in his bag and pulls something out, keeping it hidden from any eyes. Suddenly the pair hears a gunshot. Harry looks over and glares.

“Hello Harry, good to see you.” a voice says, the person holding a gun to his head.

“I wish I could say the same Edward.” Harry grumbles, looking him dead in the eye, gun in his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YOU GUYS GO! I FINALLY TOLD YOU ALMOST EVERYTHING! HARRY ISN'T A PROSTITUTE! Look I just want to say that Eli is obsessed with Harry, he stalked him, everything mentioned in this chapter are things that stalkers do. Take photos, find things out, have fantasies, so please don't tell me that I'm disgusting for writing this when this stuff is what they do and I could have written worse things that they do.
> 
> Also, I thinking about starting a One-Shot book. It can be any of the bromances or with female or males characters. It can be smut, fluff, sad, anything you can really think of, I just need prompts. I can say it was for you or it can be anonymous. Tell me if you guys would be interested in that or not because if not I won't do it. if you want to tell me what you want in private we can figure out a way for that to happen. I love you guys so much. Bye. xx


	14. Chapter 14

“Well look at you, all grown up.” Edwards smirks, walking closer towards Harry and Louis.

“I look just like you idiot.” Harry smirks as well, wrapping his free hand around Louis’ waist. Louis faces his body towards Harry, wrapping each of his arms around his waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“Well, looky here, you’ve got yourself a friend.” Edward chuckles, eyeing Louis carefully.

“Don’t look at him traitor.” Harry says harshly, keeping Louis close and the gun well hidden. Edward chuckles and smiles at Harry.

“Fine, fine.” Edward says, cocking the gun, ready to fire. “Why don’t you come give your big brother a hug? I’ve missed you buddy.” Edward says, holding his arms open for a hug.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself.” Harry spits out, glaring as his brother eyes Louis.

“I’d rather fuck your friend.” Louis glares at him, -hiding his fear because damn he’s terrified- and rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Sorry, not my type.” Louis sasses, holding onto Harry tighter.

“What’s your type then?” Edward asks, walking towards them.

“Harry. His badass side and his nerdy side.” he says, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s cheek, earning a blush, but Harry’s face never changed from a cold glare.

“You only like the nerdy side because I’m somewhat submissive and actually listen to you.” Harry says, hitting his nose on Louis’.

“I do like it when you submit. It’s a turn-on.” Louis shrugs, he probably would have jumped Harry if they were in Harry’s empty house and didn’t have a gun pointed at them.

“I didn’t know you submitted to anyone other than Eli Haz. Maybe I should let him know that his look alike is stealing you away from him.” Edward smirks, waiting for Louis’ surprised reaction, but frowned when it didn’t come.

“He already knows, just told him when we were at his house actually.” Harry tells him.

“Well then he knows about the deal?” Harry nods.

“Perfect, he can come watch then.” Edward says pointing the gun at their heads. “Grab them.” Edward speaks coldly and before either of the two boys know what them, their being grabbed, arms behind their backs.

“Looky here. Your clone has got a gun. Looks like he still has a soft spot for you even after you left him.” the man, Rick as Harry now knows him, takes the gun away from him and twists his arms in a position that if it were to bend any farther, it would break a few bones.

“I still didn’t get my hug.” Edward says, and with a flick of his wrist Harry is thrown into a tight embrace, a familiar embrace.

“I’ve missed you love.” Harry hates it when Edward calls him that.

“I hate you.” Harry spits out, but hugs him back. This will probably be the last time he sees him for awhile if Eli sends him off again.

“No you don’t.” Edward whispers softly in his ear, holding onto his twin for dear life.

“I know I don’t.” Harry sighs.

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“I know you are, you’re just trying to protect everyone.” Harry sighs as he pulls back, their ‘hatred’ for each other returning. Edward pushes Harry back to the man who handcuffs his hands behind his back and throws him over his shoulder.

Harry looks over to see that the man has Louis’ hands tied behind his back also -but at least he has rope and not the handcuffs that are too tight- and pushing him forward.

“Good job Harry, he has a nice ass.” the man says, pinching Louis’ bum earning a squeak from Louis and a growl from Harry.

“Fucking touch him one more time I dare you.” Harry hissed, smirking when he sees fear in the man’s eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll lay off. But I hope you realize that Eli isn’t going to like it when I tell him how he was touching  you.” Rick sings tauntingly.

“Oh no I hugged him, so inappropriate.” Louis spits out sarcastically, only to get pushed forward by Rick.

“Shut up princess.”

“Harry’s the princess not me.” Louis scoffs, trying to lighten the mood before everything turns to hell. He’s in way over his head sometimes.

“What are you talking about? You’re the girl in this relationship!” Harry exclaims, wiggling in the man’s grasp.

“I may be smaller than you, but I can make you putty in my hands with one kiss.” Louis tells him cockily, only to be pushed forward again.

“Shut up you two.” Edward snaps and the two listen. And it was quiet the rest of the walk.

***

Harry stares at the gray metal door that started all this mess. Rick opens the door and pushes Louis through the door, still carrying Harry.

“I can walk you know.” Harry hissed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

“It’s better if I keep a hold of you.” The man says, groping his bum discreetly. Harry rolls his eyes and feels bad that his twin has had to deal with worse than this.

“Perverted dick.” Harry mutters, earning a harder squeeze.

“Not my fault you have a cute little bum.” he whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry just stays quiet, looking away from the sick man. Everyone is a fucking pedophile these days. Rick is in his fucking forties with a wife, he shouldn’t be doing this to 17 year olds.

They walk through hallway after hallway, making sharp turns until they got to the spot Harry knew it was going to happen.

They're going to be blindfolded.

It's usual for Eil to blindfold people. It's so if someone escapes while talking they'll be caught in a maze and soon captured and, unless Eli knows them well enough, he will kill them.

So after Harry and Louis are blindfolded, they continue on.

A few minutes after a few gropes on his bum and kisses spread on his body from Rick and other people they pass -and he swears if he finds out people touched Louis he’ll kill someone- they are in the room Harry knows so well for not knowing how to get there.

The atmosphere is still cold, creepy, terrifying as usual. This is the place it usually happens, where Eli pretends that Harry is his little boy and uses his body as he pleases. Harry is terrified of this room, so, so terrified.

“Get him on the bed.” Harry hears Eli order and the next thing he knows, the handcuffs are taken off, as well as he his clothes -except for his boxers-, and replaced by new handcuffs and rope tied to his ankles, spreading his body out, open, for anyone to do whatever they want to him.

“Harry. Harry. Harry...” Harry feels a hand on his stomach, going up and down his torso as the bed dips a bit. “I can’t believe you would cheat on me like that.” Eli’s voice spits out.

“It was apart of the deal! I told you, you and I aren’t togethe-” Harry feels the hand off of his stomach, only to be replaced by an excruciating, intense pain that brings tears to his eyes, scream from his lips, and a crack.

Eli just whipped him.

“Harry are you okay?” Harry hears Louis ask frantically. Harry just wishes they would have made it so Louis couldn’t talk, he’s only going to make things worse. Harry hears Eli scoff.

“Put a mask on him, turn him around when you do it though, I don’t want to see his disgusting face.”

“Fuck you.” Harry yells angrily as he tries to fight against the restraints.

“Shut up slut.” Eli hisses, swinging the whip. Harry’s arches his back as he lets out a yelp when he feels the leather snap on his chest. Harry’s breath is coming in as pants and grunts. “Turn him around so he can watch this.” Eli commands harshly. It’s then that he feel the whip again, closer towards his neck. Harry cries out for him to stop as he continues, going lower with each strike.

The room is filled with Harry’s screams and sobs, pleading for Eli to stop, as well as Louis’ muffled shouting, telling Eli that he’s going to hell and that Louis will kill him. After 8 more whips, Harry can’t do anything more that sit there and take it.

After what feels like a million, which was only about 12 more, Harry is on the edge of consciousness and darkness. Harry feels the bed dip again then someone straddling him, a cold metal on his chest. A knife.

“Do you want the blindfold off?” Eli asks tauntingly, dragging the tip of the knife up Harry’s chest, going towards his neck. Harry breaths are uneven, his eyes wet from Eli trailing the knife over the welts from the whip.

“Only i-if you w-want it o-off.” Harry croaks out submissively, deciding that this would be the best way to go. Harry hears the sound of Louis’ muffled screams and prays to God that they aren’t doing anything to him.

Harry hears Louis start to scream louder and choked sobs as he feels the knife stop at his neck.

“Good little boy. So pretty when you’re wrecked.” Eli whispers in his ear, but he knows whoever else in the room heard it from the snickers and the growls from Louis.

Eli trails the knife up to the blindfold, cutting it off, making sure not to cut Harry’s curl. He loves Harry’s curls. Harry flinches as the bright light shines on his unadjusted eyes. When his eyes adjust he automatically searches for Louis. His heart breaks once his eyes land on Louis’ figure.

Louis is chained to the wall, a mask on his face that only allows his eyes to be seen. Harry can see that he’s crying. Louis is struggling to get out of the chains, but Rick slaps him making him fall to the floor. Harry goes to get up, but he can’t move an inch. The pain is too much to bare.

“You’re still fucking worried about him?” Eli spits out, slashing Harry’s chest with the knife. It wasn’t deep enough to make him bleed to death, but it was still enough to make him bleed a lot. “If I were you I would worry about my own skin.” Eli says as he trails his lips over Harry’s neck. He latches on where his adam’s apple is, biting and sucking the skin harshly making Harry whimper as he tries to struggle.

“You’re mine Harry.” Eli bites another spot under his jaw. “I don’t care about the deal. You were mine before the deal and you always will be mine.” Eli growls, grinding his crotch on Harry’s. Harry is terrified. This is different than all the other time. Before Harry knew Eli wouldn’t hurt him to much, but now...

He thinks Eli will hurt him, or worse. He’ll hurt Louis.

“Eli. Eli. Eli. Eli. P-Please, j-just let u-s g-go!” Harry pleads desperately. Eli only laughs and cuts the sides of Harry’s boxers, throwing them across the room.

***

“Make sure he’s watching as I destroy Harry.” Eli says aggressively, ripping his clothes off before he’s at Harry’s entrance, rubbing the tip on the muscle.

“You’ve been a bad boy Harry.” Eli hissed angrily, pulling on Harry’s curls to make the scared boy look at him. “So you don’t get prep and I’m going in dry.” Eli says with a smirk, pushing in. Harry screams as he feels the burning, the stretching, the pain. He thinks Eli is literally ripping him apart.

Eli gives him no time to adjust before he’s pulling out and slamming back in. Harry’s screams, pleads for him to stop, but it only makes Eli go faster, getting more turned on by his screams.

Eli connects their lips on a rough kiss, moving his one hand to Harry’s soft cock and tugging harshly. Eli pushes his tongue in Harry’s mouth as the lad continues to yell. Harry can hear off in the distance Louis’ still muffled screams, but they sound more distinct this time. Eli unattached his lips from Harry’s lips and moves his hips faster.

“You better cum soon if you want this to be over.” Eli growls in his ear. Harry, with tears streaming down his face and whimpers coming from his lips, tries to feel pleasure in Eli’s actions, but it feels impossible honestly.

Eli pounds into him relentlessly, moaning Harry’s name over and over. Harry gives up on fighting, having no more strength too. He only closes his eyes and tries to find pleasure in this horrible nightmare. Then Eli hits that place that starts to lessen the pain finally and starts to feel faint pleasure.

Harry lets out a soft moan as the pleasure becomes more intense. Eli smirks against his neck and goes faster, moving his hand faster to get Harry off.

After 5 more minutes Harry comes, feeling so disgusting he just wants to go into the shower and never come out. He cries as he feels Eli’s tongue licking up his cum, biting on his open wounds.

***

“You know, now that I think about it…” Eli starts off, running his hands through Harry’s hair. He undoes Harry’s hand cuffs and the ropes on Harry’s legs.

“I don’t think this is completely your fault Harry.” Eli says with a smirk, getting off the boy and heads towards Louis. “I think this little bitch made you do it.”

Harry’s eyes widen in fear as he sees Eli pick up a baseball bat walking over to Louis with it. Harry goes to get up, but the pain is too much.

“Please don’t.” Harry croaks out, pleading that he has a merciful bone in his body. “P-Please Eli. I’ll d-do a-anyt-hing.” Harry rasps out. “J-Just don’t…” The corner of his vision becomes black. “h-h-urt him...” Harry’s eyes shut after that, finally slipping into the darkness that welcomes him with open arms.

***

Louis cries as he watches Harry’s eyes shut, his body not moving up and down from his breaths. He’s not breathing, or it’s slowing down. He’s going to die.

“Stupid bitch.” Eli says, hitting Louis in the head with the bat. He didn’t do it hard enough to knock him out, but it was enough to make his lip bleed.

“You tried to break us up.” Eli states, hitting him with the bat. Louis groans in pain, not letting his body drop. Eli throws the bat to the ground, not wanting to use it anymore. He punches Louis in the gut, over and over again, punching him in the head as well.

“So who are you?” Eli asks, disgust seen on his face and in his voice. Louis stays silent, looking at Edward, pleading for him to do something else, anything else that will save Harry. Edward nods and his phone starts vibrating.

“Eli it’s Jackson.” Edward says Eli roll his eyes.

“Go answer it then, come back when you’re done.” Eli snaps and with that Edward is out the door. Eli turns back to Louis.

“Everyone else leave, you have the day off.” Everyone rushes out of the room, leaving Eli, Louis and an unconscious Harry.

“Answer my question.” Louis answers with a small, muffled ‘take the mask off’.

Eli does, only for regret, guilt, shame, and love to be filled in his eyes.

“Lou?” Eli asks, going to rip the mask off completely.

“Will.” Louis spits out. “So this why you left me and mum? Our sisters? For a life in drug dealing and to rape Harry? Really?” Louis spits out, blood dripping down his lip.

“Louis, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was y-”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Louis snaps. “You do this shit now? This is what you did with the medical degree? Turn into a drug dealer? Rapist? Killer? Do you kill people?” Louis asks, not able to look at his brother.

“I don’t kill people-”

“You get other to do it for you then?” Will stays silent.

“Did you even get that degree that mum is so proud of? That she brags to everyone about?” Louis asks, his voice full of disappointment.

“Louis you don’t understand. I love Harry. And I had to lie and leave because I know she would be so disappointed in me.” with the look in Will’s eyes, Louis knows he was telling the truth.

“I love him too Will.” Louis says, meaning it with every bone in his body. Before they were brought here he wasn’t really that sure, but seeing Harry being beaten and whipped and… raped and not being able to do anything about it killed him. And as he watches Harry slowly losing his breath, he’s sure that he loves that boy. He knows he always will love him.

“You can’t have him Louis!” Will yells, pulling at his hair. “I loved him first. You used to beat on him, you don’t deserve him!” Louis grows angry.

“Says the one who beat him and raped him into unconsciousness. If that’s your definition of love then you really are insane.” Will scoffs.

“Like you wouldn’t hurt him if he did something like cheating on you.” Louis growls.

“You weren’t dating him, you forced him to be your toy. And, no, I wouldn’t hit him if he cheated on me, I would never lay a hand on him.”  

“But you did before.” Will counters.

“I was a idiot okay! I know that I used to hurt him and that honestly kills me. If I could take it back you can bet your life that I would. I would never hurt him now that we’re together.” Louis yells, getting ready.

“He’s mine Louis.” Will growls. Anger burns in Louis’ eyes as he slips his arms out of the handcuffs and attacks Will, both tumbling to the ground with Louis on top.

“He hates you Will!” Louis screams, punching him in the face, keeping his hands under his knees.

“He loves me!” Will yells, struggling to get out of Louis’ grip.

“You’re insane!” Louis scoffs, punching him again.

“Put your hands up where I can see them!” A voice yells. Both boys look up and see police standing there. Louis glares down at Will and releases him, putting his hands up in the air.

“Get off the man and put your hands behind your head.” Louis listens, waiting for them to handcuff Will, but they walk over to him, handcuffing him instead.

“You’re under arrest for drug dealing, rape, and murder. Everything you say will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to remain silent.” Louis’ eyes grow wide as the police officer leads him to the police car, catching Edward’s guilty and shameful face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has is seriously been two months? Wow, I'm sorry guys. I hope this makes up for it. I think there will be 3 more chapters then the epilogue. I can't believe its almost over cheeky. But everything comes to an end. Sorry this is short, but I promise its worth finishing the story. I hope you enjoy. xx

Will watches as they handcuff his brother instead of him. He smiles because he knew that Edward would never betray him. He looks up at Edward only to see him looking like he’s going to throw up.

“Sir, we need you to come to the station with us for questioning.” Will nods, putting a distressed look on his face.

“Of course, but, can’t I make sure Harry’s okay first?” the officer nods and allows Will to go to Harry, but the ambulance drove away before he could get there.

***

Edward told the cops that Eli was the one who did all of this. He didn’t know they grabbed the wrong guy though. He’s too busy worrying about Harry to even notice.

He feels so guilty. He didn’t want this to happen, he really didn’t. He wanted to put Eli behind bars before this, but he couldn't let his brother die and put their family in danger.

Edward looks over at the paramedics, poking him with shots, putting tubes in him, IVs and other things sticking out of his body. This is the worst outcome he could have possibly imagined.

“This is your brother correct?” a paramedic asks him, Edward nods, watching as they rush him to the ambulance on a gurney. “Would you like to ride with us to the hospital.” Edward looks over at Eli who starts to run over to them.

“As long as you keep him away from me and my brother.” he says and climbs in, watching as the man shut the door. He sees Eli running to the door, only for the driver to drive away, leaving him in the dust. He still didn’t realize they got the wrong guy. He just thought he was trying to get away

Edward grabs Harry’s hand and holds it tight.

“I’m so sorry baby brother.” he whispers into the back of his little brother’s hand.

***

Louis has his arms crossed as he sits in the interrogation room. Edward screwed him over. Just wait until Harry wakes up, then everything will be sorted out.

Louis’ head snaps over as the door opens, revealing a frowning man.

“Hello, my name is John Brown, I’m with the FBI.” that’s why he doesn’t smile. Louis doesn’t think he would either.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, but you already knew that didn’t you?” Louis spits out, looking John straight in the eyes. “Wait, is Harry alright?” Louis asks worriedly.

“I am not allowed to discuss that with you.” John says

“Why the hell not?” Louis snaps in anger.

“Because it is none of your conc-”

“Lie hell it isn’t! He’s my boyfriend and one of the most important people to me! Tell me if he’s okay!” Louis yells in pure rage.

“Sit down or I will have you cuffed to the table.” Louis sits down, recrossing his arms.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose my temper.” John doesn’t move. Louis sighs. “It just sucks not knowing if the person you love with all your heart is okay or if they aren’t.” Louis admits, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

“According to the victim's brother-”

“His name is Harry.” Louis snaps, looking up at the man.

“What?” John asks.

“Don't call him a victim, he has a name and he will be called by his name. His name is Harry.” Louis spits out, venom dripping with every word he says. John clears his throat.

“Okay, according to Harry’s brother, your name is Eli Williams.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“That’s my idiot brother’s alias. Used it for his business that my family had no idea about, and when you talk to them about this please don’t mention how fucked up my brother is in front of my sister.” Louis says, his voice venomous.

“Your brother?” Louis nods.

“Yes. I just said that.” Louis replies annoyed.

“Tell me about him.” Louis runs a frustrated hand through his hair and nods.

“His full name is Will Alex Tomlinson. He’s 21, almost 22. He left the house as soon as he turned 18. Haven’t seen him since until yesterday when he…” Louis closes his burning eyes, a huge lump forming in his throat. “Raped and beat my boyfriend.” he feels like he’s going to throw up.

“How does your brother know Harry and his brother?” Louis shivers.

“That isn’t my business to tell.” Louis says.

“Unless you want to go to prison I suggest you speak.” Louis glares.

“Fine, but this is so the right guy will go to prison so Harry will be safe. Not to save my ass.” Louis hissed out.

“Harry told me that Will was forcing Edward to be in his gang. Harry was dating Will when he was 14 and Will was 18. He found out a week before their birthday that Will had been stalking him a while before that. Harry broke up with him and since then he’s been tormenting them, blackmailing them. At least that’s all that Harry told me. I don’t know if there is anything else.” Louis answers, his hands shaking.

John watches him closely, pulling out pictures from the crime. Louis doesn’t look at them, he can’t.

“What do you see here?” John asks. Louis keeps his eyes closed.

“I can’t look at them. Please don’t make me look at them!” Louis pleads, his eyes staying firmly shut.

“Look at the damn pictures!” John yells at him. Louis’ eyes open, one look at a picture and he knows he’s going to be sick.

“Is there a trash can?” he asks desperately.

“Over there why?” John points to the corner of the room. Louis runs over and empties out his stomach, letting tear flow down his face. He didn’t help Harry, he didn’t do anything to help him. It’s his fault, all his fault. He should have protected him better and now he’s in the hospital and he has no idea if Harry’s even alive.

He feels a hand on his back rubbing circles to calm him down.

Louis wipes his mouth with his sleeve and puts his head in his knees crying. Louis looks up at the man’s hard face still at the table and relizes it was a girl helping him.

“I’m special agent Emily Garcia, are you okay?” Louis shakes his head, his anger getting the best of him.

“How could I possibly be okay when I watched helplessly on the side lines as my own brother beat and raped the only boy I have ever loved, and helped me change for the better, right in front of me. I don’t even know if Harry’s alright because no one will tell me! How the hell could I be alright?” Louis sobs, curling in on himself.

“I don’t even care if I’m put in prison, I just want Harry to be alright.” his whimpers, trying his best to hold in his tears, but that only made him cry harder. He feels Emily’s hand freeze and then it being removed, followed by two pairs of footsteps leaving the room.

Louis continues to cry until he falls asleep, hoping when he wakes up, he won’t be in this horrible nightmare.

***

“He didn’t do this, we grabbed the wrong guy.” Emily says as they leave the interrogation room. John sighs.

“Emily, we have people putting him at the crime.” John says.

“John, the two look like twins and Harry's brother was already with Harry, how do we even know which is which?” Morgan says, his brown eyes hard as he stares at the boy.

“He’s a mess in there. He couldn’t have done this. He’s supposed to be a narcissistic psychopath, the boy in there has to much emotion to be our guy. John he only looked at the pictures when you scared them. If he was our guy he would want to keep looking at the pictures.” Emily says.

“Let’s go talk to the brother.” John decides.

***

“So, your brother told us some interesting things...” Morgan trails off, walking in circles around the table, until he sits on the table next to Will.

“Like what?” Will asks. His arms are folded, a distraught look on his face. He pulls pictures out of her folder, placing them on the table in front of Will.

He looks at the pictures, smirking on the inside as he sees that he can wreck his boy so easily.

“That you aren’t really who you say you are.” Morgan says. Will looks up.

“What do you mean?” Will asks, fake confusion on his face.

“He said that you go as Eli Williams. That you’ve been terrorizing this poor kid and his brother for a few years now.” Morgan explains. Will looks up.

“Of course he would blame this on me. He doesn’t want to go to jail.” Will picks up the pictures, staring at them intensely. He did all of that…

“You really seem to like the picture.” Morgan comments.

“No, I just want to see what my brother is capable of. That’s all.” Will shrugs.

“You don’t seem bothered by them.” Will shrugs.

“With things I’ve seen nothing really bothers you.” Morgan nods, standing up and taking the pictures with him.

“What do you mean?” Will sighs.

“It doesn’t really matter, it has nothing to do with this tragedy.” Will says, avoiding the subject.

“It does if I say it does.” Will glares at him.

“Do I need a lawyer?” Will question. Morgan puts his hands on the table across from Will.

“I don’t know, do you need a lawyer?” Morgan asks. Will’s face grows cold.

“No.” Morgan stands up.

“We are holding you for 72 hours, we will have a warrant to search your house by that time. If there is something we are going to find to use it against you, I suggest you tell me or it will be worse.” Will leans back in his chair.

“You won’t find anything because there is nothing to find.” Will smirks. Morgan turns to walk out the door.

“Then I guess you’ll give us your cooperation and let us search it now, yeah?” Morgan says. Will hesitates.

“Sure.”

***

“There’s nothing inside.” Emily says, her voice a mix between confusion and frustration.

“Did you check everywhere?” John asks. Emily nods.

“We tore the whole house apart, there’s nothing.” she answers. John pulls out his phone.

“Henry, I need you to put Louis on the phone.” he orders.

“You’re on speaker.”

“Louis, is there any place that Will would go to alone.” he asks. Louis thinks.

“I don’t think so.” he should have paid more attention.

“Maybe when he was upset, angry? Any place he would be at all the time?” Louis’ eyes widen.

“Yeah, we had a underground playhouse type thing at our old house that he would go to all the time. He also went to the place where you guys found us at.” Louis says.

“Thank you Louis.”

“Do you think there is something there?” he asks hopeful.

“I don’t know, but it’s the best chance we have. If we don’t find anything and Harry doesn’t wake up, you are our unsub. We have you connected, a witness, we have nothing to connect him.” Louis prays there is something there, for Harry's sake.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for this to be done. The next chapter is going to be the last and then the epilogue. This story is getting to the point where I need to end it. It doesn't need to be dragged on. There will be a time skip from this to something else. The time skip will be a month or so. Sorry.

 

Edward’s head snaps over as he hears the door open and a gasp. It’s his mother, her eyes trained on his brother.

 

“Hello mum.” Edward greets her. His voice is shaky, he wipes his eyes free of tears. He watches as her head snap over to him. He sees Robin, Gemma and Nick standing behind her, all looking him in shock.

 

Anne’s eyes grow, her expression turns from shocked to angry.

 

“This is your fault!” she screams, storming over to him. Robin grabs her arms, keeping her away from Edward. “It’s your fault that horrible man even knows about him! You-” she’s hyperventilating now. Tears are streaming down her face. She’s still fighting Robin to get to her son.

 

Edward walks over to her, ready to take whatever harsh words she has for him, he deserves everything coming to him. She sobs, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“You will never leave us like that again, do you understand me young man?” she cries, holding her son tightly. Edward tears up as well, hugging his mother back just as tight.

 

“I won’t, I promise,” he whispers out, hugging Anne so tight like he’s afraid she’ll leave him if he lets her go. “I’m so sorry mum, this is all my fault.” Anne shushes him and strokes his curls in comfort.

 

“Hush, let’s not talk about it right now,” she hushes, pulling back. “What did the doctors say?” she asks. He can’t look at her.

 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, they ended up taking some from me because he lost so much.” he shows his family where they took the blood. “He had a punctured lung and the doctors had to repair it. He has stitches from where he was whipped and…” Edward wipes tears away from his eyes.

 

“They had to take tests for STD’s and stitch him up down there because he was ripped.” Edward falls in a seat. “This is all my fault. He’s never going to forgive me.” Edward sobs. He just wanted everyone to be safe.

 

Anne opens her mouth but is cut off by a knock on the door. Two people walk through the door, no one has ever seen before.

 

“Hello, I’m special agent Emily Garcia and special agent John Brown.” Robin shakes their hands.

 

“Hello, I’m Robin the children’s stepfather and my wife Anne.” Anne shakes their hands.

 

“This is Gemma and Edward.” John nods at them.

 

“If you don’t mind, we need to ask Edward some questions.” Edward nods, standing up from his seat. “We’re going to be awhile,” John says. Edward nods. Edward says his goodbyes and follows the two outside.

 

“Which brother was the one who did this to Harry?” Edward gives the two a look.

 

“I already told you it was Eli.” John sighs at Edward’s attitude.  _Why are teenagers so difficult?_  


 

“And what is his brother’s name?” Edward rolls his eyes.

 

“Louis Tomlinson! Why are you asking me so many questions that I’ve already answered when I should be in there for Harry?” Edward snaps. Emily takes his hand.

 

“Eli isn’t his actual name either, it’s William Tomlinson.” Edward gives him a look of shock.

 

“What?” Emily nods.

 

“But that isn’t all. We found…” She trails off, looking at John. John nods over to a quiet corner.  They walk over to the secluded corner. “Louis told us about a place they went to as kids.” Edward waits for her to continue.

 

“And?” John sighs.

 

“We found pictures of Harry and you all over the walls, they were all aimed at Harry, but you were also in a few…” John pulls out a journal.

 

“We found this, it talks about Harry, but you’re also mentioned in there. I thought you should take a look.” John hands over the journal to Edward. He takes it hesitantly, not sure if he wants to look. He undoes the strap in the front and gasps when he looks at the first page. He turns away, the sight is disgusting.

 

It’s Harry on a bed, his hands are tied and are placed on his lap. He’s kneeling and his body is bare except for what looks to be lace covering his bottom half. There’s a blush on his cheeks, his eyes have a blindfold over them and a gag inside his mouth. He looks like he’s only 15.

 

Edward’s hands clench around the book in anger. He flips through the book, pictures more disgusting than the one before, then, halfway through, he stumbles across something that nearly makes him vomit.

 

It’s Edward holding Harry down on a bed, both of them bare-chested and their bottom halves covered by a blanket. They have blushes on their cheeks and Harry’s mouth is hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut. He drew a picture of Edward fucking his brother.

 

“This is disgusting,” Edward whispers, flipping the page. Thankfully it isn’t another picture, but he thinks it may be worse.

 

_“I know that I’ve never wanted Eddy like I do Haz, but what I wouldn’t give to see them together. Edward fucking Harry into the mattress making him a whimpering and withering mess while I-”_

 

“Please tell me the rest of the journal isn’t like this.” Edward pleas harshly.

 

“If it isn’t Harry it’s both of you.” Edward gives them back the journal.

 

“And this isn’t evidence enough to put him behind bars?” Edward asks.

 

“No, Louis could have planted this and everything else there.” Edward shakes his head, he knows it was El-Will.

 

“That is Will’s handwriting, I know that for a fact. Put that son of a bitch in jail for the rest of his life or  _I’ll_  make sure he won’t be able to hurt my brother ever again,” he says, walking back into the room.

 

****

 

Harry groans as the light hits his eyes, trying to sit up, but there is a weight on his chest.

 

“Harry!” a soft gasp comes from beside him. Harry looks over to see his brother’s head on his chest, moving it immediately when Harry lets out a groan.

 

“H-Hey Ed.” Edward gives him a look of worry.

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“It’s fine.” Harry sends him a small smile, trying to sit up, hiding his screams. He hurts everywhere. “Where’s Louis?” he asks as he looks around the room with just him and his brother.

 

“They took him into custody.” Harry’s eyes widen.

 

“W-What?” Edward sighs.

 

“They grabbed Louis instead of Wi-erm, Eli. I was in the ambulance as soon as they got you in there. Eli was running towards us, but I thought he was trying to pull one of his tricks to get himself out of it.” Edward grabs Harry’s hand, holding it softly. “But I didn’t even think that they thought Louis was Eli, I wasn’t really paying any attention to anything except you and the paramedics. They came in a while ago and asked me questions and we got it settled out. But that’s not important right now.” Edward tries his best to avoid telling Harry about them not being able to let Louis go free.

 

“When can I leave? It smells like window cleaner and medicine.” Edward lets out a laugh.

 

“Well, once you heal a little bit more I guess.” Harry groans, but nods.

 

“Is mum here?” Edward shakes his head.

 

“I told her to go home, the doctors said you weren’t going to wake up for a few more days. Oh shit, we should get them in here.” Edward presses the button to call a nurse and sits back down.

 

“Will you go call mum and Robin? I really want them here.” Edward nods. Two nurses and a doctor come through the door after Harry’s statement.

 

“Looks like I’m going to get kicked out anyway.” Harry looks at the doctor and then back at Edward who waves to him as he leaves the room.

 

****

 

“You’re very lucky Mister Styles. When you first came in I had no idea if you were going to make it.” Harry nods, laying back down with a groan.

 

“When can I leave?” The doctor laughs.

 

“We’ll see by the end of the week how you’re doing. I can’t let you go until I know that you’re stable and healed.” Harry sighs.

 

“Alright.” Edward comes back in. Harry lets out a breath of relief. He doesn’t like this doctor.

 

“Would you like to hear the results?” Harry and Edward nod. The doctor looks over Harry’s chart. “Negative for STDs, HIV, AIDs. The punctured lung is healing nicely and you’re breathing is normal. Your vitals are fine. We need to keep you for at least a week to make sure nothing goes wrong. You can call for a nurse and he or she can take you on a short walk. You’re on a normal diet, you can have visitors from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m. and one person can stay with you overnight. There really nothing else other than that. Call a nurse if you need something. Goodbye.” and with that the doctor leaves.

 

“Well, hopefully you get out of here soon Haz.” Harry looks up at the white ceiling.

 

“I miss him so fucking much.” a tear falls from Harry’s eye, Edward wipes it.

 

“I’m sure he can visit soon. Don’t worry.” Harry closes his eyes to stop anymore tears.

 

“Okay.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the end. I can't believe this is over. I love this story from the bottom of my heart and I love everyone who has dealt with my horrible updating. 
> 
> Also, I published a one-shot book so if anyone gave me prompts, subscribe to the story and I'll try to get them all posted soon.
> 
> Thank you to all of you guys, I hope you like the last chapter of Not My Name.xx

Harry fixes his tie nervously. Today is the day. The day where he gets El-Will put in jail for life. Hopefully. He puts on his suit jacket and sighs. He still hurts, majorly, but it’s getting easier. He can feel the whip and knife marks on his chest, bandaged up. They split open, even with the stitches. Will did a number on him. He can thankfully walk without a limp now, he isn’t sure how he can do it in such a short time, but he can.

“Are you ready?” Harry nods, looking at the person behind him through his mirror.

“I don’t think I can face him without losing it. What if I freak out in the courtroom and they have to sedate me to calm me down like they did in the hospital when I had the nightmares?” Louis sighs, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist from behind, holding him gently as to not hurt him. He looks at Harry through the mirror, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“I don’t think I can face him without going over to him and beating the shit out of him and getting removed from the courtroom and being arrested for assault and attempted murder.” Harry chuckles lightly, but he knows Louis isn’t joking. “So I guess I’ll just have to sit there, holding your hand to calm us both down.” Harry smiles at him, turning his head to give Louis a soft kiss.

“I love you.” Louis smiles, kissing Harry softly.

“I love you too.” Louis sighs, turning Harry around so they could hug each other. “You know, I’m so happy that you don’t freak out when you see me since I look so much like him. Before I went into your room they told me that you may never want to see me again because it would cause you so much emotional trauma. I was afraid that I was going to lose you.” Louis admits. Harry looks down at the ring on his finger.

“You’ll never lose me.” Harry promises, smiling at the promise ring.

“Good, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Harry feels the same  way.

“It’s time to go.” Anne says, peaking her head through the door. Louis and Harry nods, grabbing each other’s hands and walking into the hall. They walk out the door, Gemma and Robin joining them at the door, with emotionless faces, getting in the back of Anne’s car with Gemma, Anne and Robin in the front.

Louis puts an arm around Harry gently, holding the boy to comfort him. Harry sends him a small smile, turning to look out the window. He closes his eyes, remembering when he saw Louis at the hospital.

******

_Harry keeps his eyes closed when he hears a gasp from the doorway, footsteps rushing towards him. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now._

_“Oh my gosh. Harry,” Harry feels a drop of something hit his hand, a tear he assumes. A familiar small hand grabs his, twining their fingers together, Louis. “I-I’m so sorry,” Harry wants to open his eyes, Louis sounds like a wreck, he just can’t bring himself to do it. He’s so tired._

_“Y-You need to be okay, I don’t know what’s going on, I haven’t seen your doctor or your family or anything because technically I’m not supposed to be here because of the case, but I don’t care. I had to see you.” Louis admits, squeezing Harry’s limp hand. “But, you have to be okay. You have to get better alright? I-I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Harry’s heart breaks as Louis’ voice cracks, another tear falling on his hand. “You’ve changed me Haz, you saved me from going down the wrong path.”  Louis brings Harry’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand._

_“The jock fell in love with the nerd with a secret. A secret that’s going to make us stronger together. A secret that’s going to haunt you I know, but I will be with you through everything. I’ll hold you if you have nightmares, I’ll kiss away the demons that haunt your thoughts. I’ll hurt anyone who hurts you, twice as hard. I’m never going to leave you because,” Louis smiles softly, tears streaming down his face. “You are my first and last love. I can’t imagine you not being in my life Haz, and once you get better, I’m going to spend everyday that I have with you proving how much you mean to me Harry. I promise that. But you have to get better okay? You just have too.” Harry feels his heartbeat starting to race, the heart monitor beeping fast and loud._

_“Harry?” Louis asks worriedly. Harry’s heart continues to speed up until doctors rush into the room,  checking him over._

_“He’s alright, what did you do?” Louis looks at Harry’s figure behind the doctor._

_“I just told him I love him.” Louis says, looking at the doctor._

_“I love you, too.”_

_******_

That was one of the best days of Harry’s life, hearing Louis say that he loves him. Hopefully today will be on that list.

“We’re here love.” Anne tells him, Harry can see the worry in her eyes.

“Don’t worry mum, he’s not going to get out of her unless it’s with handcuffs on his wrists and a police escorting him to prison.” Anne sends him a smile, her baby is so strong. They all ge4t out of the car, heading up to the court house. Louis squeezes Harry’s shaking hands, sending him a comforting smile. Harry returns it with a thankful look.

“It’s now or never.” Harry says as they head inside.

******

“I, Harry Edward Styles, do solemnly sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second Her Heirs and Successors according to Law.” Harry states, his voice shaking. He’s been shaking since Will was brought into the room. He can feel his eyes on him, raking over his body like he has done many times before.

“Mr. Styles, you are here because a man forced you and your brother to sell drugs at the age of 15, blackmail you into performing sexual acts as a minor, and stalking, raping, and physically assaulting you?” Harry nods.

“Yes your Honor.” The judge nods, looking at some papers.

“Can you point to the man who you accuse of these charges.” Harry shifts uncomfortably, pointing over at Will with shaky hands, refusing to look at him. “Mr. Styles, will you please come up to the stand?” Harry nods timidly, moving to sit up in the seat beside the judge. “The defendant may ask the prosecutor questions.” Harry watches as Will’s Lawyer walks up to him, a smirk on his face.

“Mr. Styles, is it true that you and Mr. Tomlinson were in a relationship when you were 14 and Mr. Tomlinson was 17?” Harry nods.

“Yes, but I had no idea who he really was.” the lawyer starts to pace.

“But you did have a relationship with him, correct?” Harry nods.

“Yes.” Harry answers.

“How long did this relationship last?”

“One year.” Harry says quietly.

“What was that?”

“A year.” Harry snaps. The man hums in  response, turning to the jury.

“How could we possibly know if any of these charges are true? My client and Mr. Styles were in a relationship, how could we know that Harry didn’t want anything that Mr. Tomlinson did to him?” he turns to the judge. “That will be all of our questions for now.”

“I would like to ask my client some questions.” Harry’s lawyer, Phil, says, standing up and walking towards Harry.

“Mr. Styles, why did the relationship between you and Mr. Tomlinson end?” Harry sighs, taking a deep breath.

“I followed my brother to one of his buildings late at night. I found out that my brother was forced to work for him since we were 13, using my families as blackmail to keep him a dealer for him. I also found out that, ” Harry swallows the lump in his throat. “That he had be stalking me a year before Will and I met, that he took pictures of me. He told Edward not to worry, that he only had pictures of me.” Phil nods.

“He admitted this?” Harry nods.

“He admitted it to Edward after he said he was going to take my virginity,” Harry closes his eyes, tears trying to break free. “whether I wanted him to or not.” gasps are heard throughout the room, whispers circulate from person to person.

“Order in the court.” the judge says, slamming his gavel down. “Continue Mr. Styles.”

“Did he say anything more?” Harry grips his pants tightly, his taking a deep breath to calm him down. Harry nods.

“H-He said that he was going to tie me up and take me, that he had been watching me for 2 years and his,  _fantasies,_ ” Harry spits the word out in disgust. “were getting too hard to ignore. He said he’d hurt the rest of my family and take me until Edward gave him all the money, and that he might not have given me back even after it was paid.” Harry shutters, he doesn’t want to imagine that.

“How did the relationship end?” Harry looks up from his blank stare.

“He slapped Edward in the face and I accidentally made a sound from behind the box I was using to hide myself. Will sent someone to go see what it was and I made a run for it. The man caught me before I could get out and took me back to the room. He begged me for forgiveness then I told him I never wanted to see him again and Edward and I left.” Harry says, his voice strong. He isn’t going to be the scared little boy he was, he is going to make sure Will never sees the light of day again.

“Mr. Styles, can you please tell us the events of November 1?” Harry closes his eyes, taking a mental and physical breath. He wave Phil to give the folder to the judge, another to the jury for them to look at. It was full of pictures of Harry’s body when he first entered the ambulance after they got him stable.

“He sent my brother after us, made him take us back to his head quarters,” Harry begins to explain, looking over at Will before snapping a rubber band on his wrist to calm him down.

“Mr. Styles, are you alright?” Harry can’t take his eyes away from Will, snapping the rubber band faster.

“He blindfolded Louis and I, taking us to this room where he used me countless times before,” Harry’s voice starts to shake. “He got his goons to tie me up to the bed with my limbs sp-spread out, chaining Louis to a wall with a mask over his head.” Harry’s tone turns frantic, angry, terrified, and his breath is starting to labor. He’s going to have a panic attack. “H-He whipped me, accused m-me of cheating on him when we weren’t to-together, I felt like I was going to d-die,” Harry spits out snapping the rubber band harder than before.

“Mr. Styles calm dow-”

“He took a kn-knife and cut me! He made s-sure that it was deep, but not enough to k-kill me! Then he-” Harry starts to hyperventilate, gripping the chair arms so tightly his hands turned white. Tears start to make their way down his face, he reaches inside his pocket for his inhaler as his doctor from the hospital rushes up to him. He manages to calm him down, but Harry is dazed.

“He can’t answer anymore questions, it’s too traumatic for him. We may lose him if he continues.” the judge raises an eyebrow.

“Alright, Mr. Styles can return to his seat.” Phil stands up.

“Your honor, I would like to call Dr. Adams to the stand.” the judge nods.

“You may proceed.” Dr. Adams checks Harry over before going up to the stand.

“Dr. Adams, what exactly was Harry’s reasons for being in the hospital?” Dr. Adams glares at him.

“He had 23 open wounds from a whip, but there were cuts on the muscle that indicate that he was also cut with a knife directly on the open wounds. There was another one straight across his chest, any deeper and he would have died from blood loss. He was,” he looks over at Harry’s dazed figure, sighing. “Cover his ears.” Louis puts his hands tightly over Harry’s ears to block out the words. “He was raped, there were ligature marks on his wrists and ankles that suggested he was tied up and pulled on them quite harshly to try and get free.” he states. Phil nods.

“Now about your statement a few moments ago. What did you mean by ‘we may lose him if we continue,’” Dr. Adams glares.

“That’s not information I can give out without the families okay.” Phil turns to Anne.

“Can he tell us?” She wipes a tear and nods. Dr. Adams sighs.

“In the hospital, Mr. Styles had night terrors, in which he would wake up screaming, reliving the night of the abuse and countless others. Each time it was harder and harder to get him to realize it wasn’t real. Now if he talks about it, thinks about it in depth, it’s like he’s having a night terror without having to go to sleep, or basically PTSD. It’s usually is easy to snap someone out of it in a few minutes, but if it’s too traumatizing, they can get lost in the terror.” Dr. Adams explains.

“Do you think he could continue if we asked him something that doesn’t have to do with that night?” the doctor looks over at Harry who looks to be back to normal, but looks can be deceiving.

“If Mr. Styles thinks he can then he can try, but I will pull him off the stand if I believe it will effect him.” everyone looks at Harry who nods slowly, his eyes looking tired.

“Can you come back to the stand Mr. Styles?” Harry walks back up to the stand, not making eye contact with anyone while he sits.

******

“Mr. Tomlinson, what happened on the night of-”

“I fucked Harry.” Will interrupts him, his eyes wander over to Harry, biting his lip.

“Did he want i-”

“He practically begged for it.” Phil looks annoyed by Will interrupting him

“Can you explain why he had the wounds he had?” Will chuckles, his eyes not moving from Harry’s body.

“He has a very serious pain kink. It’s not the first time we did something like that. He also likes being tied up and gagged. He likes being helpless.” Phil mentally rolls his eyes.

“There will be no further questions.”

******

“Has the jury reached their verdict?” a man stands up.

“Yes, your honor. We find the defendant guilty of murder of the first degree, drug possession, drug dealing, rape of a minor, blackmailing minor for sexual activities, and all other charges put against him.” Harry’s eyes widened in happiness, turning to Louis.

“I-I can’t believe it.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis holds him tightly, cupping his left cheek with his thumb. Louis feels tears on his face and he isn’t sure if they’re his or Harry’s tears. They pull back when Harry’s and Louis’ families crowd around them.

“Harry! I’m so happy for you.” Anne says, hugging Harry tightly. Once he let’s go, Harry turns to Edward, their faces splitting in half.

“We’re free. We’re finally free!” Edward laughs in disbelief, the brothers pulling each other in for a hug.

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Larry story I decided to make. It was supposed to be a rewrite of another story, but I decided I didn't want to do that and now here it is., I hope you guys like it. Kudo, Comment, bookmark, and subscribe:)


End file.
